


Walking On to Magic

by Titan_Jaeger



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 300 years, Crossover, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'll put more tags on later, The Ark, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Holy War had ended. Allen Walker had become, not taken over, the Noah. He had joined the third side of the war and defeated the Noah family, gaining the title as Millenium Earl himself. However, the title as well as being a Noah came along with a price: eternal life.</p>
<p>Allen saw everyone he knew age and die in front of his eyes. He still kept on moving forward, following his foster father's words: "Don't stop. Keep on walking."</p>
<p>It was on one fateful evening when a woman's scream was heard and blinding flash of green light was seen that brought Allen into the wizarding community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Wizard World

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~! My dear readers, thank you for reading this fanfic, although I know most of you will ignore this note anyway. If you recognize me from writing Ereri fanfics, I deeply express my happiness to see you now reading my first D. Gray Man fanfic! I'm sorry for the sucky summary. I decided to have this a go after reading some interesting D. Gray man fanfics.
> 
> I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. I don't know if saying that is necessary, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Allen Walker: appearance of 20, white long hair that reaches his shoulder blades, a red pentacle that runs down the left side of his face, the 14th Noah, the Noah of Destruction, the Musician, immortal, and alone. Well, not alone. Nope, he still has trusty Timcampy by his side.

 

Allen has been wandering around the world for over 50 years. 50 sufferable years. It had been so long since the end of the Great Holy War. Apparently, Cross was still alive, keeping to the shadows and appearing when the 3rd side of the war had begun. That annoyed not only Allen, but also Neah to great ends. The Heart was found, and Allen’s fellow exorcists have joined with him at the third side of the war, successfully defeating the Noah family and claiming the title of the Millenium Earl himself. All akuma disappeared, for Allen had ordered them to have their souls saved by allowing the exorcists exercise them. The Black Order and the Vatican dispersed, leaving the exorcists and other members to do whatever they want in their lives.

 

Peace was granted to the world. Allen and Neah had come into terms of agreement to share the body, despite Allen had recovered his memories from 35 years ago of agreeing to completely allow Neah to take over the body. The Heart was placed deep inside the secrets of the Ark, where only Allen and Neah have access to. As much Allen was happy about this, his joy didn’t last long. The cost of being, not taken over, a Noah and becoming the Earl was having eternal life.

 

As years passed on by, Allen saw people he knew age, eventually passing away in front of Allen’s eyes. First went Bookman, causing Lavi to leave the ex-exorcists, claiming that he needed to find a new Bookman. This led many in grief. Allen insisted that Lavi carried a golem, but Lavi refused. It will be the last time Allen would see of him and of any of the Bookman line. Leverrier went next, although not much tears were shed in his place. The ex-generals were next in the order of Tiedoll, Sokaro, and Nine. Kanda even had shown emotion for General Tiedoll. It would be the last time, too.

 

As for his friends, Kanda went first, right after Cloud Nine. Spending his life force in exchange for great power from Mugen during the Great Holy War has led Kanda not a quite so peaceful death, coughing and hacking quiet a hefty amount of blood. He died with a smirk on his face. Krory was next. Hosting a parasitic Innocence took a toll on his body, just like Kanda. He died while murmuring, “Eliade, I’m coming now.” Marie went next, although he was content with his life, having married Miranda. It took all of Allen and the rest of his surviving friends to prevent Miranda committing an exaggerated suicide. She died a peaceful death two years later. It went on to Komui, the rest of the Main HQ Science Division, Lenalee, Link, Chaoji, Bak, the Asian HQ Science Division, and so forth.

 

It had finally gone down to Timonthy, who died of old age. Allen gathered up everyone he knew and buried them where the rest of the Black Order members were buried. As for their Innocence, Allen used his Noah powers to crush them, making sure that there were no more except his and a certain someone….

 

Unfortunately for Allen, there was one person who was still living on: his master Marian Cross. Due to his knowledge of magic, the ex-general lived on, completely leaving Allen alone with Timcampy, Neah, and the Ark. Well, due to Allen’s stubborn insistence, Cross carried a black golem, named Pandora, which Allen created in order to communicate with each other once in a while. Allen didn’t complained too much after his master’s disappearance, now that he’s free from his master’s debts, although the debts during his apprenticeship were paid back due to the immense wealth of Sheryl Kamelot that Allen nabbed when he became Earl. There was still plenty left, as Allen said so himself.

 

Completely free and not knowing what to do, Allen followed the simple motto that he always followed: “Don’t stop. Keep walking.” Allen kept on his namesake. He explored new places through the use of the Ark, the advice from Neah, and guide of Timcampy. There were times when Neah create a solid form so he can see the area himself. Allen traveled with his signature brown overcoat, white buttoned up shirt, a black vest, black pants, light brown boots, white gloves, a red ribbon around his neck, and another red ribbon that supports his ponytail. It was one of his journeys that he came upon the wizarding community.


	2. Meeting Albus Dumbledore

It was at one evening at Godric’s Hollow when Allen heard a scream and saw a flash of blinding green light coming from the direction of the house nearby. Allen dashed inside the now silent house, with Timcampy following behind him and Neah warning him to be careful. There, he found the unmoving body of James Potter. Allen tore his gaze away from the body and moved on to find at the end of the hallway, an opened door that spilled orange light. He entered to see the lifeless corpse of Lily Potter. Two dead bodies in one night.

 

‘So much death surrounds me,’ Allen thought bitterly.

 

**‘Allen, do not blame on yourself. And don’t think that you could have come here faster,’** Neah communicated to Allen in his mind.

 

Allen spotted the crib that was nearby.

 

‘Oh, God no. Please let this one be alive,’ Allen thought.

 

He peered inside the crib and sighed in relief to see a black-haired toddler alive. And bawling at the top of his lungs when he saw that Allen wasn’t his mommy. Allen grimaced.

 

‘Great. Just great,’ Allen thought.

 

**‘Shut the goddamn brat up. He’s hurting my ears,’** Neah growled. As the Musician, enhanced hearing is not working towards both of their favor.

 

Allen remembered the woman’s scream. He and collected the baby and ordered Timcampy to search everywhere in the house for the intruder, only to find nothing. Allen looked at the now sleeping baby to realize there was as lightning-shaped scar on the boy’s forehead. Allen consciously thought about his own bright red scar.

 

It was morning now. Allen decided to crash in the house when he heard knocking, causing him to wake up. He opened the door to find a strange person with a cloak behind his back. The stranger raised an eyebrow at Allen and looked warily at him.

 

“Um, is James and Lily Potter, currently here?” the stranger asked.

 

“Dead.”

 

The stranger stared at him as if Allen grew eyeballs on the back of his head.

 

“I’m not lying. Just to let you know, I wasn’t the one who killed them. I had taken their bodies to the church nearby. Also, their baby is in my care.”

 

The stranger seemed lost at words. The Potters? Dead? It can’t be. Unless….

 

“How?” the stranger asked. “How did they die?”

 

“I don’t know. I saw a flash of green light and I saw the boy’s parents dead on the ground. You must spread word. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the baby is safe.”

 

The stranger stared at him before nodding, turning around to disappear with a pop.

 

Night fell again. He went out of the house with the baby and Timcampy just in time to hear a loud rumbling noise, a huge bright blue motorcycle landing in front of him as it was dropped from the sky, and a very enormous giant sitting on the motorcycle.

 

‘Geez, he’s even bigger than Marie!’ Allen thought.

 

“Who the hell are ya’?” the giant asked, pointing his flowery pink umbrella at Allen. Then he furrowed his eyebrows at the bundle in Allen’s arms. “And watcha’ holdin’?”

 

“Last night, I heard a woman’s scream and a flash of green light coming from this house,” Allen explained. “By the time I arrived, the man and the lady, who I believe are, er, _were_ this boy’s parents, are dead. But luckily, the baby is alive.”

 

The great being stared at Allen for a moment, not believing a single word he said. Allen stared right back to indicate that he’s being serious.

 

The giant finally spoke. “Yer the one who is takin’ care of lil’ Harry?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Allen replied.

 

As the giant stayed silent, Allen spoke up again. “Are you here for the boy? I’m pretty sure he’s cold even though he’s in a bundle. It would also be great if I have a ride.”

 

The giant stared at Allen incredulously for a moment. Snow white hair, grey eyes, and the red scar marring the left side of the boy’s face pretty much caught his attention. And was that a snitch hovering next to the boy?

 

“Yer not a wizard aren’t you?”

 

Allen tilted his head to the side. “Well, I am on some sort.”

 

Then suddenly, a bright orange bird blazed out of nowhere. Tied to one of its legs was a scroll.

 

“Fawkes,” the giant muttered, untying the scroll from the fire bird.

 

All Allen could do was stare at the bird in amazement. Never in his 300 years of travels had he come across this.

**‘A phoenix. Dumblebore’s to be exact,’** Neah apparently was also stunned.

 

‘Who’s Dumbledore?’ Allen asked.

 

**‘Ask the giant,’** was all Neah gave.

 

The said giant was reading the scroll. He then pulled out a quill from one of his pockets from his huge furry coat and jotted something down quick. He re-tied the scroll back on the bird’s leg and the phoenix burst into flames, disappearing as if it were never there.

 

“Was that from Dumbledore?” Allen asked.

 

The giant blinked in surprise on what Allen said. “Ye know him?”

 

“Sort of. Please take me to him. I promise I won’t do anything.”

 

The giant blinked again, before he consented.

 

“I guess so. Get on here and make sure ye don’ drop, Harry,” the giant warned.

 

**‘Yippee. Riding behind a giant on a flying motorcycle to boot. And to include the fun, we have to carry the noisy brat,’** Neah muttered.

 

Allen ignored his uncle and smiled at the giant. He clutched the baby tight in his arm as he climbed up on the motorcycle. Timcampy decided to take shelter in one of Allen’s coat pockets. The giant started the engine, causing the motorcycle to roar to life.

 

“Hang on!” the giant shouted as the motorcycle lifted into the sky and zoomed off.

 

Clouds surrounded them as they traveled through the dark sky. Wind brushed past Allen’s face, and he could feel his ponytail flying behind him. Allen marveled at the sight of city lights below him. That was when Allen remembered something.

 

“May I ask, what is your name?” Allen yelled. The motorcycle was really noisy, almost unbearable for his ears.

 

“Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, but Hagrid is just fine,” Hagrid shouted over his shoulder.

 

Allen grinned. “Allen Walker, Allen is fine!”

 

And before they know it, the motorcycle curved downwards, eventually landing on its destination. It was dark; the lampposts’ lights weren’t there. Allen flashed his eyes golden to see better, landing his eyes on two figures, one a woman and the other a man. The woman was old and wearing glasses, dressed in robes and an emerald cloak. Her graying hair was tied in a tight bun. The man looked even older, blue robes surrounding his body while donning a purple cloak. There was half-moon spectacles settled on his crooked nose and long silvery hair ran down not behind his back but also around his lips.

 

Allen slid down the huge mobile to greet the two figures. Hagrid also got off the bike.

 

“Hagrid,” the old man greeted. At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?”

 

“Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,” the giant replied. “Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I’ve got him, sir.”

 

Then Dumbledore looked at Allen. “And I believe you’re the one who was taking care of Harry?”

 

**‘Hey, Allen. Let me take over this one,’** Neah said. Allen allowed the Noah to take over his body, watching in the back as Neah came forth.

 

The three wizards stared as Allen’s hair turned black, shorter, and messier, his skin turning grey, and seven stigmas appearing across the forehead. The eyes that were yellow flashed golden as Neah gave Dumbledore a toothy grin.

 

“Long time no see, Professor Dumbledore,” Neah greeted the senior.

 

The old man looked at the Noah with surprise. “Neah. It’s been long. And I see you haven’t aged at all.”

 

Neah chuckled. “Ah, that’s quite a long story. To make that long story short, the boy is my host. We’re simply sharing the body that’s all.”

 

“Ah, that explains a lot. Now, if you please, would you hand Harry over?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“Gladly. The boy was hurting my ears as you know, Professor.” Neah gratefully handed the sleeping boy.

 

“Ah, yes I do.” Dumbledore took the boy.

 

The old woman and Hagrid stared at the two making their conversation.

 

“Ah! Let me introduce you to Professor McGonagall. She is the current Transfiguration professor in my school and also the Deputy Headmistress.”

 

“Nice to you meet you, milady,” Neah took her hand and bowed, kissing the top of her hand. He straightened up to see a slight pink dusting across her cheeks. She then shook her head, busying herself by looking at the boy who survived the Killing Curse. She stared at the scar on Harry’s forehead.

 

“Is that where —?” whispered Professor McGonagall.

 

“Yes,” said Dumbledore. “He’ll have that scar forever.”

 

“Couldn’t you do something about it, Dumbledore?”

 

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.” At that Neah snorted.

 

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys’ house.

 

“Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?” asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

 

“Shhh!” hissed Professor McGonagall, “You’ll wake the Muggles!”

 

“S-s-sorry,” sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. “But I c-c-can’t stand it —Lily an’ James dead — an’ poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —”

 

“Yes, yes, it’s all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we’ll be found,” Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry’s blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid’s shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to have gone out.

 

“Well,” said Dumbledore finally, “that’s that. We’ve no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.”

 

“Yeah,” said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G’night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir.”

 

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

 

“I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,” said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. She then turned into cat and bounded away.

 

**‘She’s reminding me of a certain someone….’** Neah thought.

 

‘God, don’t remind me,’ Allen replied.

 

Dumbledore held up his silver cigarette lighter to return the lights back to their original places. He then turned to Neah

 

“Would like to meet me at my office?”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Dumbledore then disappeared with a pop. Neah simply brought forth the Ark’s gate, stepping through it to arrive at the inside of the Ark. He walked across the small road to the door in front of him, hummed the tune, and opened the door, revealing Dumbledore’s office. Dumbledore was sitting on his chair, so Neah stepped out and plopped on one of the chairs across Dumbledore. The portraits stared at the man and his gate with awe, the recently painted wondering what sort of magic was this. The Ark gate closed behind him.

 

“Now then, let’s get to business. I believe it was, what, 50 years?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“You know me quite well, Professor,” Neah replied. “And through my ears, I believe Tom had also grown quite a bit?”

 

The portraits then hissed as Dumbledore sighed. “Yes, as you may have heard. Tom took upon the name of Lord Voldemort. During the past 50 years, he struck terror in every wizard and witches’ hearts.”

 

“And it was the little baby boy that ended his reign, am I right?” Neah concluded.

 

“Yes, yes you are. The lightning scar is proof that Voldemort is no more. For now.”

 

“For now, hm~?”

 

“For now,” Dumbledore calmly repeated. “I believe he will rise once more again.”

 

Neah stared at Dumbledore for a moment. “Horcuxes, huh?”

 

“You guessed right.”

 

“Not a guess. I know. I could feel it in that boy’s scar.”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “There is so much to do going on, I don’t even know where to begin.”

 

“Hm, if I may, Professor. Do you mind if I watch over Harry? Well, let my nephew watch over him.”

 

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“The host is my adopted nephew. My brother adopted Allen when he was young,” Neah explained.

 

“I see. Allen, is it?”

 

“Allen Walker,” Neah added proudly.

 

‘You’re embarrassing me now,” Allen told him.

 

**‘Three hundred years and you never change, my dear nephew,’** Neah replied.

 

‘Hmpf.’

 

“What makes you want to watch over him, Neah?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“The boy intrigues me,” was all Neah said.

 

“Hmm, I grant you permission.”

 

That caught Neah unaware. “Come again?”

 

“I said I approve. Watch over Harry. Make sure he’s safe from harm. _Wizarding harm._ The Muggle family is his only living relatives. They will give Harry the lessons he will need throughout his years.”

 

Neah grinned. “I’m good with that. Well, Allen is fine with that.”

 

“Now, shoo. I’m currently tired of all of this. I must find another Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were rumors that said that teachers who took the position only lasts a year, which is actually true. It seemed jinxed ever since I denied Tom the position for this course.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Ah, it’s time for Allen to regain back his body. Before I go, I just want to let you know that I’ll be at Diagon Alley once in a while. It’s been long since I’ve been there. And I want my dear nephew to experience, too. He is able to use his magic powers from me. I need to get him a wand. And coins. Can’t forget about those,” Neah said. He noticed through the window that it was already morning.  He stood up and opened up the Ark. “Also, what should I do when Harry is to come to this school?”

 

“Hm, maybe I’ll call you and Allen as my Assistant Professor,” Dumbledore answered.

 

“That will be quite convenient. Now if you’ll excuse me, I shall see you how the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ is faring.” Neah took a step inside his Ark.

 

“I expect you to report to me, too!” Dumbledore called out. Neah simply waved his hand disappeared Ark and all.

 

In the Ark, Neah then went back to allow Allen regain his body.

 

**‘Sorry of my selfishness, Allen. I really want to see how the boy fares,’** Neah apologized.

 

‘No worries. We have all the time in the world, after all,’ Allen smiled sadly. ‘I’m also quite curious about Harry and this magic world. How come you never told me about it?’

 

**‘It actually somehow slipped my mind. My mind was always elsewhere when I was a child,’** Neah replied.

 

Allen hummed. He strolled down the road back to the door where Harry is currently living. He make sure to open the gate a few distance away since it was morning. The moment he stepped out of the Ark, a piercing shrieked emitted from the house where Dumbledore left Harry. Allen winced.

 

‘This is gonna be a long 10 years, Uncle Neah.’

 

**‘I’m actually going with you on this one, nephew.’**


	3. At Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I follow the book mostly.
> 
> I also changed how long Allen was living. The number of years didn't quite add up.
> 
> Pejoy!

During the past 10 years, Allen and Neah watched over Harry Potter. They prevented any of the Dark Lord’s devoted followers, who wear trying to get near Harry, and turned them in to the Ministry of Magic. Neah told Allen about the Wizarding World, making Allen infatuated about it. The types of magic, the creatures, and all those sorts brought wonders to Allen’s mind.

 

It was also during the past 10 years when they saw Harry being mistreated, laughed and taunted at. They saw him suffering from his relatives and his peers. Allen wanted to help the boy, seeing Harry as himself during his time at the circus with Cosimo, but Neah was able to hold him back, reminding Allen that their purpose was to protect the Potter boy from magical harm, not Muggle harm. Instead, Allen helped Harry in a slightly indirect way. He would send in birthday cards secretly, making sure the boy’s relatives wouldn’t see them. Allen was glad to see the boy brighten up during the times every time it was July 31st. Then, Allen would occasionally come across with other wizards, telling them to go pay a small visit to Harry, who they all gladly did. He watched the boy steadily and unconsciously gaining his magical power, using it to get on school roofs to growing his hair after an unwanted haircut. Allen reported to Dumbledore the details by owl that was sent to him.

During Harry’s time at the Dursley’s, Allen paid a visit to the Leaky Cauldron to get into Diagon Alley. From the help of Neah and guidance of Timcampy, Allen managed to arrive at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to take a hefty amount of coins under Neah D. Campbell’s account. He entered Ollivander’s Wand Shop to buy a new wand, since Neah’s was long lost. Allen immediately liked the wand given to him after 7 tries: 15 inches, made from juniper wood and  thestral hair, flexible and strong, good for charms. He could feel the warmth and hear the musical melody after he grasped the wand. He paid the shop owner, who stared at Allen in bewilderment for being able to connect with a wand that is rarely used. Thestral hair, after all were those who are capable of death. Allen entered other shops to prepare when he works at Hogwarts 11 years later.

It was when the Dursley’s took their fat son, Dudley, and his friend to the zoo and Harry was allowed to come, too. Allen convinced the old Squib neighbor to call them that she can’t take the boy, lying that she had a broken leg from tripping over one of her cats. Allen followed the group of 6 to the zoo, seeing Harry’s content face of eating a lemon pop even though the fat boy and his friend got huge  chocolate  ice-cream cones.  Dudley even threw a tantrum when his knickerbocker glory didn’t have enough ice-cream on it.

** 'I swear ice-cream will be the death of them . Especially the fat one,' **Neah scorned as he saw the now calm Dudley eating the new knickerbocker glory.

‘Well, at least Harry had some.’  Allen was sitting on a table nearby as he watched the boy happily eating the glory.

It was when they arrived at the reptile house, where they host dangerous snakes and lizards. Allen watched as the glass separating the public and the boa constrictor disappear after Harry was pushed onto the floor by Dudley. He saw the horror inflicted on Dudley and his friend’s faces when the snake creeped out and landed on the floor. People screamed and fled as they stampeded towards the exit of the reptile house, leaving just Harry and Allen.

Thanks to Neah’s extensive knowledge of magic beyond of the Wizard World, Allen could hear the huge snake hiss, “ _B_ _razil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo _ ,” as it passed by Harry.

As it disappeared out of sight, Allen followed it, feeling that Harry would be alright or a while. It was out of the zoo when Allen approached the snake. He flashed his eyes, feeling them turn golden as he spoke to the snake in a low hissing voice.

“ _Y_ _ou wish to come to Brazil? I could grant you that wish, seeing that you can’t escape to far due to your size._ ” Allen held out an arm to allow the great snake climb on him.

The boa constrictor was surprised to meet two people who are able to communicate with him. Nevertheless, the snake gratefully slithered on Allen’s arm, coiling his long body over Allen’s. Allen opened an Ark portal, immediately transporting the both of them to Brazil. Allen lowered his arm to allow the snake climb off him.

“ _T_ _hanksss, amigo. Both you and the boy have my gratitude_ , ” the boa hissed happily.

Allen chuckled as he watch the boa slither away into the forest.

**'That was kind act of you to do, nephew,'**   Neah praised him.

‘I’m always like that, uncle. Now, it’s time to go back.’ Allen teleported himself back to the Dursleys’ home, just in time to see the loud voice of Vernon Dursley punishing Harry to stay in the cupboard with no dinner, making Allen feel bad for the boy. But there was nothing Allen can do except wait.

* * *

 

An owl arrived, but it wasn't for Allen. No, the owl  inserted  the letter  through  the Dursleys’ mailslot , indicating  that the letter was from Hogwarts. Through the window, Allen saw Harry’s uncle snatching the letter away from Harry’s hand, reading the letter to turn into a white porridge color, and sending Harry away to rip the letter and throwing it into the fire.

After some loud shoutings, Harry was moved into an actual room to sleep in, even though it was room full of useless junk. Dudley put on a hissy fit. Allen watched as the poor tortoise flew through the greenhouse roof with crash, for it was thrown by a screaming Dudley who was demanding to get Harry out of that room. Allen’s eardrums were screaming at the immense amount of shouting and screaming that was in the happening the household.

** ‘I’m so sorry, Allen! Forgive me! I didn’t think that it will be this sufferable! Oh, please! Let this stop! It’s hurting my ears!' **Neah wailed.

Allen gritted his teeth. ‘Uncle, you’re not helping. The screaming from the house is enough. Your wailing is making it worse for me.’

** ‘Why can’t we kill them?!?!’ **

‘You know we can’t! Their Harry’s relatives!’

** ‘Some relatives they are.’ **

In the end, Allen managed to save the falling tortoise. He sent the tortoise alone through the Ark portal into a nicer habitat than this insufferable place.

**‘Something tells me that Harry won’t be reading the letter any time soon,’**  Neah said as he and Allen watched Vernon take away the second letter sent to Harry.

‘Oh? Then what do you suggest we do?’ Allen asked.

Allen could feel his uncle grin in the back of his mind.  **‘Let me take over. I have a plan.’ **

Allen allowed his uncle to take over the body, feeling his mind being pushed back as Neah went forward. Just for the sake of appearances, Neah only changed the hair, slightly turned the skin grey, and cause the red scar to disappear. The owl that Neah used to report to Dumbledore was sent by Neah to tell the wizard of his plan. In the next day, the owl came back with Harry’s letter, but to Allen’s confusion, the letter was given to Neah. Neah untied the letter from the owl, and the owl flew off.

**‘Watch and learn, my nephew. Watch and learn.’**  Neah smiled.

Neah pulled out the wand inside the coat pocket and murmured, “ Gemino!” multiple times. Soon, Neah was crowded with piles of letters that are exactly the same of the letter that Neah was holding. Neah smiled again and pocketed it for future cloning.

** ‘And let the war begin.’ **

 

* * *

 

And so it began. Neah versus the Dursleys. First it started small, inserting three letters into the  mail slot . That didn't work as they saw Vernon tore up all three letters in front of Harry’s eyes. It grew to the point when 12 letters managed to squeeze between the cracks of the door to hundreds of letters whizzing down the chimney. Even Allen thought it was amusing as he watched the Dursleys struggle.

Somehow, the Dursleys were able to keep all those letters away from Harry. It all drove to the point where the Dursleys and Harry moved to a faraway hotel. Neah made sure to change the address before duplicating them and bombarding the hotel mercilessly. The group four were forced to move to a small isolated island with a poor excuse of a shack in the middle. Heavy rain pelted the area, causing not only to have Neah cast an Impervius Charm on himself but also disabling him to send the letter by air.

It was luck when Hagrid came along in close to midnight, sent by Dumbledore to see if Neah’s plan was working. Understanding Neah’s predicament, Hagrid took the final letter, which address was changed last minute by Neah, and flew to where the island is, assuring Neah before that he’ll deliver the letter to Harry. Neah had no doubt that Hagrid would succeed, seeing that Hagrid’s size will intimidate the Dursley’s enough.

Neah called upon the Ark’s gate, transporting himself to Dumbledore’s study. After taking over the body for a while, he felt exhausted and allowed Allen to regain control again. The skin turned back to pale, the red upside pentacle appeared, and the hair turned back to white. The Ark gate closed behind him.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Allen greeted the old wizard. “Thank you for sending Hagrid. Sending those letters was quite tiring for Neah. The Dursleys were stubborn.”

“That is of no problem, Allen. Thank you for watching over Harry with Arabella for the past 11 years. I believe Arabella can take care of Harry in August,” Dumbledore answered back. “Sending those reports actually quite assured me of Harry’s safety. I take it you got accustomed to the wizard world?”

“Ah, yes. Thanks to Uncle Neah, I’m quite used to it. The wand is a wondrous object,” Allen replied, taking out his wand and admiring it. “Juniper wood and thestral hair as its core.”

Dumbledore seemed surprised at that. With his extensive knowledge on the Hallows, it was said that the Elder’s Wand’s core was thestral  hair. However, he shook the thought away.

“I agree. The wand, I believe that Ollivander had told you, has a mind of its own. Did you know that juniper trees stand for a great journey, having taken many twists and turns and being capable of being true to yourself, never compromising your integrity?”

“ Hm, I did not know that. It actually describes me perfectly.”

“It’s as the saying goes, ‘The wand chooses the wizard.’ This seems to suit you.”

Allen smiled at Dumbledore. “Perfectly. Now, getting down to business. Do I start getting accustomed to this school’s tradition?”

Dumbledore nodded at him. “Yes. That will work nicely. Timcampy,” he indicated to the golden golem flying nearby, “should be able to help you find where you need to go. And I believe your uncle has told you about Hogwarts.”

“Yes, he did. But it’ll be nice to experience it myself. Also, as Assistant Professor, what will I be doing?”

“I am thinking that not only you will assist me, but also assist other professors with their work. Of course, Hagrid and Minerva know about you. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the staff later on. You’ll have your own office, but I believe you will use your own Ark as sleeping quarters?”

“I prefer it so. Thank you for your consideration, Professor. I will also continue to watch over Harry during the rest of his school years, if you don’t mind?”

“Call me Albus. And no, I won’t mind. Actually, it will help me since I am quite busy these days.”

“Then there is nothing else you need or I need to know?”

The old man thought carefully. “Hmm…I’ll appreciate it if you don’t use the Ark in school grounds unless it’s for emergencies.”

“That can be done. Now, if you’ll excuse, I shall explore the school. I have poor sense of direction despite being 70  years old.” And with that, Allen smiled and left the office through the doors of Dumbledore’s office. With Timcampy in front of him, he began exploring the huge castle that awfully reminded him of the Black Order.

* * *

 

Allen was sitting at the High Table with the rest of the staff in the Great Hall. It was the night when the Hogwarts students will arrive. Neah had created the white half-mask that Cross Marian worn before it was destroyed by the Apocryphos to disguise Allen. Having long white hair, the red star scar, and a black left arm that has a glowing green cross embedded in the hand will attract unnecessary attention to Allen. After the mask’s magic, he now has blazing red hair tied in a ponytail, its ends spiked everywhere. The scar on his face and black arm are gone; the face and left arm looks like anybody else’s. This is what Allen imagined himself grown up if he hadn't gotten the scar. 

 

Allen took the name of Red D. Campbell to be less suspicious, since his official name is recorded on Muggle history books of his achievement in the Great Holy War. Students raised up as Muggles are bound to be coming in this magic school. 

Dumbledore introduced him to the rest of the staff. Besides a suspicious glance from Snape and a wary glance from Quirrell, and everything was fine. Well, not exactly. Allen could feel a murderous aura coming from the back of Quirrell’s head, beneath the turban he’s wearing.  It was quite hard to control his left eye from activating since it was so close.

**‘That turban is disturbing me. It not only has the aura that Harry’s scar emits, but also it reminds me of Wisely,’**  Neah thought wryly.

Allen made sure to report this to Dumbledore, who said he would deal with this.

Back to present, Allen stared at the four long tables being filled up by students. After the students had settled in, the great doors opened to reveal Minerva leading the group of first years down the hall. He spotted Harry near a red-headed boy that strongly reminded him of Lavi.

‘It’s becoming uncanny to see people who resemble to 70 years ago,’ Allen thought nervously.

** ‘Relax, Allen. It is ** **the magical world. Strange things are bound to happen,’**  Neah  comforted his nephew.

The group of students was now standing in front of the four tables. Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and an old patchy witch’s hat. She set the stool in front of the first years and placed the hat on top of the stool. Allen saw that the hat’s brim opening like a mouth and begin to sing:

_ “Oh, you may not think I’m pretty, _

_ But don’t judge on what you see, _

_ I’ll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There’s nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can’t see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set  Gryffindors  apart; _

_ You might belong in  Hufflepuff , _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient  Hufflepuffs  are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old  Ravenclaw , _

_ if you’ve a ready mind, _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps in  Slytherin _

_ You’ll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folk use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don’t be afraid! _

_ And don’t get in a flap! _

_ You’re in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I’m a Thinking Cap!” _

Everybody applauded as the hat finished singing his song. Allen and Neah especially enjoyed, the song was quite nice and bright. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward with a scroll in her hand and began calling out names. Allen paid no attention, glancing at each individual student in the first years, then at the four tables. He tried to block out the noise as the tables cheer every time a student joins them. It was when Harry’s name was called that caught Allen’s attention.

“Potter, Harry!”

When his name was called, whispers were exchanged across the Great Hall. Allen couldn't care less as he watched the huge hat cover up half of the boy’s head.

The hat stayed on Harry’s head for a while, occasionally moving once in a while. Then it opened its brim to scream out the House that Harry will be in throughout his school years.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Much to Allen and Neah’s displeasure, the Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Harry joined their table. Allen caught sight of twins who also had red hair screaming, “We got Potter! We got Potter!” Another red-headed boy got up to shake Harry’s hand. 

‘My God! How many of them are there?’ Allen thought disbelievingly as he ignored the rest of the names being listed off.

**‘The world is an amazingly small place. Things thought impossible are now possible,”**  Neah replied.

‘I just hope that their personalities aren't like Lavi’s.’ Allen stared at the twins.

The naming ceremony had finally finished much to Allen’s relief. It would be hell to go through that again. He internally scowled when he remembered he has to go through it every year from now on.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. 

“Welcome,” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” 

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Allen saw that Harry was struggling to whether laugh or not.

**‘Oi. Are you going to eat or not?’**   Neah prodded him.

Allen looked to see food appearing in front of him. He began piling huge amounts of food on his plate, but more so out of pleasure than hunger. Immortality at least preserved Allen’s metabolism and strength. Students and teachers alike stared at Allen’s eating habits. Dumbledore simply ignored him as he continued to make a small conversation with Professor McGonagall, whose attention was mostly focused on Allen.

* * *

 

** Harry’s Side **

Harry stared at the teacher, who he assume is one of his teachers, eating the food like crazy. Well, at least he had some table manners. Harry was already sick just looking at him eat, and he saw that some of the teachers were thinking the same.

“Merlin’s pants!” Fred gaped at the red-haired professor. “How can he fit all of that in his stomach?”

George was paling slightly. “I think he even eats more than you do, Ron.”

Ron seemed to be agreeing with his brothers, looking a bit sick.

Percy seemed to be the one not disturbed. “I wonder who that person is.”

“He’s not from last year?” Ron asked.

“No. But we’ll wait for Dumbledore’s speech to introduce him to us.”

Never before Harry wanted dinner to end so quickly.

* * *

**Allen's Side**

Dinner ended, and all the food disappeared. The food was rich and delicious, and he never felt so content like this for a long time. All this food reminded him of Jerry’s cooking. Then Allen saw Dumbledore stand up, making the hall silent.

“Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”

Allen saw that Dumbledore’s eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

‘Oh God, it’s worse. Lavi doubled,’ Allen thought miserably.

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Allen saw in the corner of his eyes that Harry was among the few uneasy laughters that rose from the tables.

“Now then, I like to introduce a new staff member among us. Please welcome Professor Campbell as our new Assistant Professor. He’ll be assisting not only me but also the rest of the Professors with anything.”

‘Here we go. Prepare your ears, Neah ,” Allen warned to his uncle as he stood up, smiled to everyone, and took a bow.

**‘I think my ears were already broken 11 years ago,'**   was all Neah said back when loud clapping filled the Great Hall. Allen sat back down on his seat again.

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” cried Dumbledore. Allen noticed that the other teachers’ smiles had become rather fixed. Well, Allen didn't care; he was interested in all kinds of music and was curious about this one.

“Everyone pick their favorite tune,” said Dumbledore, “and off we go!”

_ “Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  Hoggy  Warty Hogwarts,  _

_ Teach us something please,  _

_ Whether we be old and bald  _

_ Or young with scabby knees,  _

_ Our heads could do with filling  _

_ With some interesting stuff,  _

_ For now they’re bare and full of air,  _

_ Dead flies and bits of fluff,  _

_ So teach us things worth knowing,  _

_ Bring back what we’ve forgot, _

_  just do your best,  _

_ we’ll do the rest,  _

_ And learn until our brains all rot.” _

** ‘Well….That was pleasant.’ **


	4. Life at the Magic School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I believe this chapter is dull. Sorry for uncreative title.
> 
> But pejoy.

Allen was in the white room where the heart of the Ark is located. The white piano was sitting in the center of the room, and Allen was sitting on the piano seat. Timcampy was on the piano, his mouth wide open as he showed Allen the music score. Allen was undisguised as he began playing the [Musician's Melody](https://youtu.be/p347HTRkbTk) on the piano. 

 

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_  

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo,_  

 _Hitotsu, Futatsu to_  

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_  

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_  

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_  

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,_  

 _Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_  

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_  

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_  

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_  

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_  

 _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_  

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo,_  

 _Hitotsu, Futatsu to_  

 _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_  

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_  

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_  

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,_  

 _Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_  

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_  

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_  

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_  

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_  

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_  

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_  

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_  

 

Allen sighed as he finished playing the song. He missed his friends, the people he knew from the Black Order. Hell, even missed the Tyki and Road! It was so suffering. Timcampy closed his mouth and flew on top of Allen’s head. 

 

“At least, I have you and Neah to talk to,” Allen said as he looked at the mirror where Neah was looking at him back. 

 

 **‘You forgot about Cross,’** Neah pointed out. 

 

Allen snorted. “As if he’s someone to talk to. He’ll just talk the drunk and womanizer he is. I bet he’s waiting for me to call so he can dump all his debts on us again.” 

 

 **‘Good point.’**  

 

“Well, I better get going. Don’t want to be late for my first aid.” Allen stood up and left the room to enter the office in Hogwarts that Dumbledore gave him. He disguised himself back to being red-headed Professor Campbell. With Timcampy in the lead, he avoided the moving staircases and broken steps to arrive at the Transfiguration room on time. If his knowledge is correct, Harry should be in the same room. He arrived just in time to see the last of the students filling in the room. 

 

“Ah, Professor Campbell, right on time,” Minerva greeted him. 

 

“Thank you, Professor for allowing me to take your class first,” Allen bowed at the professor, causing stares from the students. 

 

“There’s no need for that. You may stand in the corner and wait for any instructions I need you to do.” 

 

Allen smiled at her as he saw Harry settled down on one of the seats. “It’ll be my pleasure.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday came before Allen knew it. During the past week, all the work that he assisted that the Professors gave him was quite tiring. Especially, the History Professor, Professor Binn, since he was a ghost. Allen immediately didn’t like Professor Quirrell due to his fake façade he’s putting up. And that his room stinks of garlic. 

 

‘I’m thinking about Krory now….’ Allen reminisced as he saw the DADA professor stutter as he gave out the lessons. 

 

Besides the DADA room, Allen didn’t like the Herbology greenhouses. Just those enough reminded Allen about the flower horrors he experienced not only in his apprenticeship with Cross but also at Krory’s mansion. 

 

Professor Flitwick, Professor Kettleburn, and Professor Burbage were teachers that were pleasant to him. Allen and Neah felt great respect towards Flitwick, since he not only teaches Charms but also Music/Choir. 

 

In Friday, Allen was delighted to share the same room with Harry again. But a little problem was attached along…. 

 

“You’re late,” Snape snarled softly at Allen. In return, Allen simply smiled and placed himself in the corner of the room. 

 

“I’m truly sorry, Professor Snape. You see, I couldn’t find Timcampy and got lost on my way here.” 

 

Snape gave Allen a glare that showed that he didn’t care and began the class. 

 

‘This time, it’s Kanda,’ Allen mused. 

 

 **‘I really don’t like this bastard of a teacher already,’** Neah said distrustfully. 

 

Allen watched as Snape tormented and bullied Harry, but there was nothing he can do about it. As a teacher and a new one to boot, he can’t stop it. But he’s allowed to intervene. 

 

“Professor Snape, if you’re done interrogating the boy, would like to please start class? Time is Galleons, you know?” Allen said. 

 

Snape shot another glare at Allen. Allen stared back, his grey eyes holding up the contest against beetle black ones. 

 

“Tch.” And with that, Snape began his lesson. 

 

‘Definitely Kanda,’ Allen confirmed. 

 

Allen helped the students point out the ingredients they need for the potion they’re about to make. He watched as two points were unfairly taken away from Gryffindor. He pleasantly smiled to each student, whether Slytherin or Gryffindor as they asked him to help them. Allen could feel Snape’s eyes boring at his back as he helped a Slytherin who was mixing the wrong way. 

 

An hour later after the students left the class, Allen called after Professor Snape. 

 

“Ah, Professor Snape, may I have a word with you?” 

 

Allen saw Snape curl his lips as he replied. 

 

“What is it that you need, Professor  _Campbell_ ,” Snape spat out the last name in disgust. 

 

 **‘Oi. That bastard needs a lesson or two for belittling my family name,’** Neah snarled. 

 

Allen ignored his uncle, replying back to the Potions Master. “I feel it is not fair for picking on Harry and taking away the Gryffindor’s points for practically nothing at all. Is there a reason why you do so?” 

 

Snape sneered. “I believe it’s not of your business, Professor Campbell.” 

 

Allen then glared at back at him, surprising the professor. “Actually, it is my business. You see, Professor Dumbledore asked me to watch over the boy. And seeing that you are belittling him makes me wonder of your poor actions as a professor of Hogwarts.” 

 

Snape regained his composure as he stared back indifferently at the Assistant Professor. “So, Potter has a little bodyguard to protect him at all times.” 

 

‘Little. He did not just said that.’ Allen thought. 

 

 **‘Let me at ‘im, Allen. He needs some injuries or two. Or seven to put him back in place. No one except his friends is allowed to call him that!’** Neah raged. 

 

It took all of Allen’s effort to push Neah down. ‘Calm yourself, uncle.’ 

 

Allen narrowed his eyes at the hateful professor. “Yes, Harry now does. And if you don’t watch out…” Allen grinned sinisterly and flashed his eyes amber at the now startled Potions professor, “your life may be gone before you know it,” Allen finished sweetly. “Oh, look at the window! I believe it’s time for lunch~! You better head to the Great Hall if you want anything~!” Allen reverted his golden eyes back to grey and put on a more innocent smile as he skipped out of the dungeons, leaving a very stunned and scared professor behind. 

 

It was on the third level when he felt Timcampy crash into him. 

 

“Ah, Timcampy! I’ve been looking all over for you! Don’t leave my side anymore, ‘mkay?” Allen scolded the golden golem. The golem fluttered his wings in reply. 

 

* * *

 

Allen was currently in his office right now. Through Timcampy’s recordings, he found out why Timcampy wasn’t there to lead Allen to the dungeons. A certain Mrs. Norris kept chasing the poor golem all over the castle. Allen made sure to stay away from Mrs. Norris and Filch for extra precautions. 

 

It was sunny afternoon, and he was with Madam Hooch on the fields. Broomsticks were lined up in two rows for the upcoming students. Allen saw that among the students was Harry and the red-headed boy, who he believes is called Ron. 

 

It was when the fidgeting boy, called Neville, broke his wrist when he slipped off his broom. Madam Hooch had taken the boy to the Hospital Ward, telling Allen to watch over the students.  

 

It wasn’t even one minute when two figures were already up in the air on their broomsticks. One he believes was called Malfoy, holding a glass orb with some strange color mist inside. The other figure was Harry. Allen sighed internally. 

 

‘This boy is going to be the death of me,’ Allen thought. 

 

“Oi, what are you two doing up there?! Come down this moment!” Allen shouted at the two flying boys. 

 

Harry had the decency to look ashamed of himself, but the Malfoy boy jeered back. “Make me.” 

 

Allen sighed irritably. 

 

 **‘Want me to deal with the brat, nephew?’** Neah asked. 

 

‘No, uncle, I got it under control.’ 

 

Allen took out his wand and pointed at Malfoy, who’s now beginning to look afraid. 

 

“Mister Malfoy, please come down immediately or I will use other forceful measures,” Allen warned. 

 

Even though Malfoy looked a bit uneasy, he was still defiant. 

 

“Ohhhh, I’m so scared! Are sure you’re even a wizard? I haven’t even seen you use your wand yet,” Malfoy taunted. 

 

 **‘Hookay, nobody messes with my nephew and gets away from it!’** Neah suddenly gained control over the body, forcing Allen back. Luckily, the mask’s disguise was still up. But even so, his eye flashed golden.

 

“You asked for it.” Neah growled, surprising the Gryffindors and Slytherins. He pointed the wand at the broom and cried out, “ _Descendo!”_  

 

“Wahhh!!” Malfoy yelped clutching the broom as it went down. Neah casted another spell, slowing the boy’s fall.  

 

“ _Aresto Momentum!_ ” 

 

Unfortunately, the glass orb went flying out of Malfoy’s hands as he made his fall. Before Neah could cast another spell to cushion the ball’s fall, a sudden spurt of speed raced towards the fallen orb, catching just in time before the glass shattered on the ground.  Harry then carefully landed himself, with the Remembrall on one hand.  

 

“HARRY POTTER!” 

 

A furious Professor McGonagall came storming towards the group of students. Neah saw that the Malfoy brat was smirking at the boy’s demise. The Gryffindors tried to stand up for Harry, but it was no use, until Neah decided to intervene. 

 

“I think I am at fault, Professor McGonagall,” Neah apologized to the older woman. “I wasn’t paying attention and the two of them had flown up before I knew it. Please do not blame on Mr. Potter, for it is I who should be watching.” 

 

“Professor Campbell-“ Harry tried to protest, but Neah waved it aside, focusing his attention at the professor in front of him. 

 

“Ah, it is something else I need to ask of Harry. I assure you that Potter is not in trouble.” 

 

That brought great confusion to not only the students but Neah as well.  

 

‘Uncle, may I take over please?’ 

 

 **‘Whoops, my boy. I forgot,’** Neah said sheepishly as he retreated back. 

 

“Then, what is it, Professor?” Allen asked confused, his eyes changing back grey.

 

She stared at him, remembering 11 years ago of what happened, and then gave a rare smile that stunned everyone including Malfoy. “That is something you’ll have to find out yourself. Now come along, Potter.” 

 

She and Harry disappeared, leaving the silent professor and students behind. 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before rumors spread that Harry became the youngest Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Allen was simply glad that Harry wasn’t punished for what he did.  

 

 **‘Ah, I remember my time on a broomstick. It was quite refreshing. And better than that lousy motorcycle. I had a Cleansweep. Don’t remember the number though. It has been more than 50 years,’**  Neah mused.  **‘Do want to give a try?’**  

 

‘Maybe next time. I have more serious business to deal with,’ Allen replied. 

 

Allen currently is preventing the Weasley twins from blowing up the toilet in order to get the seat from the restroom on the fifth floor. After some light scolding, he let the twins go. Allen knew from experience that turning the twins in to Filch won’t do a thing. He even surprised the twins by stating that if they want to blow up a toilet, they have to be careful to do it where no one was nearby. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was sitting down with the rest of the professors on the High Table. He decided to keep his meals now on proportional, just for the sake of everybody’s health. He was currently eating his Mitarashi Dango that he specially requested from the house elves. As he slowly savor the treat, using his large-sensory ears, he heard of the illegal Midnight Duel that is about to happen between Harry and Ron against Malfoy and Crabbe. It was quite obvious that Malfoy is lying to them, attempting to get the boy in trouble. Allen sighed. 

 

‘That Malfoy kid is going to cause plenty of trouble for me later on.’ 

 

 **‘We should stay awake at night. Something tells me that something will go wrong tonight….’**  Neah advised. 

 

‘Good idea.’ 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Harry’s Side**  

 

Harry knew he shouldn’t trust the Malfoy boy. He tricked him and Ron! Right now, not only he and Ron were getting in trouble, but Hermione and Neville were dragged in as well. Peeves had sold them out, leading them to flee for their lives from the wrath of Filch to hide behind the door. Luckily, Peeves had a magical change of heart to lead Filch away. Unfortunately, he and his fellow Gryffindors realized in horror why Professor Dumbledore warned them not to go to the specific door on the third floor. A huge canine with three heads occupied the corridor. 

 

All it took was a growl and three pairs of eyes that made them skedaddle out of there. Just in time to run into Professor Campbell. 

 

“What are you four doing here?!” he asked. “I believe Professor Dumbledore forbid in coming here! And to be here at this time?!” 

 

Harry heard Neville whimper of being caught. Hermione was looking mortified at the thought of being caught by a  _professor._  Ron was turning pale. Harry looked uneasily at the now staring professor. 

 

“Professor, we-” Harry began until he heard footsteps coming along. Filch. 

 

Professor Campbell seemed to understand the students’ situation and quickly herded them to the portrait of the Fat Lady, away from Filch. 

 

“Now would you please tell me why you were at the third floor and at past curfew?” Professor Campbell crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“We’re sorry, Professor. We just wanted to explore the castle more. We got caught by Peeves before and he kind of threatened us to bring Filch. We escaped through the door and accidentally discovered the huge dog. We didn’t mean to!” Harry half-lied. He hoped that Professor Campbell believed him. 

 

The professor’s stare was unnerving as it searched Harry’s eyes if he was telling the truth. Harry inwardly hoped that the professor will believe. Then the professor sighed. 

 

“Alright. I believe you. But that does not excuse you from receiving punishments for wandering around in the night and discovering the forbidden corridor.” 

 

Hermione then began  _pleading_ the professor. “Please don’t take away our points! We didn’t mean to wander around!” 

 

Professor Campbell looked at us quizzically at the Gryffindors. “Who said I would be taking away points?” 

 

Harry and Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Huh?” 

 

“Since you  _are_ first years, I think detention for each of you is enough. Professor Snape already unfairly took away the points from you.” 

 

Hermione gushed, “Thank you, sir! We promise not to wander around!” 

 

He nodded back. “I hope you four keep that promise. I expect to see the both of you in my office next  Friday at 2 o’clock. It will be just simply cleaning,  _without using magic._ But I believe it’s better than any other punishments, considering seeing one of Professor Snape’s detentions. I also expect you four not to spill what’s in the corridor. If I caught you wandering again, your punishment won’t be light. Now, go back to sleep before Filch comes.” 

 

The Gryffindors didn’t need to be told twice. They quickly tell the Fat Lady the password and hastily entered their common room. 

 

“Well, I hope you guys are proud of yourselves now! We got in trouble!” Hermione snapped. 

 

“Chill, Hermione. At least it was Professor Campbell we ran into. I heard he’s the coolest teacher ever! I even heard from George and Fred that Professor Campbell let them free after a light scolding when they attempted to blow up the toilet,” Ron replied. 

 

“But still! We got detention!” 

 

“At least he didn’t take away points. He’s fair to all the Houses, unfortunately. Wish he could be our Head of the House.” 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she climbed the staircase to the girls’ dormitory. “You boys are impossible! And just to let you know, that dog was there for a purpose!” 

 

Ron sarcastically replied back. “Noooo way! We didn’t realize!” 

 

Hermione didn’t realize Ron’s tone. “It was actually guarding something. There was a trapdoor beneath its feet!” 

 

“How did you even have the time to look at its  _feet_? I was too busy staring at its three faces!” Harry said in disbelief. 

 

She snorted. “I’m observant unlike you dimwits. We were lucky that we didn’t get killed, or worst, expelled. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to bed.” And with that she disappeared. 

 

Ron stared at her with his mouth open. 

 

“No, we don’t mind,” he said. “You’d think we dragged her along, wouldn’t you?” 

 

But what Hermione said stayed in Harry’s mind as he climbed to bed. What was the dog guarding? The newspaper suddenly came to mind in Hagrid’s house. Now, Harry knows where the grubby package from vault seven hundred and thirteen is. 

 

Then he remembered the professor. And why was he there? The professor certainly wasn’t anywhere near them when they entered the forbidden corridor, and he was there when they got out. Too tired to think anymore, Harry fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

  

It was the next week, and Allen was enjoying his breakfast in the next morning. When the owls arrived for mail time, he noticed six screech owls struggling to carry a long thin package that was dropped in front of Harry. Allen immediately knew it was the broomstick that Professor McGonagall mentioned to him. She had personally bought the broomstick for Harry. As much as the old witch didn’t show, she is actually competitive in heart. 

 

He left the Great Hall just in time to see Harry and Ron facing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

 

“What’s going on here, boys?” Allen asked. 

 

“Harry’s got a broomstick, Professor,” Malfoy said quickly. 

 

Allen noticed the broomstick and smiled at Harry. “Ah, yes. Professor McGonagall told me about it. What model is it?” 

 

“It’s a Nimbus Two Thousand, sir,” Harry replied who seemed to be struggling not to laugh at Malfoy’s confusion. “And it’s really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it.” 

 

Allen heard his uncle chortling in the back of his mind, and Allen himself is trying to not to laugh at Malfoy’s misfortune. 

 

“Are you forgetting about me?” Allen teased. “I was there, you know.” 

 

Harry blushed, indicating he did indeed remembered that Allen was there at the time. “Ah, it’s thanks to you, too, Professor.” 

 

Allen smiled again in amusement. “Now all four of you run along.” Harry and Ron quickly went up the staircase.  Allen turned to Malfoy. “Oh, and my dear boy Malfoy. I must apologize for my rude behavior at the Quidditch field. I am diagnosed with, er, a  _bipolar personality._  I’ll try my best to refrain my split personality from now on.” 

 

Malfoy seemed to be stunned of a professor apologizing to him. Allen smiled at him again and went off. 

 

 **‘ _Bipolar personality._  Nice one. Thank you for considering me a personality,’ **Neah said grumpily. 

 

‘What else can I say? I have the spirit of my uncle talking into my mind? As much the wizard world has much explanations, there are limits.’ 

 

* * *

 

 

It was seven o’clock when Allen decided to pay a visit to the Quidditch field. It was vast and fresh; the sky can be easily seen. Allen saw Oliver along and began making light chat with him about Quidditch. Well, Allen needed a bit help from Neah about this sport since Oliver seemed to be an avid fan of Quidditch. Oliver was a bit curious of Timcampy that was flying nearby, questioning Allen if it was a a Snitch. Allen replied back that Timcampy is a golem, ending their conversation.  

 

 **‘But I did get the idea of creating Timcampy from a Snitch. Golden, small, fast, and has great memories,’** Neah added. 

 

They came just in time to see Harry doing loops on his broomstick. He clapped, causing Harry to turn around and blush.  

 

“Hey, Potter, come down!” Oliver yelled beside Allen. 

 

Harry gracefully landed his broomstick near Allen and Oliver. 

 

“Very nice. I see what Professor McGonagall meant….You really are a natural. I’m just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you’ll be joining team practice three times a week.” 

 

“Sure, Oliver. How about you Professor? What are you doing here?” Harry asked. 

 

“I was coming here to look at the stars. The Astronomy tower is too far from my office, so I decided to come to the Quidditch field and I met up with Mr. Wood here,” Allen explained. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I shall be on the seats.” Allen smiled politely and went to the stadium. 

 

Allen watched as Wood explained the rules to Harry. He watched as each ball was brought forth. It was quite amusing for the Bludger to attack the boys. He snorted when Wood mentioned that the Weasley twins were a pair of human Bludgers themselves; he agreed with Wood completely.  

 

Fred and George along with their friend, Lee Jordan, seemed to make an attempt to cause as much ruckus as they can in class. There were numerous times that Allen placed them in detention, took away points, or gave them scoldings. Unfortunately, the Weasley twins caught on that the detentions were light, the points taken were small, and the scoldings were short. But, thanks to that, they managed to behave whenever Allen was in class since they have respect for him. However, that caused Allen more work since the rest of the professors caught on to Allen’s effect on the twins, making demands that Allen comes to their classes every time the twins were in it. 

 

Allen watched in interest when Wood pulled out the Snitch. It indeed looked like Timcampy. But to Allen’s disappointment, Wood stored the Snitch away, for it was too dark to release the small golden ball. Instead, golf balls were thrown to test Harry’s abilities. Harry managed to catch all of them, making Wood pleased. 

 

Allen stayed in the field, even after Harry and Oliver left. He watched the dark cloudless sky. Stars shined in every corner, making the black seemed a little lighter. Allen hummed the Musician’s melody as he searched for the constellations he learned about during his travels. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was on Halloween night when something interesting happened. When Allen was about to finish off his steak, Professor Quirrell barged through the twin oak doors, declared that a troll had entered the dungeons, and fainted right in the middle of the hallway, causing panic everywhere. 

 

But Allen was no fool. He saw through Quirrell’s act immediately. It was even worse than Komui’s. When the students lined up to be led to their dormitories, Allen noticed Harry and Ron sneaking off. 

 

‘What in God’s name are they doing?’ Allen thought. But as much Allen wanted to follow them, he had follow Dumbledore’s orders. He can’t act suspicious in front of the staff if he suddenly disappeared. 

 

When the Houses were safely in their dormitories, Dumbledore had gathered up all of the staff members, excluding Professor Binns who won’t be able to even to do a thing.  

 

But before Dumbledore can utter out a single word,  oud roars of anger and crashing came from the dungeons below. There is no doubt that the troll was there. 

 

“Minerva, Severus, Quirrell, and Al-Red. Go check it out,” Dumbledore ordered. 

 

Allen followed the teachers as they rushed down the staircases, following the noise to eventually end up in the girl’s bathroom. There, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing there, shaking. The huge troll in front of them was unconscious. Allen saw that Professor McGonagall was furious as he interrogated the Gryffindors. However, Allen could see that Hermione had just lied so the boys wouldn’t get in trouble. Allen can put two and two together that Harry and Ron realized that Hermione was in dungeons and went to save her from the troll. But, Allen stayed silent. The teachers will start to wonder why Allen was watching Harry so closely. 

 

The students were able to escape punishment, with points lost and gained, to Allen’s relief. He saw how Snape was tight-lipped when the students didn’t receive punishments. 

 

It was during midnight when Allen managed to get some time alone with Professor Dumbledore. 

 

“Professor Dumbledore, there were some things that were bothering me,” Allen started off as he sat on one of the chairs. 

 

Dumbledore settled down on his own chair. “Oh? What do you mean?” 

 

“Quirrell’s faint. It was fake. I’ve seen better faints in my life, believe me. And what Professor would leave the troll alone in the dungeons to go to the Great Halls, especially a DADA professor? I firmly believe that Quirrell was the one who let the troll in.” 

 

Dumbledore hummed. “Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind. Is there anything else?” 

 

“Hermione lied.” 

 

Dumbledore shot his eyebrows up. “What do you mean?” 

 

“She wasn’t at the Great Hall at all during dinner. I saw Harry and Ron sneaking off in a different direction towards the dungeon. I believe they realized Hermione was danger and went to save her. Hermione took the blame, so the boys wouldn’t get in trouble.” 

 

Dumbledore stayed silent for a while before he spoke. “I see…What do you suggest we should do?” 

 

“I’d say that I shall start watching Quirrell from now on beside Harry. The man is suspicious.” 

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I give you my permission. Make sure that nothing suspicious is happening.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Allen stood up. Then he opened Ark right in the middle of Dumbledore’s study. 

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Allen, I thought I already discussed about using the Ark in school grounds.” 

 

Allen grinned. “It is an emergency, Albus. You see, my legs are tired and I’ve been handling a hefty amount of work from the professors. I’m afraid that I would collapse in the hallway, scaring a poor professor if they thought I was dead. Also, I feel vulnerable with Peeves around. This is the best way for me. Good night, Albus.” Then he stepped into the gate and he was gone. 


	5. Interesting Things Had Happened....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ.**
> 
> **I HAVE ALREADY FINISHED THE FIRST BOOK FOR HARRY POTTER. NOW I WANT YOUR OPINION IF I SHOULD DO THE SAME FOR THE SECOND BOOK OR SHALL I SKIM IT OVER? THE HARRY POTTER PART HERE YOU SEE ISN'T THE REAL MAJOR EVENT THAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN IN ALLEN'S LIFE. PLEASE PUT IN THE COMMENTS BELOW IF YOU WANT TO ME TO PUT ALLEN AS A CHARACTER THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR I SHALL SKIM THROUGH IT AND PUT IN THE REAL MAJOR EVENT?**

“GET OUT!  _OUT!_ ” 

 

Allen got startled when Harry came running past him, almost making the professor fall. Harry had a look of fright on his face as he ran away. Allen peered through the door that Harry came from to see Snape and Filch. Snape had fury spread across his face. 

 

“Is there something wrong, Professor Snape? I was just passing by to see Harry running as if the Headless Horseman was chasing after him. No pun intended,” Allen added. 

 

“It’s none of your business,  _Red._  Please stay out of my business,” Snape sneered as Filch went pass Allen. Allen noticed that Mrs. Norris was walking next  to Filch but had stared up to look at TImcampy on Allen’s head. 

 

 **‘Boy, let me take over. It seems like this one didn’t remember about last time,’** Neah said, pushing a protesting Allen away. 

 

Snape stared horrified as Allen’s disguise has its hair turned black, skin turned grey, seven stigmas lined across his forehead, and eyes flashed burning gold. 

 

“Then it would be my business,  _Snape_ ,” Neah spat. Neah’s low feral voice is in complete contrast to Allen’s light and pleasant one. 

 

“Who the hell are you?!” Snape yelped, trying to limp far away from Neah. Neah noticed through the rips of his robes that the professor was injured. 

 

‘So that’s why Snape was mad. Harry saw an injury that made Snape look weak. How dearing,’ Allen mused. 

 

 **‘I don’t care. Right now, I’m focusing this bastard of a man who insulted my nephew.’**  

 

“You may or may not believe me, but I am this boy’s uncle. If you  _dare_ , to insult or hurt him, I will come and haunt you in your dreams,” Neah growled taking another step forward. He closed the door behind him, silently locking it so the Potions master wouldn’t escape. His eyes burned into Snape, causing him to pale. 

 

‘You just made a Road reference, Neah.’ Allen chirped. Neah ignored him. 

 

“You! You were the one from last time!” Snape shouted, pointing a finger at Neah. 

 

“Actually, no. My nephew is able to use my powers once in a while. Be glad he didn’t use anything else,” Neah smiled evilly. “And don’t bother telling this Dumbledore. I have known him longer than you did. But, we are going off subject here.  I didn’t appear to talk about  _that._  No, I’m here to make sure that you will never insult my precious nephew. If you do, then,” Neah used a finger and run it across his throat while making a ‘kkhhh!’ sound. 

 

Snape fainted after seeing that. 

 

 **‘I think that went well. You can have your body back, my boy,’** Neah said happily as he retreated back. 

 

‘You’ve been switching so many numerous times, uncle,’ Allen thought as his hair turned bright red, the skin paled, and eyes turned silvery grey. 

 

 **‘You know how much I love you, Allen,’** Neah replied sweetly. 

 

Allen rolled his eyes. ‘I already know that you’re over-protective! You come out for the littlest of things!’ 

 

Neah simply chuckled at that. 

 

Then, Allen spotted a book that was on the desk nearby. Allen went over to it.  _Quidditch Through the Ages_  it was called. 

 

‘I bet Snape took it away from Harry, and Harry came back to retrieve, only to see Snape’s injuries,’ Allen thought. 

 

 **‘Best if we return the book to the boy.’**  

 

‘Then, what should we do with the Professor?’ 

 

 **‘Leave him and let him hope that it was all a nightmare.’**  

 

Allen had the decency to plop the unconscious professor on his chair before leaving with the book. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the next morning when Allen found Harry again in the Great Hall. 

 

“Mr. Potter! I believe this is your book!” Allen went towards Harry, holding out the book to the 11 year old wizard. Harry’s eyes were wide, and Ron beside had his mouth open. 

 

“Where did you get it, sir?” Harry asked as he gratefully took the book. 

 

Allen smiled. “Well, if you haven’t noticed, when you ran away from Snape, you nearly stumbled me over. I went to check and I managed, er,  _persuade_  him to hand the book over. Also, you should close your mouth, Mr. Weasley. Flies and spiders may enter through there,” he teased. 

 

Ron immediately shut his mouth after the mention of ‘spiders.’ 

 

“Anyways, even though I’m a professor and have to stay neutral, I wish you luck in your Quidditch match against the Slytherins!” Allen then headed towards the High Table. 

 

“Thanks, professor!” 

 

Allen only gave a small wave in response to Harry’s thankfulness. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Harry’s Side**  

 

“I’m starting to really like Professor Campbell now,” Seamus Finnigan stared after the said professor’s retreating back. “He even tamed your brothers, Ron.” 

 

“I have a whole another level of respect for him,” Ron agreed. 

 

“He kinda looks like he would belong to your family,” Hermione added. 

 

Ron shook his head. “Sadly, that is not the case. I wish he is, though. He’s awesome!” 

 

“And you heard what the professor just said, Harry!” Seamus said. “He’s even rooting for you to win the match!” 

 

Harry was slightly cheered up as he finished up his breakfast. He was heading down the hallway when he was stopped by Hermione and Ron. 

 

“What is it? It’s almost time for the match!” Harry said, annoyed. 

 

“I just want to let you know that there’s something strange about Professer Campbell. I mean, there was never an Assistant Professor in Hogwarts, so why now? What’s so special about him?” Hermione quickly said. 

 

Ron groaned. “You dragged me and Harry to hear you rant about the professor? And the most laid-back one, too? Come on, Hermione! There’s not a single strange thing about him but being nice!” 

 

“But do you remember when we first had out lesson with Madam Hooch? His personality changed into something dark and scary. I saw that his eyes had suddenly turned golden!” 

 

Harry frowned. He was high above the sky as Malfoy was, so he couldn’t really see the professor’s eyes well. But he did understand what Hermione is saying in terms of how the professor’s personality changed into something that made words sound like a threat. 

 

“How about we keep an eye on him for a while?” Harry suggested. “That way, we’ll know if he’s suspicious or not. Who knows? He may be also in collaboration with Snape into getting past the guard dog.” 

 

Ron stared at the both of them disbelievingly. “Are you both insane?! He’s the nicest teacher out there! His detentions were barely even detentions! When we had it with him, he just made us sweep the floor, organize some stuff, and clean the windows! From Fred and George, they were just made to sit and do lines! He even went to retrieve your book when you almost crashed into him! And now you’re saying that we have to watch over him because of a slight change in his personality?! It could be a hidden personality that he doesn’t want everyone to know, for Merlin’s sake!” Ron finally took a deep breath. 

 

Both Hermione and Harry stared at the red-headed boy. Never before had they heard him talk for a long time. 

 

But Hermione decided to be stubborn. “I’d say to watch over him for a month. If there’s nothing wrong with him, we’ll stop.” 

 

“Ughh! Fine! Sometimes, I don’t know what’s going in your head of yours! You better hurry up, Harry,” Ron added. “Or you’ll miss the match.” 

 

Harry quickly raced down the hall to go the changing rooms. Little did they know that there was a certain golem watching over them. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Allen’s Side**  

 

Allen watched the game with interest where the rest of the staff is. It was quite exciting. The balls whizzing by and players passing the balls made the wizard sport exciting. Lee’s commentary was amusing as he and Professor McGonagall argued against each other of Lee cursing the Slytherins. 

 

But all of the sudden, something went wrong with Harry’s broom. It began seizing up, jerking, and twitching. A dash of brown caught in the corner of his eye, and before he knew it, blue-bell flames erupted from Snape’s robes who was sitting left of him.  

 

“ _Aguamenti!”_ Allen said as he pointed the wand at Snape’s robes. As much he hated the professor, he didn’t want him to be burned alive. 

 

A jet of water shot from his wand, dousing the suddenly disappearing flames, leaving behind a wet-robed Snape. 

 

“ _Exaresco!_ ” Allen commanded his wand again, immediately drying up the robes. 

 

“You have my thanks, Campbell,” Snape murmured, his eyes avoiding Allen’s. Ever since he woke up, Allen’s eyes turning gold had haunted his mind. 

 

But Allen wasn’t paying change, when suddenly the crowd went wild. He looked up to see Harry spat the Snitch out of his mouth and waving it everyone. 

 

* * *

 

   
Christmas came before Allen knew it. The winter terribly reminded Allen of the day he celebrated it with the Order. It was also the day Mana died. 

 

Winter was bitter in the castle; in the dungeons, it was the worst. Allen was standing nearby shivering from the cold during one Potions class. 

 

“I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they are not wanted at home,” Malfoy drawled. 

 

“Please refrain yourself with such words, Mr. Malfoy for making such insults. I, too, must stay in Hogwarts since I have nowhere else to stay,” Allen said. 

 

Malfoy turned red in embarrassment. He respected Allen, even though Allen was equal to all students. He was helpful and never turned anyone down who asked for advice. He liked the professor more than he care to admit. 

 

“Sorry, sir,” Malfoy mumbled. 

 

Allen just smiled at him. “It was just a slip in the tongue. But if I caught you saying such words, its points docked off, Mr. Malfoy.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen joined helping Minerva and Filius in decorating the Great Hall after Potions class. If Allen said so himself, the Great Hall looked warm and welcoming. Christmas decorations sparkled everywhere and mistletoes were hung around the wall. Icicles glittered as floating candles flickered. Hagrid had brought the last Christmas tree in total of thirteen Christmas trees. 

 

 **‘Thirteen, huh. The number of the original Noahs in the family. And I, the odd one out,’** Neah thought. 

 

‘Then, do you want a palm tree to represent you as part of the decorations?’ Allen joked. 

 

 **‘Nah. Palm trees are not my style.’**  

 

 

 **Harry’s Side**  

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been watching over Professor Campbell for the past month and concluded there was nothing wrong with him. Ron’s “I told you so” was expected. But besides that, it cleared up one thing. The other big thing was this Nicolas Flamel that Hagrid mentioned. They’ve been tirelessly searching through the books, desperately hoping to find the wizard that’s somehow connected to the package in vault 713. 

 

They were in the common room when Ron threw his hands up in the air in frustration. 

 

“I give up,” he groaned. “He’s nowhere to be found! It’s impossible to find this man!” 

 

Hermione bit her lip. “There has to be some clues of this man!” 

 

Then Harry got a bright idea. “Why not ask Professor Campbell?” 

 

“Harry, that’s got to be the most brilliant thing you’ve ever said today,” Ron gasped. “Why didn’t I think of that?!” 

 

“It’s because you didn’t, you twat,” Hermione said. She then stood up. “Let’s go.” 

 

Ron gaped at her. “Now?!” 

 

Hermione looked annoyed at Ron’s face. “Yes.  _Now._ ” 

 

They all left the dormitory and made their way to Professor Campbells’s room. Hermione knocked on the door. 

 

“Come in.” 

 

They stumbled in to look at the place in amazement.  

 

“Whoa!” Ron stared at the room in awe. 

 

It was nothing like the room they went for detention. The room was just pure white. The couches, the desk, the chairs were all white. Heck, even the piano in the corner was white, except for the black keys that are played for sharps and flats. Professor Campbell was sitting on the piano seat, chewing on one end of a stick. Timcampy had settled on the piano’s sheet holder. 

 

He smiled at the Golden Trio. “Is there something that you need?” 

 

Hermione somehow came out of her stupor. “Ah, yes, sir. I’m just wondering if you know a Nicolas Flamel?” 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Allen’s Side**  

 

 **‘Him?!’** Neah sounded surprised at the girl’s question. 

 

‘What is it?’ Allen asked. 

 

 **‘He’s the one who created the Sorcerer’s Stone. A stone that’s able to grant immortality to those who use it and is able to convert metal into gold. It’s a stone of alchemy. He’s Dumbledore’s friend. Only met him once. Even though granted immortality, he doesn’t have eternal youth. He’s wrinkly, even more than the Bookman or the vampire.’**  

 

‘Why do you think they want to know about him?’ Allen questioned. 

 

 **‘Beats me.’**  

 

Allen decided to answer Hermione’s question. “As a matter a fact, I do.” 

 

It’s barely distinguishable, but Allen could see surprise and happiness spread across their faces. If Lavi was among them, he would have said, “Score!” 

 

“But what do you want to know about him? He is Professor Dumbledore’s friend after all. I can’t just give away personal details.” 

 

The looks on the Golden Trio faltered a bit. 

 

“Uh, it’s for a research, Professor Campbell,” Hermione said nervously, clearly uncomfortable as she was obviously telling a lie. 

 

Allen sighed. “Okay, then, but this is what I can give you.” 

 

The students perked up, causing Allen and Neah to become amused. 

 

Allen lifted one of his fingers up. “First, I know that he’s very good friends with Professor Dumbledore.” 

 

The expressions on Hermione’s face showed that they already know about it. 

 

Allen held up another finger. “And second, he is the creator of special object called the Sorcerer’s Stone.” 

 

Allen could see it on their faces. That was the information that they needed. 

 

“Now run along. That is all I could say. I think I gave you plenty enough.” 

 

“Of course, sir. Thank you,” Hermione said. 

 

“Um, Professor Campbell?” Harry asked. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Can you play the piano?” 

 

Allen smiled at him. “Of course, I can.” 

 

Ron’s confusion was evident.  “What’s a piano? Is it that huge white strange white thing?” He pointed at the white grand piano. 

 

Allen chuckled. “Yes, it is. It’s a Muggle instrument that is used for music.” 

 

Ron furrowed his eyes. “How can you create music with that?” 

 

Hermione exasperatedly said to him. “You play the keys!” 

 

“Keys? What keys? All I see are these white and black bars.” 

 

“That’s what I meant, Ron!” 

 

“Then say so!” 

 

Harry ignored his two bickering friends. “Can you play a song for us?” 

 

Allen thought for a moment. “I don’t see why not. Would you like me to play?” 

 

“Yes, please,” the three chorused. 

 

“Ah, just to let you know, this song I’m about to play is originally in Japanese, but I tried my best to translate into English.” 

 

“You’re also going to sing?” Hermione asked, surprised. 

 

Allen shrugged his shoulders. “Do you not want me to sing?” 

 

“No! Singing is fine!” 

 

Allen smiled. “Then, would like to sit on the couch?” He waved at the couch nearby. 

 

The Golden Trio settled comfortably on the couch and waited for their professor to play. Ron was curious how the huge instrument will play music by simply playing the tiny bars. 

 

“TImcampy, the score sheet, please,” Allen asked his golem gently. 

 

He could feel the three’s stares as Timcampy open his mouth wide to project the spinning music score. And that’s when Allen began playing and opened his mouth to sing. 

 

 _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._  

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining..._  

 _First one, then two ..._  

 _Surfaces numerous of your faces_  

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_  

 _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,_  

 _the shining you was born_  

 _Across millions of years,_  

 _the prayers have already returned back to the earth_  

 _I will still continue to pray_  

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_  

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_  

 _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._  

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining..._  

 _First one, then two ..._  

 _Surfaces numerous of your faces_  

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_  

 _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,_  

 _the shining you was born_  

 _Across millions of years,_  

 _the prayers have already returned back to the earth_  

 _I will still continue to pray_  

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_  

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_  

 _I will still continue to pray_  

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_  

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss._  

 

Allen finished playing and turned his head to see the Golden Trio staring at him. Timcampy closed his mouth and flew to settle on Allen’s head. 

 

“That. Was. Amazing!” Ron said in amazement. “So that huge thing can really play music!” 

 

Hermione was giving a look that said, “Really, Ron?” 

 

“That was beautiful, Professor,” Harry said. 

 

“Thank you, Harry.” Allen smiled at him. Then looked up at the clock. “Ah, look at the time! We better get to the Christmas feast! I especially don’t want to be late for that! The food here is amazing!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ.**
> 
> **I HAVE ALREADY FINISHED THE FIRST BOOK FOR HARRY POTTER. NOW I WANT YOUR OPINION IF I SHOULD DO THE SAME FOR THE SECOND BOOK OR SHALL I SKIM IT OVER? THE HARRY POTTER PART HERE YOU SEE ISN'T THE REAL MAJOR EVENT THAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN IN ALLEN'S LIFE. PLEASE PUT IN THE COMMENTS BELOW IF YOU WANT TO ME TO PUT ALLEN AS A CHARACTER THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR I SHALL SKIM THROUGH IT AND PUT IN THE REAL MAJOR EVENT?**


	6. First Year is Finally Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I have reasons for why it's late:
> 
> 1) I have a terrible cough  
> 2) I had to study for the SAT II I've taken today last night  
> 3) I forgot since I was so tired  
> 4) My dad is a deaf bum who couldn't pick me up when I called him, forcing his poor sick daughter to take a hour long walk from school to home
> 
> Anyways pejoy, and I have 80 percent chance on updating the next chapter at night. BTW, the vote for continuing on the story won.

It was at the two nights later when Allen saw Harry again. Allen unfortunately didn’t had Timcampy with him, having left him at his office. He thought it would be a quick stroll, but he thought wrong. He found a door opened ajar nearby and entered it, to see Harry sitting in front of large mirror. A silvery cloak was at the boy’s feet. 

 

 **‘That is an Invisibility Cloak. Those are quite rare. This is the second time I’ve seen it with my own eyes…’** Neah declared. 

 

‘How about that huge mirror, uncle?’ Allen asked. 

 

 **‘That’s…the Mirror of Erised. It shows you your deepest desires. It’s best if you don’t stare at it too long, Allen.’**  

 

Allen took his Neah’s advice in mind as he called out Harry’s name. Before he did, he caught a glimpse of movement in the corner. 

 

“Harry?” 

 

Harry jumped in surprise and flash of guiltiness has caught his eye. But when he saw Allen offering him a small smile, Harry relaxed. 

 

“I’m sorry, Professer. I didn’t mean to be here. It’s just…” Harry gazed at the mirror. 

 

“The Mirror of Erised, Harry?” 

 

“Is that what’s it called?” 

 

Allen nodded to him. “Apparently, it shows you your deepest desires.” 

 

The boy stared at the ground. 

 

“I’m not in trouble, am I, sir?” 

 

Allen blinked before he chuckled. “Ah, I don’t believe so, Mr. Potter. Since Albus here seems to know that you came here, I believe he purposely didn’t give you any punishment.” 

 

Harry stared at Allen. “Wha-?” 

 

“So you did know I was here, Professor.” 

 

Dumbledore strode out of the darkest corner, surprising Harry. 

 

“How long have you been here, sir?” Harry asked.

 

“Long enough to know that this is your third visit to the Mirror of Erised.” 

 

Harry looked down, embarrassed that he was already caught two nights ago. 

 

“Now, you should put that admirable cloak back on. It will not do you well to wander around in night with Filch prowling around. Off you go.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Harry gathered up his cloak and was about to slip it over him before asking both Allen and Albus a question. 

 

“Sirs? What do you see in the Mirror of Erised?” 

 

“I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks,” Dumbledore replied. 

 

Harry stared. 

 

“One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn’t get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books,” Dumbledore explained. 

 

Harry stared for a moment longer before turning to Allen. 

 

“And you, professor?” 

 

Allen let his gaze on the mirror. Images swirled, eventually forming the people he knew. The exorcists  and the Noah Family. Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Komui, Johnny, Miranda, Krory, Marie, Link, Tokusa, Road, Tyki, Sheryl, and Wisely. Hell must of frozen over because Marian was included, too. People in his black and white world he had considered friends or family. 

 

“My nakama,” Allen finally said. 

 

Harry looked at Allen confused. “Nakama?” 

 

“It means “friends” in Japanese. My friends are long dead,” Allen said sadly. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to bring up sad memories.” 

 

“It’s not your fault, Harry. I believe you saw your parents, too? We are in the same position, are we not?” 

 

Harry stayed silent before nodding. He slipped the Invisibility Cloak over his head and disappeared. The door closed behind him. 

 

 **‘Allen, let me take over. I want to talk to Albus,’** Neah said. 

 

Allen felt his uncle take over as Allen watched from the back of the mind. 

 

Neah let the mask drop the disguise since it was just the two of them. The red spiky hair turned into soft white hair which became black short, messy hair. The red star scar appeared only to disappear again. The skin turned grey and the eyes turned golden. Only the seven crosses were nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Dumbledore,” Neah greeted. 

 

“Ah, Neah. It’s been a while since we last held a conversation?” 

 

Neah shrugged. “Five months is nothing to 100 years.” 

 

Albus hummed in reply. 

 

“You were lying, weren’t you?” Neah accused lightly. 

 

“Come again?” 

 

“Don’t play with me, Albus. You’re older than I am, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t know. I think I know what you were seeing in the mirror. The Deathly Hallows, am I correct?” 

 

Albus sighed. “I know that I can’t hide from you, Neah. You’ve been living just as long as I have.” 

 

“So, did you get them?” 

 

“Actually, I have two of them in my possession. The third one is what Harry currently have in his possession right now.” 

 

Neah raised an eyebrow at that. “That was the famous Cloak of Invisibility?” 

 

“The very same one.“ 

 

“Why did you let the boy have it? You had what you wished in your hands?” 

 

Albus replied softly. “Because it originally belongs to Harry.” 

 

“….Excuse me?” 

 

“The cloak belongs to his father. It’s the right thing to do to pass it to his son.” 

 

“So, what you’re saying is….” 

 

“Yes. Harry Potter is a descendent Ignotus Peverall.” 

 

Neah stared up into the ceiling, closing his eyes.  

 

“I never believed that the Deathly Hallows were real,” Neah admitted. “I thought of it as a story.” 

 

“No need to feel guilty. Many people thought so, too.” 

 

“You know where all three are. Why not use them?” 

 

“The road to obtain these items was terrible. They bring back the worst memories.” 

 

Neah sighed. “That went the same for me also. Plus, if you’re not going to use them, who will?” 

 

“I believe Harry will make the right choices in the future. I’d say from seven years, he’ll be using them.” 

 

They both stayed silent, enjoying each other’s company. 

 

“Neah?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“What do you see from the Mirror of Erised now? I do recall that it was power last time?” 

 

Neah smiled sadly, the same smile that had ghost Allen’s lips before. He walked towards the mirror and placed his hand over the carving on the ornate frame: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

 

 _‘I show not your face but your heart’s desire,’_ Neah translated.  

 

“My family. My brother, Mana.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

Neah sighed again. “It’s best I better get going. This body needs some sleep. Immortality does have requirements. I want to prevent having wrinkles appearing on my face.” Neah said with a grin. He used the mask so he’s back to Red again, and waved good-bye to the headmaster before heading towards the office. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen took a deep breath before asking the question. 

 

“Hagrid? May I ask why do you have a baby dragon in your possession? And a Norwegian Ridgeback to be exact?” 

 

“I can’ le’ him go! He’s jes’ a baby!” 

 

Allen pinched his nose bridge. He happened to be passing by Hagrid’s hut and decided to pay Hagrid a visit. What he did not expect to see is a baby dragon, a boiling hut, and a very black Hagrid. 

 

“What happens if someone saw the dragon?” 

 

That’s when Hagrid stared at the floor. 

 

“….Someone already did, huh.” 

 

Hagrid suddenly became interested with the dragon. 

 

“Hagrid….” Allen warned. 

 

“Alright! Harry, Ron, and Hermione knows! But they promised to keep it a secret! Also, they already tol’ me that they haffa plan to safely deliver Norbert!” 

 

“Norbert?” 

 

“The dragon!” 

 

“….Of course, Hagrid.” Typical of Hagrid to name the young dragon. 

 

“Anyways, soon Norbert will be on his wee way.” 

 

Allen furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

 

“Ron’s brother, Charlie, has friends droppin’ by. Ron and Harry are plannin’ to drop the dragon off

at th’ tallest tower.” 

 

Allen narrowed his eyes at Hagrid. “At what time, exactly?” 

 

“Er….” Hagrid mumbled out something. 

 

“Pardon?” 

 

“Midnight.” 

 

Allen face-palmed. 

  

‘Why does it have to be always those three?!’ 

 

“Hagrid, you do realize that they can be punished or expelled for doing such a thing. Being past curfew, carrying an illegal dragon, and going to the top of the tower just so they can fulfill your wish?” 

 

Hagrid looked at least ashamed of himself. 

 

“I jes’ can’ help it, Allen! I can’ leave poor baby Norbert in the Ministry of Magic.” 

 

Allen sighed. “Fine. I’ll watch over them.” 

 

Hagrid brightened up. “Really?!” 

 

“But I’m still giving them punishment. Point deduction and detention. And this time, it won’t be light since I have warned them before. ” Allen saw Hagrid’s slightly crestfallen face. Allen exhaled again. 

“Hagrid,” Allen said gently. “It’s for all of your well-beings. Honestly, if it would been anybody else, they could have been expelled. I also expect you to do something, since it’s not entirely the three’s fault.” 

 

“Ye’. I understand, Allen,” Hagrid stared the floor. 

 

Allen smiled. “Then, I might as well help take care of Norbert.” He glanced at the ferocious dragon and rubbed the spine where it is connected to the wings. The dragon began purring, astounding Hagrid. “Did you know that the dragon’s favorite rubbing spot is between the wings?” 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen managed to direct Filch away from where the Golden Trio is going. He saw that Malfoy was up, being dragged by the ear by McGonagall. 

 

“I swear, Professor McGonagall! Harry Potter’s got a dragon!” 

 

‘Hagrid purposely forgot to mention another student knows, didn’t he?’ Allen watched Malfoy being dragged away. 

 

 **‘Well, from my observations, the Malfoy boy is determined to get the Potter boy in trouble.’**  

 

‘Why does those three have to attract as much attention as they can?’ Allen traveled to the tallest tower. 

 

He saw 4 figures flying away, but to his confusion, only Harry and Hermione watching them leave. They managed to succeed their goal but that didn’t get them out of trouble. 

 

“Oi, you two!” 

 

Harry and Hermione froze and slowly turned around to face Allen. 

 

“P-professor…” Hermione stammered, but Allen raised a hand, stopping her. 

 

“Hagrid already told me about it, but that does not mean you’ll be let out. He will also be doing something for me, since he risked all of your well-beings for a selfish wish. You will each have detentions. Also, you will have 50 points taken away from Gryffindor.  _Each._ ” Allen added sternly, looking at the duo’s horrified eyes. “It could have been much worse. Knowing Minerva, she would have expelled you. I even directed Filch away from you three, so be thankful. Now, come along. I don’t want to come across Minerva’s way. She looked quite furious to me.” 

 

The trio numbly nodded their heads as they stumbled towards Allen’s way. 

 

“Don’t forget about your cloak, Harry.” 

 

Harry realized that he left the cloak and hurried back to retrieve them. 

 

“Hide under the cloak you two and follow me. I’ll watch you until you get back to your common room.” 

 

The trio disappeared under the cloak and began following Allen silently as possible. They managed to avoid any troubles as they made their way to the Fat Lady. Allen told the Fat Lady the password, and she swung open, allowing Harry and Hermione to clamber in. 

 

“Now, I expect you two along with Mr. Weasley not to go on any more late-night wanderings, do you understand?” 

 

“Yes, sir,” the two mumbled in the air. 

 

“Off to bed now.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Word had quickly spread that Harry had lost 100 points for Gryffindor, along with Neville who was also caught by Allen, adding another 50, effectively putting Gryffindor in last place. But what really surprised the students that it was the nicest professor who took them away. What did Harry and Neville do to get on the professor’s bad side?

 

As for detention, that punishment was actually light. Allen and Hagrid met up with Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy. It was to find an injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. They all split up, although Allen decided to venture off on his own. 

 

Suddenly, shots of red sparks flew in the air, indicating that one of the students was in danger. Allen rushed there, only to find that Malfoy had scared Neville, causing the already nervous boy to shoot the warning sparks. Hagrid came, too, and was furious of Malfoy’s behavior. Harry was then paired up with Malfoy and Fang, while Neville came along with Hagrid and Hermione. Allen decided to watch over Harry and Malfoy, distrusting the both of them to be left alone together. It was like pairing up Lavi and Kanda. 

 

Allen followed them silently behind, making sure to maintain his distance. Then suddenly the boys stopped when they saw the silvery liquid, indicating unicorn blood. Allen saw a figure nearby hunched over the unicorn, its hands cupped full of the silver blood. 

 

“AARRGGGGHHHHH!!!” Malfoy screamed and bolted, Fang following behind him. The figure rose his head to stare directly at Harry. Allen gritted his teeth. That Malfoy just made it worse! 

 

The figure suddenly charged at Harry. Allen saw that Harry had stumbled backward, his eyes closed and his hand over the his forehead, covering the scar. Allen then jumped forward, pulled out his wand, and cast a spell. 

 

“ _Expelliarmus!”_  

 

A jet red stream came from the tip of his wand as he blasted the hooded figure away. Allen grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him onto his feet. He began dragging Harry away from the figure, not only for Harry’s safety but also his own. Allen’s eye is acting up, about to remove the disguise that Allen is wearing. He hissed. 

 

“Professor?” Harry was running now running alongside him now, panting. 

 

“We just get away from that hooded figure. To be able to kill not only a pure creature but a creature that is known to be quick. That figure is not an ordinary wizard.” Allen struggled to hold back his left eye. 

 

They bursted out of the Forbidden Forest, standing on the path that leads into the Forbidden Forest. In the distance they saw Malfoy and Fang near Hagrid’s hut. Allen sighed in relief when his eye finally calmed down. 

 

“Harry! Harry, are you all right?” Hermione clambered out the forest, Hagrid and Neville following behind her. 

 

“We found the dead unicorn, Hagrid. It’s at the clearing nearby. We should the students on their way off,” Allen reported to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded. 

 

Once the student had safely entered the castle, Allen began talking to Hagrid as they headed to where the unicorn is. 

 

“There was a figure who was drinking the unicorn blood. It was about to attack Harry, but I managed to stop it.” 

 

Hagrid looked at him, worriedly. “What do yer think it was, Allen?” 

 

Allen darkened. “It felt similar to Harry’s scar. It’s as if there was something dark and murderous.” 

 

Hagrid stayed silent. They reached the unicorn. The magnificent beast had a slit on one side of its body. Its legs were sticking in different directions, and its mane glistened under the moonlight. 

 

“We should bury the poor creature in case the hooded figure comes back.” 

 

Hagrid cradled the dead unicorn in his arms and began heading back.  

 

“We shan’ let de’ unicorn buried here. The hooded figure might take a chance to start burying here. I’m takin’ the unicorn back to my hut, so I could bury the unicorn nearby.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen slapped his forehead again. It was midnight again, just some days after the forest. Harry had decided to go midnight traveling again, bringing Ron and Hermione along. His eye had suddenly acted up again, stronger than before, reacting Harry's scar. Allen had to rush to the bathroom to make sure that the disguise didn’t come off. 

 

“Great. Just great,” he mumbled. “Something is telling me that Harry is up again.” 

 

 **‘Yea. That something is your eye, Allen,’**  Neah said. 

 

‘I’ve realized, uncle.’ 

 

Allen managed to get his eye under control and began following wherever the eye had acted up. But to his confusion, it led them to the forbidden corridor. 

 

‘What on earth?’ 

 

Allen entered through the door to see Fluffy awake and growling in front of Allen’s face. Allen saw the harp in the corner and realized it was the dog’s weakness. He softly hummed the melody, causing the dog’s eyes to droop and fall asleep again. There was a trapdoor nearby and Allen escaped through it, landing on the Devil’s Snare. The plants quickly wrapped its vines around Allen’s body. 

 

“ _Confringo!”_  

 

The plant bursted into flames when Allen shouted the curse. Allen hurried down the stone hallway to see flying keys. There was a very battered key flying around. It was close to the ground, so Allen easily grabbed the key and unlocked the door. A giant chessboard met him, but there were broken pieces there. And an unconscious Ron. He quickly gathered Ron in his arms to suddenly have Hermione appear nearby. 

 

“Professor Campbell?! What are you doing here?” she asked. 

 

“I want to know why are you after the Stone, Miss Granger?” Allen replied. 

 

“Harry realized that someone was after the Stone. He told me to go save Ron and send a letter to Professor Dumbledore, since he’s nowhere to be seen in the castle. Please go to Harry!” 

 

Allen nodded. “I understand, Miss Granger. Hurry along now. I’ll be going to Harry now.” 

 

“Ah, professor! There’s this logic clue next that requires you to drink a potion in order to cross the flames. You need to-” Allen held out a hand at her.

 

“I think I can handle it, Miss Granger. Now hurry. You must fetch Albus.” 

 

Hermione nodded furiously, carried Ron by his arm, and went on her way. Allen stepped through the door to be surrounded by flames. The scroll contains the clue. 

 

‘I don’t have time for this. I’m going to disable the mask to use my Innocence.’ 

 

Allen felt the disguise take off, slowly compacting to the white half-mask that covered his right side of his face.  

 

“Innocence, activate!” 

 

The white cloak surrounded Allen as he traveled into the fire, uninjured. Allen came out to see Quirrell melting. His turban was off and there was a ghastly looking face behind his head. Voldemort. On the ground nearby, he saw Harry lying there unconscious. 

 

“Edge End!” 

 

Allen grabbed the rotting DADA professor. Quirrell screamed again, finally turning into dust. But the face that was behind his head managed to escape in time to avoid damage.

 

“ _You! You dare to defy me, Lord Voldemort?! I will come back and exact my revenge on you!”_ The ghost hissed before it disappeared. 

 

Allen quickly deactivated his Innocence and gathered the unconscious boy into his arms and lifted him away. He managed to get out of the corridor to confront Dumbledore. 

 

“Albus!” 

 

“Bring him to hospital ward, Allen,” Dumbledore ordered. 

 

Allen nodded and carried Harry to the ward, Dumbledore following behind. 

 

He bursted through the door to see that Hermione was next to Ron’s side. Pomfrey was murmuring spells to get rid of the bump on Ron’s head. Pomfrey looked up to see Harry. 

 

“Put him on the bed here,” she directed to the bed that’s next to Ron’s. 

 

Allen gently placed the boy on the bed. Pomfrey quickly scan over the boy. Soon, Allen realized that Hermione was staring at him. 

 

‘Uh-oh.’ Allen realized in his real self. The white hair, the red scar, and the black arm was in all its glory. The white mask is placed on his face. He must have looked strange. 

 

“Who are you?! Where’s Professor Campbell?!” Hermione questioned. Pomfrey also looked up and seemed also surprise to finally realize that an unknown person had brought Harry. 

 

“Er….” Allen didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Miss Granger and Poppy, would like to keep this a secret for me and Allen?” Dumbledore asked. 

 

They both nodded as they curiously stared at Allen. 

 

Allen coughed. “I am Professor Campbell. Well, that’s not exactly my name. My true name is Allen Walker. But I put up a disguise so to not attract attention, as you can see.” Allen lifted his arms. “I’m here to observe the Wizard World, as I have just recently discovered it on the day Harry’s parents died.” 

 

Hermione then gasped. “Allen Walker?  _The_ Allen Walker who is the hero of the Great Holy War?” 

 

Allen blushed. “Yes.” 

 

“But that was 50 years ago!” 

 

“You’re quite sharp, Miss Granger. But that is another long story that I prefer not to tell. I think revealing myself is disturbing enough.” 

 

Hermione blushed when she realized she was becoming nosy. 

 

“I hope you can keep this a secret, Miss Granger. I trust Poppy enough to not spill. Albus, Minerva, and Hagrid already know about this.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“You can just call me Allen when we’re alone. I really felt uncomfortable being called professor all the time. I’m only in my 20s after all.” 

 

Hermione nodded before opening her mouth. “Are you still the 14th?” 

 

Allen nodded. “He’s still inside, but we share the body.”

 

“Was he the one at the Quidditch field back at September?” 

 

Allen became embarrassed when he knows what Hermione was talking about. “Yes, Miss Granger. There are times when he can be, er, overly-protective when I’m being insulted.” 

 

“Now, if you may, Allen. You should disguise yourself or you will have to explain to another person,” Dumbledore nodded his head at the now stirring Ron. 

 

“Of course, Albus.” Allen felt his mask’s power cover him again. He heard Hermione and Poppy gasp when they now saw Professor Campbell before their eyes. Allen smiled and lifted one of his fingers to his lips, indicating them to keep silent. Ron woke up. 

 

“Where the bloody hell am I?” Ron groaned, feeling his head. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen heard that Harry had woke up three days later. Hermione kept to her word and had not spill anything about Allen. Allen heard from Albus that the Stone was destroyed to prevent any more incidents like this happening. He decided to pay a visit to Harry. 

 

He entered the ward and saw Pomfrey fussing over Harry. 

 

‘I see the Head Nurse now.’ 

 

 **‘And you better expect to see more.’**  

 

“Madam Pomfrey,” Allen said. 

 

“Ah! Al-Red! What are you doing here?” 

 

“I came to see how Harry is faring.” He then looked at Harry. “How are you doing, Harry?” 

 

“I’m fine, sir. Thank you for rescuing me, sir. At the third corridor.”

 

“I wouldn’t deny a student in help. You should know that by now.” Allen smiled at Harry. “Are you able to come to the feast?” 

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. I just got permission from Madam Pomfrey a while ago.” 

 

Allen beamed. “That’s good.” Then he noticed a book on Harry’s lap. “What is that?”

 

“Oh! Hagrid brought me a scrapbook of my parents!” Harry opened the scrapbook to show Allen the moving pictures of Harry’s parents. 

 

“That was nice of him.” 

 

Harry nodded again. Then he said a bit unsurely. “Professor? You said that you saw your friends at that mirror, didn’t you?” 

 

Allen smiled sadly. “Yes.” 

 

“Do you still have any pictures of them?” 

 

“No. No, I don’t,” Allen replied softly. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to, you know,..” Harry said awkwardly. 

 

“But they will always be in my heart. As long as I remember them clearly, they will always be with me. Even if you lose the scrapbook, Harry, just remember that they will always be remembered in your heart.” 

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Now then. What food are hoping to eat at the feast?”

 

* * *

 

 

Allen had gone deaf. The loud eruptions that were created by the Gryffindor when Dumbledore gave them points for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville’s feat during the feast had gone to the point that even Neah went into a coma. He boarded the train, sharing the same compartment as the Golden Trio, so that he sees Harry had went to King’s Cross Station safely. Even at the end of the school, Allen wasn’t taking any chances. He decided to enlighten Harry a bit.

 

“Hey, Harry. Do you know about those birthday cards that were sent to you every year at the Dursleys?” 

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “That was you, professor?!” 

 

“When you’re not at school, you can call me A-Red. Red. And yes, I was the one who sent you those. I couldn’t do anything else, though. Dumbledore’s orders.” 

 

“No, that was good enough! Thank you, si-Red!” 

 

“Don’t worry, Harry. I will be watching over you at the Dursleys. I cannot interfere on what your relatives can do to you, but I can try to enlighten up your days.” 

 

Harry excitedly nodded. “Thank you!” 

 

They had arrived at the station, just in time to meet with Ron’s parents. 

 

“Harry! It’s so good to see you!” Allen thought to be Ron’s mother.

 

“You, too, Mrs. Weasley! Thanks for the sweater during winter!” 

 

“It was nothing, dear. And you are?” Mrs. Weasley stared at Allen. 

 

Allen smiled and bowed. He took one of Mrs. Weasley’s hand and kissed it. She turned red and squeaked in surprise. Allen straightened up. 

 

“I am Professor Campbell, but you may call me Red. I am the Assistant Professor in Hogwarts.” 

“Ah! I remember now! Ron was going on and on about you! You can call me Molly, Red. Thank you for watching the boys.” 

 

“It was no problem, Molly. All of your sons are delightful. And this is your daughter?” Allen looked down to see a young girl near Mrs. Weasley. She shied under his stare. 

 

“Yes, this is Ginny. She’ll be attending Hogwarts next year.”

 

Allen also gave another bow to the young girl. 

 

“Nice to meet you, milady. I look forward seeing you this fall.” 

 

She let out a mumbled “hi” before disappearing behind her mother. Molly sighed. 

 

“She’s always been like this.” 

 

“Ready are you?” a voice sounded behind Molly.

 

The group turned to see the Dursleys standing there.

 

“You must be Harry’s family!” Mrs. Weasley said. 

 

“In a manner of speaking. Hurry up, boy, we haven’t got all day.” Uncle Vernon said as he turned around. 

 

Hermione and Ron’s family looked a bit shocked at Harry’s uncle’s attitude. 

 

“Sir!” Allen called out. 

 

Vernon turned around, face seething as if a wizard had dared to call out for him. “Yes?” 

 

“May I have a word of private with you?”

 

Allen took Vernon a slight distance away from the group. Allen made sure his own back was facing the curious group. Dudley and Petunia looked like they were about to cry, being left vulnerable in a group full of witches and wizards.

 

“Hello, sir. My name is Red. D. Campbell, and I am one of professors at Hogwarts.” 

Vernon grunted. “What do you want? I’m pretty sure you didn’t call me to introduce yourself.” 

 

Allen grinned, surprising Vernon. “Quite accurate, Dursley.” 

 

Vernon narrowed his eyes. “How do you know my surname?”

 

“I’ve been watching.” 

 

Vernon turned purple as he raged.  “What?!” 

 

“You see, I’ve been watching Harry over the past 11 years. And may I say that you’ve been treating Harry unfairly. I’m planning to watch over Harry over the summer, but if something happens to Harry…” Allen grinned wider. He made the mask turn his skin darker like a Noah’s and flash his eyes golden. A sinister look replaced Allen’s former innocent face. Vernon began to pale at the change.“I will personally make sure you wish your life was never been born.” 

 

Vernon was still shaking when Allen reverted his skin back to pale and his eyes back to grey. Allen smiled again, this time more pleasant. “Now we shouldn’t keep your family and Harry waiting, shouldn’t we?” 

Mr. Dursley quickly went to his family with Allen following behind. Dursley checked over his family to make sure they’re safe. Harry had glanced over his shoulder to see Allen smiling at them. Harry realized that Allen had did something that Harry thinks will make his life more interesting over the summer. Before he turned to leave, Harry said his farewells to Allen. 

 

“See you later, Red!” 

 

Allen waved. “Goodbye, Harry. You can expect to see me soon.” 

 

Harry smiled and disappeared into the crowds with the Dursleys. 


	7. Second Year Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vote for continuing on the series has won. Thank you guys for reading and pejoy!

Allen occasionally visited Harry once in a while over the summer. Harry was glad to have someone from the wizarding community speak with him. The Dursleys, well Mr. Dursley, had avoided Harry. Mainly because of Allen. Besides dodging Dudley’s gang, nothing else exciting happened in Harry’s life. Right now, Harry and Allen are at the back of the house, sitting on the bench as they made light conversation.

 

“And just when I only meant ‘please’ but they had a rise out of that, so now I have to be careful of what I say,” Harry was complaining.  
  
Allen smiled. “Well, that’s to be expected. Anything magic-related is really a taboo in that household. Oh! I better not forget about this!” Allen handed Harry an envelope.

 

Harry eagerly opened the letter, finding a birthday card. “Thanks, sir! You don’t know how much this means to me!”

 

Allen tilted his head. “Don’t have friends to give you cards. I expect they should have given you your cards.”

 

Harry looked down. “No, I haven’t. Maybe they aren’t my friends.”

 

“Don’t think about that for one moment. They had been by your side during the whole school year. They’re probably deciding what kind of cards to get for you.”

 

“Right…” Harry looked over Allen’s shoulder and stiffened. Allen turned his head to see the hedge. Allen faced Harry.

 

“Is something wrong, Harry?” Allen asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, nothing.”

 

Allen stared at Harry suspiciously.

 

“Hey!”

 

They turned their heads to see a 12 year old Dudley standing there. He pointed a fat finger at Allen.

 

“Who the hell are you?!”

 

Allen smiled. “One of Harry’s professors, nothing more, nothing less.”

 

“You go to that mad school?!”

 

Allen hummed before replying. “It’s not _that_ mad.”

 

“How’d you get in here?!”

 

“I flew over the hedge.”

 

“You _flew-_?”

 

Allen laughed, scaring Dudley. “I like it how you believe every single word I said. No, I actually went through the front door. Harry let me in.”

 

“I-I didn’t hear the d-doorbell ring, though.”

 

“Harry was about to go out until he saw me and he allowed me in.”

 

“…Does my parents know you’re here?”

 

“Nope! And they don’t need to because I’m about to leave.” Allen stood up. Harry looked down while Dudley looked a bit relieved.

 

“You are?” Harry asked.

 

“You have visitors coming don’t you?”

 

“You mean my uncle has visitors.”

 

Allen smiled again. “Right on. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go before your aunt comes.” And Allen decided to play with the Dursley boy a bit as he took out his wand, murmured a charm, and disappeared out of sight.

 

Of course, Allen is still there, having performed the Disillusionment Charm on himself. There was no way to actually disappear unless he can Apparate, but Allen can’t do so since he had no use for it.

 

But it was enough to scare Dudley.

 

"MOOOOMMMMM!!!" Dudley started screaming and running towards the house, to Harry and Allen's amusement. 

 

But unfortunately, the cost of their amusement was Harry to be swiped by a soapy frying pan and forced to do manual labor. Allen hoped that Harry won't blame on him for getting him into trouble. 

 

Allen was already far away from the house, looking at a distance. As night fell, he saw the visitors that Harry had mentioned before entering the house. Mrs. Dursley was wearing a salmon-colored cocktail dress that made her look she's ready for frying and eating. 

 

Allen looked at the window where light spilled from Harry's room. He sighed. 

 

Then all of the sudden, there was a shadow of movement coming from Harry's room. It looked like Harry was doing some sort of dance? And suddenly another shadow appeared through Harry's window. It was too fuzzy for Allen to make out. Maybe it was Harry's owl, Hedwig? The shadow then disappeared after some strange thumping noises. 

 

Then there were shoutings coming from his house, indicating that Mr. Dursley is angry at Harry for making such noises. Stomping was heard to reveal that Mr. Dursley is now leaving Harry's room. The house remained silent except for the occassional talking that Mrs. Dursley started off. 

 

It didn't take long before Allen heard a loud crack and screaming noises errupting from the house. Allen grimaced again. 

 

 **'Right now, it doens't even surprise me,'** Neah said.  **'Why would there always be a loud commotion in this household.'**  

 

Allen then noticed in the corner of his eyes that there was a large barn owl that swooped into the chimney and out. Why would the owl appear at that time? 

 

The woman visitor had bursted out through the door, screaming like a banshee. 

 

  **'NOW THAT I CANNOT STAND. GOD HAVE MERCY ON US,'** Neah yelped. 

 

'I hope that Harry isn't in trouble...' Allen told him. Oh, how wrong he is. 

 

It was the next morning when Allen saw a man came by and started hammering bars on Harry's window. It looks like the jail cell that Allen was in the night he escaped with the Noahs from the Order. Allen realized that Harry wasn't coming out anymore, meaning Harry is being kept like a prisoner. It was at night that Allen plan to burst him out. 

 

But it was also at night when something unexpected came. When Allen was standing at the lawn about to destroy the bars, a flying car suddenly appeared out of nowhere and parked right beside Harry's window. A certain red-head was on the driver's seat. 

 

"Fred?!" Allen asked in disbelief. Fred looked down and was surprised to see Allen standing there. 

 

"Professor Campbell?! What are you doing here, sir?" Fred asked. George and Ron poked out and was also surprised to see the Assistant Professor. 

 

"I'm here to watch over Harry. Dumbledore's orders. And I planned to break him out. It seems like there's no need though." 

 

Ron grinned. "Well, Harry wasn't replying to our letters, so naturally we were worried." 

 

"Wait, what? From what I heard from Harry, there wasn't a single owl that swooped in except last night." 

 

George frowned. "We sent letters ages ago." 

 

Allen stared but shook his head. "Never mind that for now. Let me on board, too. Something tells me you're going to be breaking Harry out." 

 

"Wait, you're coming along?" Fred asked. 

 

"I'm here to watch over Harry, not change what he wants to do." 

 

"Okay, then. I'm going to call Harry now." 

 

"There's no need," Ron said. He was staring at the window and grinning at Harry's gape. "He saw us." 

 

"Ron? What are doing here?" 

 

"We're here to get you out, mate." 

 

"But you can't magic me out..." 

 

Ron grinned again and pointed down. "We're not the only ones here." 

 

Harry looked down to see Professor Allen cast a light at the bars, blasting them away. 

 

"Get in," Ron ordered. 

 

"But I can't. All my Hogwarts stuff -" 

 

"Where is it?" 

 

"In the cupboard under the staircase.." 

 

"No problem. Out of the way, Harry." George and Fred made their way through the window into Harry's house. 

 

"Oh, professor. You should come up here now while we're waiting," Ron said. He lowered the car. 

 

"Gladly." Allen entered the car through the back seat. "So, you're brothers know how to drive a car?" 

 

Allen saw Ron's ears turn red. "Well, technically, we're not supposed to be doing this. We don't have permission..." 

 

Allen smiled and nodded. "I'll hush up, but don't expect me to be dragged along in trouble." 

 

"Right..." 

 

Harry, George, and Fred appeared, carrying Harry's trunk. Allen and Ron helped by taking in the trunk. George and Fred had already climbed through the windowsill and was waiting for Harry. Harry had one foot over before there was a loud screech. 

 

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Vernon's voice rang loudly through Allen's ears making him wince. 

 

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry's panicked expression showed as he went back in his room for his beloved owl. 

 

Allen saw that when Harry finally passed Hedwig and was about to enter the car himself, Uncle Vernon was standing there at the doorway. He bellowed and was about to dive at Harry until he saw Allen and paled. 

 

Allen smiled pleasantly at him. "Hello, Mr. Dursley. As you can see, we will be taking Harry in our custody now. Do not fret since Harry is not in good hands. But..." Allen decided to make his mask's eyes flash golden. "Jailing Harry isn't really looking good on your record right now, Harry's uncle. So if I were you, you will allow us to take Harry." 

 

Vernon paled more and quickly nodded. Allen changed his eyes back to grey. 

 

"Good! Now come along, Harry." Allen ignored the looks of surprise on Ron, George, and Fred's face. 

 

Harry hastily got onto the car. The door slammed shut behind him. 

 

"Step on the pedal, Fred," Allen calmly ordered. 

 

"Huh? Oh, right on, Professor Campbell." Fred shook out of his stupor and drove the car away from the Dursley household. 

 

"I'm going to let Hedwig stretch her wings," Harry said as he released the snowy owl out from her cage. She hooted joyfully as she followed the flying car behind. 

 

"So, Harry," Allen began casually. "What happened last night? The shadows from your bedroom window were to blurry to see. Those were some curtains you got there." 

 

Harry began explaining about Dobby the house elf that visited him. He talked about his suspicions about the Malfoy household. Allen remained silent as he thought about this. 

 

 **'What's in your mind, nephew?'** Neah asked. 

 

'Everything. I mean, what was so dangerous that made even Harry's enemy's house elf come visit him?' 

 

 **'Hmm, maybe a monster?'** Neah joked. 

 

'Neah, that might be possible. Anything's possible in Hogwarts.' 

 

  **'Okayyy, then I'll put monster as my bet.'**  

 

'Really, Neah? Of all things you have to bet on is a monster roaming around in Hogwarts?' 

 

 **'You have good betting instincts. Don't blame me.'**  

 

'Touche.' 

 

The pink in horizon began showing up. Allen saw that they're basically in the middle of nowhere until he saw a little house. Fred landed the car on the ground. 

 

"Touchdown!" Fred said triumphantly. 

 

They all tumbled out of the car. Fred and George were planning how to get into the house quietly. Allen then noticed Ron turned yellowish-green as he stared at his home. The rest finally noticed and landed their gaze at a cross Mrs. Weasley. 

 

 **'Wow! She looks like Sheryl when he was mad!'**  

 

'Not helping, uncle.' 

 

Molly stormed up at her sons and began shouting at them, her hands thrown up in the air. Allen did his best to tune out the noise while Harry looked uncomfortable because he was the one who brought the Weasley their troubles. 

 

Molly finally stopped, pausing to take a deep breath before turning to Harry and Allen. Her face softened. 

 

"Of course, I don't blame you, Harry. Same goes for you, Red." 

 

After that, they entered the Weasley household. Allen was amused to see the Weasely girl squeak when she saw him and run away upstairs when she saw Harry. There was some pompous handshakes from Percy Weasley, and breakfast. Allen had second helpings of everything that Molly cooked, declaring them delicious. She was delighted to have someone else enjoy her cooking. 

 

Fred yawned as he stretched his arms. “Blimey, I’m tired-” 

 

"You three are going to de-gnome the garden," she ordered sharply. 

 

"Aww, mum! We're tired!" George complained. 

 

"No buts! You had use the car without permission. You don't deserve to go to bed." Then she pulled out a book with a man with a wide smile and blonde hair. "Let's see what Gilderoy has to say about de-gnoming..." 

 

"Mum! We already know how to de-gnome a garden!" 

 

"Hush now." 

 

Fred turned towards Harry and Allen while he rolled his eyes. "Mum fancies him. Believes that he's a god or somewhat." 

 

Molly turned pink upon hearing that. "Don’t be ridiculous, Fred. All right, if you think you can do better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it." 

 

"I'll go as well, Mrs. Weasely." Harry stood up. 

 

"Oh, you don't have to dear. You weren't forced to be brought along with them. You too, Red." 

 

"Well, Molly. It's quite alright for us. I haven't seen de-gnoming a garden before. I'm quite interested. How about you, Harry?" 

 

Harry nodded, causing Molly to sigh. 

 

"Come on, let's go," Ron said, motioning them to go to the garden. 

 

Allen and Harry followed the Weasley boys. Harry decided to try begin a conversation. 

 

"So, what do gnomes look like?" 

 

"They look a bit like an ugly potato with short limbs and a beard," Ron replied. 

 

 **'How detailed,'** Neah said sarcastically. 

 

The bushes nearby shook. Ron went there and poked his head in. He struggled a bit before pulling out something with a grim face. 

 

"This is a gnome." 

 

 **'....I stand corrected. It does look like an ugly potato with short limbs and a beard.'**  

 

"Geroff me! Gerroff me!" the gnome was squealing, but Ron ignored it. 

 

"Now, to de-gnome a garden, you have to take by its legs." Ron hung the gnome upside down. "Spin it." Ron began spinninig around and around. "And launch them over the hedge!" Ron let go of the gnome's leg, causing the gnome fly in the air in a graceful arc while squealing. 

 

Harry looked horrified. "Won't that hurt the gnomes?" 

 

"No. It'll just make them dizzy to find their holes. But they always come back. Dad adores them," Fred said, while grabbing and spinning three gnomes at one go. 

 

"Let's have a competition to see who can throw the farthest," George suggested. 

 

It was quite fun. Allen watched when Harry was trying to shake a gnome who bit him off. Harry managed to fling the gnome away. 

 

"Whoa, Harry. That must've been 50 feet...." Ron said in awe. 

 

Timcampy had great fun chasing the gnomes. He had been cooping up in Allen's coat pocket, having felt bored from watching over Harry. Delighted to find something fun, Timcampy's source of entertainment were the gnomes. After swelling a bit in size, Timcampy began chasing the squealing gnomes around, herding them to the Weasleys while revealing his sharp teeth. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen panicked. Harry was nowhere to be seen. They were currently at Diagon Alley and had traveled by Floo Powder. Harry wasn't at the gate when Allen arrived. The Weasleys and Allen split up, trying to find Harry. 

 

"Red, over here!" 

 

Allen turned around to find in relief that not only Hermione was there but also Hagrid and Harry. 

 

"Harry, you're here!" Allen said. 

 

"Sorry, Red. The Floo Powder probably didn't hear me correctly." 

 

Allen nodded. He led the three, with the help of Timcampy, to the Weasleys. Molly gave a shout to let the group know where they are.  

 

"Oh, Harry, I'm glad you're safe! Thank you, Hagrid! Where do you find him, Hagrid?" she asked. 

 

"Knockturn Alley." 

 

"Really?!" the twins asked. "No way!" 

 

"Mum never lets us step a foot there," George explained. 

 

"And I don't plan to let you ever!" she said. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was at the High Table with the rest of the staff. He left the Weasley household early to arrive at Hogwarts with the rest of the staff. Snape avoided him, making Allen happy. But what really repulsed Allen was Gilderoy Lockhart. The smiling, smiling, and more smiling even made Allen to dislike him, which is quite unusual because Allen is usually the smiling one in the castle. 

 

 **‘He’s faking everything. That smile is too unreal. He seems to look as if he would take on other people’s credit…’**  Neah stated. 

 

Allen watched the first years get sorted and saw Ginny being placed in Gryffindor. But he was nervous. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. 

 

There was a movement in the corner of his eyes. Harry and Ron had arrived. But why were they late? Allen watched as Snape snooped in on them and ordered them to follow him. Allen caught Minerva's eyes and nodded. He left the table with her. 

 

After some briefing with Snape, Allen soon learned that a barrier had prevented the boys from entering the train. Desperate, they took the car ride here, landing on the Whomping Willow. There, they had the fun of their lives as they avoided the Willow's branches. A wizard newspaper was lying nearby, showing a picture of the flying car. The newspaper had stated of 6 Muggles seeing the flying car in the sky. There were looks of guilt on both Ron and Harry's face. 

 

Minerva was furious. Snape had finally looked happy. 

 

There was knocking on the door and Dumbledore entered the room. Disappointment shone through his eyes. 

 

“Explain.” 

 

Allen tuned it out, focusing on what will happen to Harry and Ron. 

 

 **‘They may be expelled. Such acts that risk the wizard world’s existence can affect many.’**  

 

Allen said nothing, only humming back in his mind in agreement. He was surprised, however, when Dumbledore didn’t expel Harry and Ron, causing Snape’s mood to drop considerably. Allen watched Snape struggle to get the punishments he thinks Harry and Ron deserved, but Dumbledore calmly replied saying that Minerva is the one who shall handle the punishments. 

 

Snape shot a look of venom and a wary one at Allen before leaving with Dumbledore. 

 

Minerva had simply gave them detentions, seeing that the Gryffindors had no points yet. Instead of eating at the Great Hall, they had to eat in the room they were in. The boys seemed happy about that. Minerva conjured flasks and a plate of sandwiches for the boys to eat before leaving. 

 

“Coming, Red?” she asked. 

 

Allen smiled back at her. “I think I’ll stay with the boys a bit. Everlasting sandwiches seems to be my ideal.” 

 

She gave a rare grin back at him. “Of course.” And then she left. 

 

Allen walked over to the boys, grabbed one of the sandwiches, and began munching on them. He looked at the boys who were just staring at him. 

 

“Aren’t you going to dig in?” Allen asked. 

 

The boys jumped onto the sandwiches as if they were shaken off of their stupor. 

 

“Exciting day for you, wasn’t it?” Allen asked. 

 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. 

 

“It has, sir,” Harry said. 

 

Allen hummed. “I thought that there was a certain age limit to drive a car, but knowing how you both can do it, I’d say I have wasted my time walking around when I could have driven anytime I want when I was your age.” 

 

Ron’s ears turned pink. 

 

Timcampy also joined in the meal, eating three sandwiches at a time. 


	8. Allen vs. Gilderoy Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if shorter than usual~. Pejoy.

It was next morning, and Allen was enjoying his plate of pancakes. The owls have arrived, delivering the letters to their target. Allen saw a huge owl land ungracefully on the table. A scarlet red letter was tied to its legs. 

 

 **‘Oh, God, no! Allen, get the hell out of here as fast as you can! That’s a Howler!’** Neah exclaimed. 

 

Allen, wide-eyed, sprinted out of the Great Halls, feeling everyone’s curious glances on why their professor dashed out of there. They realized after the twin doors have slammed shut on why their Assistant Professor dashed as if the devil was chasing his heels. 

 

“RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY -!!!” The ceiling began shaking.

 

* * *

 

 

Allen hurried his way down the greenhouse. He was a bit late and feared that the class had started without him. At the entrance of greenhouse three, Allen saw Lockhart and Harry speaking to each other. Lockhart was grinning from ear to ear, and Harry looked like he wanted to give out of here. Allen, with some empathy, decided to relieve Harry. 

 

“Gilderoy! Harry is currently missing class right now. It’s not best to stall precious studying time!” Allen forced a strained smile. 

 

“Ah! Professor Campbell! Ah, yes, you are right! Off you go then, Harry!” Lockhart winked and patted Harry’s back and left. Harry blew a breath of relief. 

 

“Thanks, sir.” 

 

“No problem, Harry. Not a big fan of the man anyways.” 

 

“Agreed, sir.” 

 

They walked into the greenhouse. Allen profusely apologized to Sprout, who grunted in response before returning to her class. 

 

“Today we will be repotting Mandrakes…” 

 

Allen could  _feel_ Neah pale. 

 

 **‘No….’**  

 

‘What is it, uncle?’ 

 

 **‘Oh, why is God cruel to us?’**  

 

‘What do you mean?’ 

 

Allen’s question was answered by Hermione, who had her hand raised. 

 

“The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it.” 

 

Allen began paling. Hermione caught on and flashed a look of sympathy at him. 

 

“Good girl. Take ten points. Now, these Mandrakes are still young.” She pulled out a pot with shaking leaves. There was nothing strange about that except the leaves were shaking a bit. Where’s the ‘cry’? 

 

“Everyone take an earmuff.” 

 

Allen grabbed one and snapped one over his head. It blocked all kinds of sounds. 

 

‘I should ask Pomona about these. This would be quite useful later on.’ 

 

 **‘Allen, take my word. You have to get out of there.’**  

 

‘I can’t, uncle. I already got strange looks from students during the Great Hall.’ 

 

Allen heard Neah sigh.  **‘Then, I wish you the best of luck. Make sure to keep Timcampy is with you when you wake up.’**  

 

‘Wait. Wake up?’ 

 

Professor Sprout grabbed the base of the stem and pulled it out. A ugly baby looking root popped out. It began screaming and squealing, making everyone flinch. 

 

Allen was barely holding on and being the closest to Sprout doesn’t help. The squealing got higher and louder. A ‘fwump’ was barely heard when Neville Longbottom fainted. 

 

 **‘Nighty-night, nephew.’**  Allen heard Neah said before the world went black. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen had finally revived. His head hurt a bit when he woke up in the hospital ward during the afternoon. Luckily, Timcampy had decided to stay with him. Allen decided to stay with the Longbottom boy until he woke up. 

 

When Neville finally woke up, they both find that they have DADA together, so they traveled to the dreaded DADA room. 

 

“Ah, Neville! And Professor Campbell! Good to see you!” Lockhart greeted him. Allen grimaced, but Lockhart mistook it as a smile. He beamed back after seeing Allen’s ‘smile.’ 

 

 **‘That man is an idiot. How did this guy even become a professor?’**  

 

‘God wonders why.’ 

 

“ -we’d start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you’ve read them, how much you’ve taken in. Professor Campbell, can help me pass these out?” Lockhart asked, having begun class.

 

Allen complied. He took half the stack and began passing out in class. After he was done, he decided to take a look at the ‘quiz’. 

 

 _1)  What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?_  

 

 _2)  What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?_  

 

 _3)  What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement to date?_  

 

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

 

 _54)   When is Gilderoy Lockhart’s birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_  

 

 **‘First, that’s not a quiz. That’ an exam. Second, they’re all about him. There’s no whatsoever things about ‘Defense Against the Dark Arts.’ And third, he’s a nutter if anybody could actually answer this when I bet nobody has even open those ridiculously thick books in those series. And why the hell does he have to put his face in every cover?!’**  Neah said skeptically. 

 

‘I want to get this over with even though I’m not the one taking the test,’ Allen replied. 

 

At that time, Timcampy decided to come out of Allen’s robes and plop himself on Allen’s head. Gilderoy’s head swiveled to see the tiny golem. He swooped up to Allen and began examining the golem closely. 

 

“What is this? I have never this before in my entire life!” Gilderoy declared. 

 

“This is Timcampy. He’s a golem,” Allen said patiently. 

 

“Such an exquisite creature! Where can you get one of these?” 

 

Allen stared at him coolly. “Tim is one of a kind. He’s not a creature either.” 

 

“Hmm, I see. How much would you sell him for me?” 

 

Allen blinked. Then he narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying you want to separate Timcampy from me?” 

 

Lockhart  _beamed_ back at him. “I never seen such a thing before.” 

 

“Tim is not a thing.” 

 

At that point, the temperature in the room has suddenly gotten chillier. Even Lockhart noticed and shivered. 

 

“Brrr! It’s cold! So back to what I’m saying, how about it?” 

 

**‘Can he get anymore stupider?’**

 

“He’s not for sale.” 

 

Lockhart frowned before he smiled again. “Ah, well. I guess I’ll just see this golem whenever I see you then, Professor Campbell.” Then he proceeded to prod Tim. 

 

And like what Timcampy has always done when someone annoys him, he opened his mouth to reveal his sharp, pointy teeth and bit down.  _Hard._  

 

* * *

 

 

 **Harry’s Side**  

 

Harry was trying to answer to question number 24 on Professor Lockhart’s ‘quiz’. 

 

 _25.   What is the brand of toothpaste Gilderoy Lockhart used to keep his teeth nice and white?_  

 

Harry was about to put a random brand name when he heard Lockhart’s conversation with Professor Campbell. 

 

“This is Timcampy. He’s a golem.” Harry heard Professor Campbell say. 

 

“Such an exquisite creature! Where can you get one of those?” Professor Lockhart questioned. 

 

“Tim is one of a kind. He’s not a creature either.” 

 

“Hmm, I see. How much would you sell him for me?” 

 

Harry froze and looked at both Ron and Hermione. They were looking back at him, too, their eyes wide. Harry turned to see that Professor Campbell was glaring at Professor Lockhart. The rest of the class was looking at them, too. They all knew that Professor Campbell will  _never_ depart from Timcampy. Saying those words was like suicide. They all saw Professor Lockhart smiling at Professor Campbell. 

 

“I have never seen such a thing before!” Lockhart said. 

 

“Tim’s not a thing.” 

 

Suddenly, the room temperature dropped. The class shivered when they saw the cold look on Professor Campbell’s eyes. They have known last year that Professor Campbell is nice, but once stepped over his line, he can be unforgiving. The Weasley twins were the only exceptions since their pranks were harmless.  

 

“Brrrr! It’s cold!” Lockhart shivered. 

 

‘Obviously,’ Harry thought. 

 

“So back to what I’m saying, how about it?” 

 

Professor Campbell’s gaze was so cold and full of apathy. The class has never seen this cold side to this much extent in the mostly cheerful professor. They now know that they should never miss with this professor. 

 

“He’s not for sale.” Even the professor’s tone was monotone and chilly. 

 

“Ah, well. I guess I’ll just see this golem whenever I see you then, Professor Campbell.” Then he proceeded to poke Tim. 

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew from their summer experience in the Weasely household is that to not mess with Timcampy. Ron was unfortunately the one who had to deal with Tim’s bad side. 

 

Harry watched, although with satisfaction, Tim reveal his teeth to the now wide-opened professor and chomp on his fingers. 

 

The whole class was silent as they watched Professor Lockhart slowly realize the pain that Tim gave him. 

 

“YAAARRRGGHHHH!!!!” Professor Lockhart yelped as he pulled his bleeding fingers out of Tim’s hold. He began shaking his hand. “Ooh, ooh, ooh!” 

 

“I suggest you don’t aggravate us anymore, Gilderoy.” 

 

Lockhart panted for a moment before pulling out his wand. He pointed it at his injured hand, murmured a spell, and healed up his hand. He inspected it over before smiling, this time nervously, at Campbell. 

 

“Er, yes. I think it’s best to not do so. Oh, look at the time! Please help me gather the papers, professor.” 

 

While the papers were collected, Ron began whispering to Harry and Hermione. 

 

“What the bloody hell just happened? Did I just see a dark side of Professor Campbell or something? Although, I don’t mind. Tim has just made my day.” 

 

Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable. “It’s probably the reason why he smiles all the time. He doesn’t really want to show his true side because it makes students scared of him.” 

 

Seamus and Dean were sitting in front of them. They both turned around to face the trio. 

 

“Makes sense, mate. Seeing this side of Professor Campbell makes me not want to cross with him!” he said. Seamus nodded his head. 

 

Lockhart began speaking, causing Seamus and Dean to face up front again. As Lockhart went over the papers, pointing out the things people did wrong, Harry saw in the corner that Red’s eye was twitching. Ron was staring at Professor Lockhart with disbelief while Seamus and Dean were silently shaking in laughter. Hermione was the only who got all the questions right as usual. 

 

Then Lockhart began speaking as he moved closer to his desk. The desk had a covered up cage. “Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm.” 

 

Everybody stayed silent, curious what’s about to happen. Professor Campbell also seemed interested. 

 

“I must ask you not to scream,” said Lockhart in a low voice. “It might provoke them.” 

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. 

 

“Yes,” he said dramatically. “Freshly caught Cornish pixies.” 

 

Seamus Finnigan couldn’t control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn’t mistake for a scream of terror. 

 

“Yes?” He smiled at Seamus. 

 

“Well, they’re not — they’re not very —dangerous, are they?” Seamus choked. 

 

“Don’t be so sure!” said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. “Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!” 

 

The pixies were electric light blue. They had tiny sharp teeth and were grinning wickedly at the class. Their hands were grasped around the bars of the cage, shaking it.  

 

“Right, then,” Lockhart said loudly. “Let’s see what you make of them!” And he opened the cage. 

 

Of course Lockhart had the right mind to do so. Harry ducked as one of them flew past by him. He saw Neville be carried by the ears by two of the pixies and being left dangling on the chandelier. Windows were broken, ink bottles were spilt, and books and papers were sprayed everywhere. The pixies had decided to make as much mess as they can. 

 

“Come on now — round them up, round them up, they’re only pixies,” Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, “ _Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_ ” 

 

It had absolutely no effect. Lockhart’s wand was forcibly taken away. Neville had fallen from the chandelier. Finally, Professor Campbell decided to take charge. 

 

“ _Aresto Momentum!_ ” 

 

All the pixies have frozen. They were slowly floating in the air. The class sighed in relief. 

 

Lockhart popped out of the desk he was hiding in. “Ah, thank you, Professor Campbell! Those are some devilish pixies there, eh?” 

 

Professor Campbell turned at him. He raised his wand towards the man, making Lockhart nervous. 

 

“Er, Professor Campbell?” he asked unsurely. 

 

“ _Oppungo!_ ” 

 

The pixies suddenly began targeting the DADA professor. He screamed as he tried to fend off the pixies. Since he was wandless, all he can do is try to swipe them away. The bright blue creatures had chased Lockhart all the way to his office, with the door closing with a slam. Professor Campbell turned to face the class. 

 

“You’re all dismissed. And those who have Professor McGonagall, please tell her I can’t come due to a certain person who haven’t clean up their mess.” 

 

The class shuffled out of the messy classroom, excitedly talking to each other. Harry was smiling, and Ron was chortling with laughter. Even Hermione who was infatuated with Professor Lockhart had her lips lifted up a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Allen’s Side**  

 

Allen never felt so accomplished in his entire life. That man really gets on his nerves. However the next time Allen saw him at dinner at the High Table, the DADA professor was still smiling and getting on the staff’s nerves. 

 

Word has spread on what Allen did. Professors he helped began giving more welcoming greetings to Allen every time he entered their classrooms. Students, except those who are worshipping Lockhart, see Allen as their professor of the year. 

 

Gilderoy avoided bringing anymore creatures into the classrooms anymore. It was now just reading Lockhart’s books of the deeds he had done. He even “persuade” some of the students take on upon acting to demonstrate how he done it. However, he decided not to choose Allen, in fear of being attacked again. 

 

 **‘Wise choice. There’s an actually a brain inside that man’s head!’** Neah commented. 


	9. Allen vs. Gilderoy Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pejoy. Almost done with book three....

Allen was walking down the corridors at night. Timcampy flew right beside him. It was night, and Allen didn’t feel like sleeping. He was walking around the second corridor when he heard it. 

 

 _“Come... come to me... Let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you...”_  

 

Allen froze. Timcampy noticed that his master had stopped walking and made a U-turn, nudging Allen’s head. He shook his head. Did he imagine that? 

 

 **‘No, Allen. I heard it, too. It sounds like a snake.’**  

 

‘But there shouldn’t be any snakes in Hogwarts. Let alone one with such murderous intentions.’ 

 

 **‘You better be careful, Allen. I don’t really like this. Even the safest walls are bound to be penetrated one day,”** Neah advised. 

 

‘Okay, uncle, I’ll be careful.’ 

 

* * *

 

 

It was Halloween night. Dumbledore had decided to make things more festive, having hired some skeletons to dance for entertainment. Huge pumpkins from Hagrid’s patch were carved into lanterns and bats flew around the ceiling. 

 

Allen was enjoying this immensely. The Halloween feast was delicious. Although, he was curious why Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren’t there. After inhaling in a whole pumpkin pie, he decided to go looking for them. 

 

But the moment Allen stepped out he heard it again. 

 

 _“... kill... time to kill...”_  

 

Allen froze. Then he rushed back into the entrance hall, earning some curious gazes. Allen went to where Dumbledore is sitting and began whispering to him. 

 

“Albus,” he hissed. “I’ve been hearing snake language around the castle. You must come and check it out.” 

 

As he was whispering to Albus, Allen could make out a distinct: 

 

 _“... I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!”_  

 

Allen had stiffened.  _Blood._  

 

Albus quickly took notice of that and placed a hand on Allen’s shoulder. Allen shook out of his stupor and saw that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him, including the teachers. 

 

A shout was heard, attracting everyone’s attention. 

 

“Everyone, please remain in your seats,” Dumbledore ordered as he stood up. McGonagall, Snape, and to Allen’s displeasure, Lockhart began standing up. All five went to see what the noise was. When Allen arrived to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy, he thought it was just some fight, but he froze when he saw the blood that was coated on the walls. 

 

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. 

 

Allen saw that poor Mrs. Norris was hanging there on the torch by its tail. Her body was stiff, and her eyes were glazed over. Filch took her down, anger clearly shown on his face. 

 

The Malfoy boy was sent away. Dumbledore, the four teachers, Filch and Mrs. Norris, and the Golden Trio entered Lockhart’s office. Dumbledore gently laid Mrs. Norris down and began examining. Professor Lockhart was throwing suggestions that involved mainly about him doing it. 

 

Albus finally straightened up after his examination. 

 

“She’s not dead, Argus.” 

 

That finally stopped Lockhart’s long speech. Allen sighed inwardly in relief. 

 

“Not dead? But why is she all stiff and frozen like this?” Filch choked out. Even though Allen was in neutral terms with Filch, he felt sympathy for the old man. Mrs. Norris is important to him as Tim is to Allen. 

 

“She’s been Petrified. But how, I cannot say…” 

 

“Ask  _him_!” Filch pointed at Harry.  

 

‘Why does it always have to be Harry?’ Allen cursed inwardly. 

 

 **‘Well, he _is_ the Boy-Who-Lived. Maybe they’re trying to break that record,’ **Neah joked. 

 

‘You’re not helping, uncle.’ 

 

After much discussion about Filch being a Squib, and Snape trying to kick Harry off the Gryffindor team, nothing else happened. Unless shutting Professor Lockhart up by threatening him with more dangerous creatures, Allen decided that everything was finally set into order. 

 

“Red, may I have a word with you?” Dumbledore asked. 

 

Allen nodded. He followed Dumbledore into his office (“Jawbreakers”). When the doors closed behind them, Dumbledore asked Allen. 

 

“May I see Neah for a while, Allen?” 

 

Allen nodded. He undisguised himself and allowed Neah to take over. The change was quick as Neah was appeared before Albus. But instead of his usual smiling self, Neah looked serious. For once. 

 

“Albus, I believe this happened a bit before?” 

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Yes, yes it has.” 

 

“And am I thinking what you are thinking?” 

 

“Neah, there are times when those questions don’t need to be asked.” 

 

“Riddle, eh?” 

 

Albus hummed. “It looks like the works of Voldemort, but how it comes to this is not possible to understand. The castle is well protected.” 

 

“Like I said to Allen before, even the greatest walls will fall one day.” 

 

Dumbledore looked at Neah, his face serious. “What do you think about this?” 

 

Neah shrugged. “It could be anything. But my best guess is it’s the work of a Horcrux.” 

 

“A Horcrux? How did it manage to get in here?” 

 

“I’d say a student or a teacher brought it in. Unless maybe one of the house elves. Those are the only ones.” 

 

Albus nodded in understanding. “Then would you aid me in finding the Horcrux? I’d say that the eye can be useful this time.” 

 

Neah nodded. “Of course. But strangely, Allen didn’t feel any sealed up souls anywhere. But we’ll keep an ‘eye’ out for it.” He grinned. 

 

Neah heard Allen groaning inside the head. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was in Professor Binns’s class. Although Professor Binns himself had a droning voice that causes sleep, the history itself was quite interesting. Allen was listening about the International Warlock Convention of 1289 when something expected happened: Hermione raised her hand. Binns looked amazed. 

 

“Miss — er —?” 

 

“Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets,” said Hermione in a clear voice. 

 

That caught the class’s attention, as well as Allen’s. Professor Binns tried to dissuade his audience, but seeing so many students are paying attention, he surrendered. 

 

“Oh, very well,” he said slowly. “Let me see... the Chamber of Secrets...You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.” 

 

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued. 

 

“For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.” 

 

“Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.”

 

“Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.” 

 

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn’t the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns’s classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed. 

 

“The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course,” he said. “Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible.” 

 

Hermione’s hand was back in the air. 

 

“Sir — what exactly do you mean by the ‘horror within’ the Chamber?” 

 

“That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control,” said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice. 

 

The class exchanged nervous looks. 

 

 **‘Ha! I won a bet! I finally won! I told you it would be a monster!’** Neah cheered. 

 

Allen internally facepalmed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, Harry had to be the one. Allen was watching the Quidditch match of Gryffindors versus Slytherins. The Slytherins were in the lead by sixty points. As Allen watched, he saw that there was a particular Bludger that seemed to be focusing on Harry. Harry dodged and twisted and turned, but the Bludger seemed to set its mind on focusing to knock Harry off his broomstick.  

 

All the way until the end of the match, the Bludger kept chasing Harry. In the end, the Bludger seemed to accomplish its mission, breaking Harry’s arm in process. At least Harry managed to get the Snitch. 

 

Everybody crowded around Harry. The crowd had parted when Allen arrived. He cautiously touched Harry’s arm, making Harry wince.  

 

“Broken,” Allen confirmed. “It’s off to the hospital ward you go.” 

 

But to Allen’s displeasure, Lockhart appeared beside Allen. Harry saw Lockhart and began moaning and trying to move away from the professor. 

 

“Oh no, not you.” 

 

“He doesn’t know what he’s saying. Don’t worry, Harry, I’ll fix you.” Lockhart pulled out his wand. 

 

“Gilderoy, I think it’s best if we just sent Harry to the hospital ward.” Allen’s eyebrow twitched at the sight of the wand. 

 

Gilderoy smiled wide. “Nonsense!” He began twirling his wand. 

 

“No, don’t -” Harry said weakly, but it was too late. 

 

“ _Brackium Emendo!_ ”

 

A flash of light appeared from Lockhart’s wand. Allen watched Harry’s arm glow for a bit before it faded. The arm looked okay, but Allen realized that Harry was moving his arm to test to see if it’s alright. 

 

“Harry, aren’t you going to try moving that arm?” Allen asked. Harry stood up, and lopsided a bit. 

 

“Whoa, take it easy there.” Allen helped Harry balance himself. 

 

“I can’t move it, professor. It feels like a rubber glove.” 

 

Allen’s eyes furrowed and picked up Harry’s arm. It flopped and bent all over the place. The crowd fell back, feeling disgusted and glad that it’s not them. What Lockhart did was not mend the bones but removed them. 

 

Allen pulled out his wand. The crowd surrounding the three, having heard the rumors, spread farther away from the three. Lockhart noticed this and chuckled nervously. 

 

“Haha, Er, Red?” 

 

“ _Avis!_ ”

 

Bunch of bright yellow canaries flew out of Allen’s wand, twittering. Lockhart sighed in relief when he realized Allen wasn’t attacking yet. But Allen wasn’t done.

 

“ _Oppungo!”_

 

The birds shot like bullets as they pecked and scratched the now screaming professor’s face. He ran away as the mob of tiny birds chased after him. Yelps and call for helps were heard when Lockhart exited the Quidditch field.

 

* * *

 

 

It was night time, and Allen was walking beside Dumbledore to fetch some hot chocolate.

 

“Really, Allen, there was no need to torment poor Lockhart any longer,” Dumbledore was saying.

 

“He’s really getting into my nerves, Albus. Don’t blame me for him being so brainless. He’s even worse than one of my friends!”

 

Albus sighed although there’s a twinkle in his eyes. “Then at least try to refrain yourself. You’re already the center of attention along with Harry. Something about being ‘professor of the year’ I dare say.”

 

Allen chuckled. “Well, when I was born, I had a temper that can even compete of a sailor’s. Anger and annoyance is what ruled over me.” Then Allen smiled sadly. “Mana is the one who caused me to have more etiquette. After my friends’ deaths, I still kept wearing the ‘mask of Mana’.”

 

“Well, it could be that, but keep this in mind: you are you, you rule your own life. Don’t let someone take over you. If you want to be nice, go on ahead. If you want to be a selfish brat with a temper, than become that brat. What I’m trying to say is that do what you want to do, not what someone forced you to do.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir. Thank you for your words of-” Allen halted, his eyes wide on what’s in front of him. Albus followed his gaze.

 

A boy had a camera held in front of his face. A bunch of grapes were lying on the ground beside him. Minerva was already there examining the boy. She looked up to see Allen and Albus.

 

“Albus, Allen! Thank goodness!” she exclaimed. “I found just like that, and I don’t know what to do!”

 

“Allen, Minerva, help me bring him into the hospital ward.”

 

Allen carefully held the boy by its head, and Minerva took the feet. They slowly shifted their way to the infirmary, cautious on not to drop the boy. They carefully laid the boy on one of the beds. He saw Harry lying nearby.

 

“Get Madam Pomfrey, Minerva,” Dumbledore whispered, and McGonagall hurried to fetch her. Urgent voices were heard and McGonagall came back with Pomfrey in tow.

 

Pomfrey took in a sharp breath.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Another attack. Minerva found him on the stairs,” Albus explained.

 

“Petrified?”

 

“Yes. But I shudder to think… If Albus and Allen hadn’t been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate – who knows what might have-”

 

Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of the boy’s grip. Allen saw the look of a terrified face etched on the boy.

 

“You don’t think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?” Minerva asked eagerly.

 

Dumbledore didn’t answer; instead he opened the back of the camera.

 

“Goodness gracious!” Pomfrey exclaimed.

 

A jet steam hissed out of the camera. The acrid smell of burnt plastic hit Allen’s nose.

 

“Melted. All melted…” Poppy said in wonder.

 

“What does it mean, Albus?” Minerva asked.

 

“It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again.”

 

 **‘That…..is not good,’** Neah said.

 

‘And you just caught that now?!’ Allen replied incredulously.

 

* * *

 

 

Allen watched the Dueling Club in the sidelines. Ever since Dumbledore’s advice of not harming Lockhart, Allen had to refrain himself attacking the idiotic professor. However, Snape did enough of that for Allen, which Allen felt grateful for.

 

The Slytherins cheered as the Disarming Charm casted by Snape sent Lockhart flying.

 

**‘The greasy man has gained my respect. That nuts of a man has no sense of reason in his brain.’**

‘Agreed.’

 

Lockhart got back on his feet smiling. The look on Snape’s face was murderous when he heard that Lockhart said that he let Snape hit him on purpose.

 

The large group of students had split up into twos to practice on their own. Allen watched over to make sure everyone has a partner. He saw that Snape had paired Harry up with Malfoy.

 

**‘Really. That man had to pair them up. It’s like trying to mix oil and water together.’**

 

‘I think that’s what Snape is trying to do, uncle.’

 

Allen didn’t bother to intervene as a variety of spells erupted from the two boys’ wands. Snape had already did that.

 

The boys were then placed on stage. Lockhart was behind Harry, whispering into his ear while Malfoy had Snape. Harry had a look of confusion on his face when Lockhart was done whispering.

 

“Three – two – one – go!” Lockhart shouted.

 

“ _Serpensortia!_ ” Malfoy shouted.

 

A great big snake shot out of his wand. It raised and poised itself, ready to strike. Screams filled the air as the students tried to avoid the snake.

 

“Don’t move, Potter,” Snape said lazily. “I’ll get rid of it…”

 

**‘No, he won’t.’**

“Allow me!” Lockhart shouted and raised his wand.

 

“ _Alarte Ascendare!_ ”

 

The spell that Lockhart casted only made the snake flew up in the air. Landing heavily back on the platform, the snake hissed, clearly angry. Allen caught what it was saying.

 

” _You want play like that? Fine. I shall target thissss sssstudent and let’ssss sssee if you can do anything about it!_ ”

 

The snake slithered to where a Hufflepuff is standing, it’s fangs poised, ready to strike. Allen dashed in front of the Hufflepuff student and raised his wand. But before he can cast a spell, Allen heard Harry.

 

“ _Leave him alone!_ ”

 

The snake stopped and slumped down. Its eyes are now focused on Harry. Allen saw Harry’s eyes were wide on what he had done. Harry looked expectantly at the Hufflepuff, wondering what the Hufflepuff would say.

 

The Hufflepuff then began shouting. “What do you think you’re playing at?!” He stormed out.

 

Harry looked taken aback, clearly lost before being dragged down by Ron. Ominous whisperings rose up like smoke. Allen heard all of it, and the most common one of them all was if Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. Snape was even looking at the boy warily. Feeling bad for the boy, Allen decided to at least take on some of the harsh whisperings of the school.

 

“ _Snake, please leave the rest of the students alone. The one who waved his wand at you is an idiot and git. I promise you to get your revenge at him,_ ” Allen hissed. The crowds and the other two teachers stared at Allen in shock.

 

The snake blinked. “ _Isss that ssso? Then take me away. I have no need to be ssssurounded by a bunch of usssselessss two legsss who needsss ssssticksss to defend themsssselvessss._ ”

 

Allen held out his arm, allowing the snake to coil around his arm. Allen straightened up and smiled pleasantly at his shocked audience before turning around and leaving the hall. The snake began to coil around Allen’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

There has been another attack. But this time, Harry had to be at the scene. Great, when Allen was just able to get Harry out of trouble, Harry just had to go back and tackle it again. This time it seems it was the Hufflepuff boy before, Justin Finch-Fletchey, and a Gryffindor Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

 

‘Why, why, why does something always happen to this boy?!’

 

 **‘If you want, you can back out. It is my fault that you were forced to stay here to watch over the boy,’** Neah said apologetically.

 

Allen shook his head. ‘No, no. It’s just he’s a magnet for trouble. He seems to attract them every time.’

 

Neah hummed. **‘But he _is_ the Boy-Who-Lived, you know. That living part is bound to make him fall.’**

‘I thought we already went through this, Neah.’

 

**‘Hey, don’t blame me. You should know by now that I will be acting like this. After all, I’ve been beside you for at least 85 years.’**

****

‘Don’t remind me.’

 

**‘I’m not _that_ bad!’**

‘Yeah, I totally believe you.’

 

Allen could feel Neah pout. **‘You’ve been in a grumpy mood lately, mister.’**

‘And whose fault do you think it is?’

 

**‘Harry.’**

‘…..Well, I guess that’s true, but what I meant is you!’

 

**‘Okay, okay. I guess I’ve been teasing you too much.’**

‘You don’t say.’


	10. Allen vs. Gilderoy Act III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Act of Second Book.
> 
> Pejoy.

Allen’s left eye has been twitching every time he comes near Harry. Was the curse on Harry getting stronger?

 

But that question was pushed away on February 14th. Pink and hearts were everywhere, making Allen sick just by looking at them.

 

He was at the teacher’s table, his face blank as he stared pink confetti fall gracefully on his plate of omelets. He noticed that a muscle had jumped from Minerva’s cheek. Snape looked like as if he was asked if he could willingly participate in one of Komui’s experiments. The rest of the teachers looked stone-faced.

 

The only one who seems to be enjoying this is Lockhart himself.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"

 

  
Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

  
  
"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

  
  
Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

 

Allen suddenly stood up, causing the whole school to look at him.

 

* * *

 

 

** Harry’s Side **

 

Professor Campbell suddenly stood up, causing the whole school to become silent. Even the teachers were expecting him to do something. Lockhart was also staring at him with wide eyes. He finally had the sense to realize that everything he did seems to annoy Red, enough to make the Assistant Professor attack him.

 

Then Campbell did something expected that Harry didn’t expect him to do. He smiled.

 

“I’ll be back,” Professor Campbell stared pleasantly at the DADA professor. He left the teacher’s table, Timcampy following behind him.

 

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione. What’s going on with the professor?

 

Then the professor is back. But this time, he had a little special guest with him.

 

“Say hello to Sebastian, Lockhart,” Allen said as the black snake, which coiled around his neck, raised its body. It was the same black snake that Malfoy created from his wand. The snake hissed. Everybody was staring at the professor with horror.

 

“Sebastian here doesn’t really like what you did to him back at the Dueling Club, Lockhart,” Red stated lightly as the snake began slithering down his body onto the floor. “He’s here to tell you what he thinks of you.”

 

Harry could make out what the snake was saying.

 

“ _Revenge issss sssweet. Ssssso ssssweet!_ ”

 

The snake began making its way towards the frozen Professor Lockhart. Lockhart seemed to shake out of his stupor and began screaming as the snake happily and playfully snaps at his feet. He seemed to look like he was doing some jig-dancing. He pulled out his wand, only to be taken away from Timcampy.

 

“Have fun, Gilderoy~” Professor Campbell sang, his tone actually nice and melodic.

 

Lockhart dashed out of the hallway, the snake hot on his heels. The twin doors slam shut. Everybody is staring at Professor Campbell.

 

“What? Is it about the snake? Don’t worry, he’s actually a black rat snake, meaning he’s not poisonous. In fact, he’s totally harmless. He just likes to have a bit of fun. Now, good day to all of you.” He exited the Great Hall, with Timcampy following behind. Where did Lockhart’s wand go?

 

Conversations rose quickly when Red had left he hall.

 

“What did he do to do that? I need to learn Parselmouth sooner than later. I gotta ask him his tricks.” Ron stared at the twin doors in awe.

 

“Don’t say that, Ronald! Parselmouth is a dangerous language!” Hermione scolded.

 

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” Harry muttered.

 

“Oh, Harry, I didn’t mean that-” she began.

 

“Just drop it. I already heard enough rumors of me being the Heir of Slytherin,” Harry said.

 

“Speaking about that, you know, just by doing that act of his, it makes him look like one of the candidates for the Heir of Slytherin,” Ron said.

 

“That’s not possible…” Hermione said.

 

“Why’d you think that? He’s a Parselmouth, he even kept the snake, and he seems to be carrying a lot of enigma around him,” Ron asked.

 

“Oh? How did Professor Campbell turn from one of your favorite teachers to one of your least trustful?" Hermione questioned.

 

“I’m not saying that! I’m just saying he’s full of mystery. I mean, who heard of an Assistant Professor in Hogwarts?”

 

Hermione began to look uneasy. “Maybe he’s planning to become one of the professors in our future years.”

 

“Then he would have taken the DADA position!” Ron said.

 

“You’re only saying that because you don’t like Professor Lockhart!”

 

Ron’s ears began to turn pink. “So? What if I don’t?”

 

“So you’re saying you wanted Professor Campbell to be the DADA professor just because you don’t Professor Lockhart to be teaching instead.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“You’re impossible, Ronald.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey, Hermione?” Harry asked.

 

“What is it, Harry?” Hermione turned to Harry, glad to be out of the conversation from Ron.

 

“Does Professor Campbell have another name?”

 

That caught her off guard.

 

“Not that I know of. Why’d you ask?”

 

“When I was in hospital ward at night when my arm bones are re-growing back, I saw Professor Campbell among the staff who had found Colin Creevy. I was awake that time when I heard Professor McGonagall calling Professor Campbell ‘Allen’. What do you think about that?”

 

Hermione froze. She looked like she was remembering something before she came back.

 

“It might be his middle name, or a name that is supposed to be secret. Or even a name that can be only called by his closest friends…”

 

“So, you’re saying that Professor McGonagall is close friends with Professor Campbell? I didn’t even knew she had friends!” Ron said disbelievingly. Hermione shot a look at Ron.

 

“Really, Ron? You’re really going to be like that?”

 

“What did I say?” Ron defended himself.

 

“You really are impossible.”

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was humming a tune as he walked down a people-less corridor.

 

**‘You really put a show, didn’t you, nephew?’**

‘The man was really getting in my nerves. Plus, Sebastian was dying to get his revenge back.’

 

**‘You’re really soft with animals aren’t you?’**

‘I thought you should know that by now since you’ve been with me for 60 years.’

 

**‘Are you planning to stop the snake?’**

‘I think I should let the snake wander a bit around for an hour or so before finding him.’

 

**‘And his wand? It’s not in Tim’s tail anymore.’**

‘Oh! Tim had put it In the back of Lockhart’s robes without him noticing. I wonder when he’ll realize that he had his wand with him the whole time he’s being chased.’

 

Neah chuckled before silencing up. Allen suddenly felt Neah become more serious.

 

**‘I’ve been straying a bit off topic. I’ve been meaning to say something to you, Allen.’**

Allen paid attention. ‘What is it?’

 

**‘It’s about the attacks that were made. It seems like this monster is targeting those who are Muggle-born.’**

‘How did you know they were Muggle-borns in the first place?’

 

**‘Easy. They’re not in Slytherin. Slytherins are only filled with half-blood or pure-blood students.’**

‘Then what if the students are half-blood? Not all Slytherins are half-blood.’

 

**‘….Who knows?’**

‘Neah!’

 

**‘Look, what I’m trying say is that you best be careful. You don’t have an inch of wizard blood in you, making you one of the targets of the monster.’**

‘But if you come out, wouldn’t I be safe?’

 

**‘Sorry, Allen. I’m pretty sure there isn’t a single amount of wizard blood in me. I just have extra knowledge of magic, that’s all. But having knowledge of magic that’s beyond from the wizard world won’t help much in dealing with a monster.’**

‘Talking about the monster, I have this feeling that it is a snake.’

 

**‘Oh? So now you came to realize it?’**

‘Wait. You’re saying that you’ve known the whole time?!’

 

**‘I thought it was obvious.’**

‘NEAH!’

 

Allen began telling Timcampy.

 

“Tim, go and hurry to find Albus. Tell him that the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a giant snake. I don’t know if there are any specifics, but show this recording to him. I’ll meet him in my office. Go,” Allen ordered.

 

Tim flew off towards the direction of the Great Hall, meaning that Albus was still eating his breakfast.

 

Allen felt his right eye of his mask becoming itchy and began rubbing it. As he turned around the corner to go to the direction of the office, his left eye immediately activated, causing the disguise to fall off, revealing Allen’s true form. The gears were making whirring noises.

 

“Wha-?” Allen looked through his spinning gears and met with huge golden eyes.

 

**‘Allen!’**

Allen immediately feels his body stiffen up like a stick. His gears are still moving, although slower than usual. Allen saw through his left eye that a great bright green snake was staring at him.

 

**‘Allen, can you respond to me?! Oi, nephew!’**

Allen didn’t respond. It’s more like he _can’t_ respond. His mind is frozen. He heard Neah curse and try to take over Allen’s body, but with no avail.

 

**‘Damn it!’**

In front of the huge snake was a little girl with red hair. It was Ginny Weasely. Allen saw that there was a soul hanging on to the girl. The soul was dark and full of evil and malice; it was grinning. Ginny’s eyes looked dull and her skin looked pale. A black book was in her hand.

 

**‘Shit! That’s the Horcrux! Why didn’t the eye act up earlier during the school year?’**

Allen couldn’t reply. He watched the girl slowly trod away, the big snake following behind her. They altogether disappeared.

 

Even when they left, the spinning gears still stayed up. Allen stayed there for a while before hearing footsteps. There was a gasp.

 

Albus and Minerva came into Allen’s view. Allen took notice that Dumbledore was staring at Allen’s activated eye, while Minerva was looking pale. He felt Timcampy biting on a piece of his hair as if trying to get Allen to move.

 

“We must move him to the infirmary,” Albus said softly. “Would you please transfigure him Minerva so he looked like what the mask did for him? Just for a temporary time?”

 

“Of course, Albus.”

 

Allen felt his hair change in shape and color. The gears in front of his eyes became invisible and the scar disappeared. The mask was covered up by his slightly longer hair.

 

“ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”

 

Allen felt himself being lifted up and drifted. Albus and Minerva quickly went, Allen floating behind them. Students were already at the corridors. Allen saw them freeze up and quiet down. Their horrified faces were clearly seen as they saw their worshipped professor being one of the victims of the Heir of Slytherin. And just right after his little performance, too.

 

“Move along. There’s nothing to see here,” Minerva ordered sternly, trying to persuade the students to not look at Allen.

 

Allen was carried to the hospital ward, where he was gently laid on bed. Lockhart was nearby looking miserable as Pomfrey was tending his wounds. They looked up to stare in shock at Allen’s condition. Poppy hurried over.

 

“What happened?”

 

“He’s been Petrified, Poppy. I hope those Mandrakes will be ready in time for the potions,” Albus said gravely, staring down at Allen.

 

Lockhart was still silent, looking stunned. Allen could see the fear evident in teacher’s eyes. If Allen could move right now, he could have smirked at the sight and think the supposed ‘DADA’ professor, but sadly, Allen can’t. All he can do now is watch.

 

Lockhart left. Allen’s bed was beside the Justin Finch-Fletchey’s. Allen stared into the ceiling, not able to move, speak, or even think. He’s frozen like the rest of the victims. Like a statue.

 

Timcampy had settled nearby on the bed, wings down and horns wilted. The cross emblem on him was wobbling and tears began pouring out.

 

Days and nights had passed through Allen’s field of vision. It was about four months or so, judging by the hotter days showing up, when something new arrived.

 

There lay Hermione, her eyes were glassy and her form was stiff. She was accompanied by a Ravenclaw girl, judging by her robes. Allen noticed that Hermione’s right hand is clenched.

 

It was another couple of days when Allen saw Harry and Ron. Apparently, they managed to get someone’s permission to visit them.

 

They were staring at Allen and Hermione, sadness on their faces. Timcampy saw them and flew up to them. Ron held the golem and stared at it. But Allen saw Harry saw Hermione’s clenched fist and began tugging the thing inside Hermione’s hand. He eventually managed to free it and read it out loud.

 

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

 

It suddenly clicked in Harry’s mind as he read it.

 

"Ron," he breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue..."

 

Harry looked up at the beds around him.

 

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin... Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die _again_. Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror - and--"

  
  
Ron’s jaw had dropped.

  
  
"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.

  
  
Harry looked like he was thinking.

 

"The water..." he said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection..."

 

“How about Professor Campbell?” Ron asked.

 

Harry seemed at lost on how to answer that. Allen was ‘thinking’ on how not only Harry but also himself is going to explain that.

 

“He was found near his office right? There was a window nearby his office. He probably looked at the reflection of the window and….”

 

_‘Thank god for Harry.’_

  
  
Harry scanned the page in his hand eagerly.

 

"...The crowing of the rooster... is fatal to it!” he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"

 

_‘What the-? How did they solve to that point?’_

  
  
"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake... Someone would've seen..."

  
  
Harry, however, pointed at the foot of the page.

  
  
"Pipes," he said. "Pipes... Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls..."

  
  
Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.

  
  
"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in--"

  
  
"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Harry.

  
  
They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it. Allen and Neah also seemed to hardly believe it.

 

**‘WHAT? THE SLYTHERIN DUDE PUTS HIS SECRET CHAMBER IN A GIRLS’ RESTROOM?! WHAT A PERVERTED OLD MAN!’**

Allen can agree to that.

 

"This means," said Harry, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

  
  
"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"

  
  
"Let's go to the staff room," said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

 

The two boys raced off to tell of their discoveries; Ron placing Tim back on Allen’s bed. Allen was alone again with the rest of the Petrified victims and Tim.

 

Poppy appeared up again, but this time with good news. The Mandrake Restorative Draught is completed.

 

“I’m sorry, Allen. I have to give to the students first. But I’ll be quick before you know it,” Poppy said sympathetically.

 

She quickly fed the victims and within a short amount of time, they revived. Allen was finally fed a mouthful before feeling his body unstiffen and his mind back to normal. He slowly raised up and tested his limbs. Timcampy is crying again, this time in joy of seeing his master awake.

 

‘Owwww,’ Allen internally moaned.

 

**‘Allen, you’re safe!’**

‘Of course, I am, what do you think?’

 

**‘I thought you were dead!’**

‘Well, obviously I’m not. Also, I was able to hear you quite clearly in my head when I was Petrified. It was boring to not hear your voice anymore,’ Allen admitted.

 

 **‘Allen! This not a joking matter! You could have _died_!’ ** Neah’s scolding voice surprised Allen. Allen internally smiled. His uncle was worried about him.

 

‘Awww, thanks, uncle, for worrying about me,’ Allen replied sweetly.

 

**‘Oh my God, I think I’m becoming Sheryl! I feel like I have a major nosebleed!’**

 

“Are you feeling okay, All-, er, Red?” Poppy noticed the other students.

 

“I’m fine, Poppy. Thanks for fixing me up,” Allen said. Then he turned to Hermione. “That was a wonderful of you to figure that out so quickly, Hermione.”

 

She blushed when the rest of the students agreed with him. “It was not just me. Harry and Ron got the clues and I just put it together.”

 

“Nevertheless, you three solved one of Hogwarts’ mysteries. I’m impressed.”

 

Her face turned red.

 

The hospital ward doors opened to reveal a sobbing Ginny and a very worried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They saw Allen sitting on the beds.

 

“Red! What are you doing here?!” Molly said in surprise.

 

“I was among the unfortunate victims of the Serpent of Slytherin, Molly.” Then Allen saw Ginny sob harder. “It wasn’t your fault, Ginny. You were just being controlled, that’s all. You’re still young, and you didn’t know what it was doing to you,” he added kindly.

 

“Wait, how did you know about that?” Arthur asked.

 

“When I was Petrified, Ginny was there. She looked like she was being controlled. A black book was in her hands. And before I know it, I was frozen.”

 

Arthur nodded in understanding, and then focused his attention on his daughter who is being taken care of by Poppy.

 

The doors opened again to reveal Ron and a smiling Lockhart.

 

‘How could that fool be smiling?’ Allen thought incredulously.

 

“Erm, Madam Promrey, there has been some sort of accident within the Chambers. It resulted in Lockhart’s memories being erased away,” Ron explained awkwardly.

 

‘Oh….’

 

**‘Well, that guarantees that he won’t be teaching in Hogwarts anymore.’**

‘Mmhm…’

 

**‘What’s wrong, Allen?’**

‘I think I’ll miss him. It was fun to have someone to torture around. And that someone will always forget it the next couple of hours or so.’

 

**‘You really have a sadistic side, nephew.’**

‘I wonder what happened to Sebastian though….’

 

**‘That’s all you can come up as a reply?’**

 

* * *

 

 

He was at the Hogwarts all night feast. Everybody was in their pajamas as they celebrated. The exams were canceled, the Petrified victims were all cured, and Lockhart was gone. The Gryffindors were cheering the loudest for Harry and Ron, who both have earned 400 points altogether, resulting the Gryffindors win the House Cup again. Allen was happily eating his dinner. The transformation that Minerva gave him wore off, and his mask is disguising him again. The earmuffs that Pomona gave him were working wonderfully, blocking off the loud noises.

 

 **‘That woman is my savior and hero,’** Neah declared.

 

Soon, Allen was back on Hogwarts Express with the Golden Trio. They all talked about what they’re planning to do over the summer. Fred, George, and Ginny joined their compartment. They did a bit of magic, played Exploding Snaps, and set off the last of Fred and George’s Filibuster fireworks. Allen had extremely good reflects on when the cards were about to explode. They even practiced disarming with each other for a while. Harry was getting quite good at it.

 

Allen began falling asleep, ignoring the conversations the students made. He woke up just in time at King’s Cross.

 

Harry began exchanging phone numbers with Ron and Hermione.

 

Allen pouted. “Hey! You know you won’t be alone! I’m here!”

 

“The last time you talked to me before Ron saved me was you scaring Dudley off with your magic and getting me into trouble!”

 

Allen grinned sheepishly. “Whoops. I promise not to do that again.”

 

They left the station through the barrier. When Allen made that promise, his fingers were crossed behind his back.

 


	11. Meeting with an Innocent Man

Earmuffs were already on Allen’s ears the moment Ron started screaming from the phone. It worked splendidly against not only Ron’s voice but Mr. Dursley’s as well. Harry’s house always seems to attract loud noises.

 

In order to avoid getting Harry into trouble with the Dursleys again, Allen began visiting Harry at night. Unfortunately since Allen doesn’t have an ounce on what the history of wizards are about, he was proved useless in dealing with Harry’s homework. Nevertheless, Harry was still grateful to have some contact from the wizarding world.

 

It was Harry’s birthday today. Harry is currently working on his history homework with the help of Allen’s ‘ _Lumos_ ’ to brighten up the room. Allen was looking through a window, playing with Timcampy until he saw a dark shape moving around. Allen frowned at it but before he can think about it anymore, the dark shape disappeared. Just when he was about to retrieve his head, he saw the abnormally yellow moon. It was when Allen saw a silhouette bobbing up and down against the moon. He squinted to realize that it was an owl flying towards him. He opened up the window to let three owls soar in, two carrying an unconscious one. They all landed on Harry’s bed with a soft ‘fwump.’

 

Turns out they were all for Harry. Each owl had a package for Harry. Two were birthday presents from Ron and Hermione, Ron stating how his family won the lottery and went to Egypt, and Hermione traveled around France. Ron gave him a Pocket Sneakascope and Hermioine has given him a Broomstick Servicing Kit. The next parcel was from Hogwarts.

 

“Who’s it from?” Allen asked.

 

Harry checked the letter. “It’s from Hagrid…”

 

Allen frowned. “Knowing him, he might have sent something that involves with beasts….”

 

Harry poked the parcel, causing it tremor a bit.

 

“Well, it’s moving,” Harry stated nervously.

 

“Might as well open it, Harry. Get it over with,” Allen encouraged him.

 

Harry took a deep breath before opening the parcel to reveal a thick olive-colored book. It fell off the bed, allowing Allen and Harry get a full view of the title of the book: _The Monster Book of Monsters._

 

“Uh-oh,” Harry murmured.

 

That was an understatement. The book began snapping its ‘jaws’ up and down. Since Harry was safely perched on his bed, the book went for its next target: Allen.

 

Allen stared wide-eyed as the book went after him, snapping its covers up and down to bite down Allen, like a shark hunting a fish.

 

**‘Allen! Save yourself!’**

 

‘I’m trapped! I have nowhere to go!’ Allen looked around to see that the book has cornered him.

 

 It was now scuttling like a crab, slowly but advancing. Its mouth was opening and closing slowly, too. It seems that it also realized that Allen was cornered and has nowhere else to go.

 

Allen couldn’t use magic, knowing that it will bring Harry trouble from not only from his parents but also so from the Ministry. Fortunately, the book forgot two things: Harry and Timcampy.

 

Timcampy had saved Allen by growing and landing on the book, forcing its mouth shut. Then Harry had brought out a belt and began buckling it shut while struggling against the book’s wild movements. He stood up triumphantly when the book is now buckled up. Timcampy flew up again and settled on Allen’s hair. The monster book shivered angrily and then was still.

 

A snort was heard, indicating the Dursleys were still asleep.

 

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Allen said. Then he noticed another letter. “Hey, what’s that?”

 

Harry moved back to the bed and read the extra letter.

 

“My list of school books for this year and a permission slip form for the trip to Hogsmeade,” Harry informed him.

 

“That’s great! Honeydukes is a popular place to be! Love the sugar mice they sell there! Also, there’s this inn called Three Broomsticks. There Butterbeer is to die for!” Allen exclaimed.

 

“Red, if you haven’t realized, I need the slip signed to get there,” Harry pointed out. “That means I need to get it signed by my uncle or aunt.”

 

Allen sympathetically at him. “Then, you should stay at your uncle or aunt’s good side. If you do something for them, maybe they will give you what you wanted.”

 

Harry nodded. “I guess so….”

 

“Anyways, have you heard of the mass wizard killer that’s been going around lately?” Allen asked.

 

Harry stared at him. “Red, I have no clue what’s going on in the wizard world, seeing I have no wizard articles except the Weasleys’ winnings.”

 

“Ah, right! Anyways, the wizard killer is Sirius Black and….” Allen remembered something. Sirius was the one who murdered Harry’s parents. Allen totally forgot about that.

 

 **‘Whoops. Well, get it over with, nephew,’** Neah said sympathetically, turning Allen’s words against him.

 

‘Shut up, Neah.’

 

“And…..?” Harry waited.

 

“….And that he killed more than 10 Muggles,” Allen finished lamely.

 

Harry stared at Allen suspiciously. Allen began absently playing with Tim.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Harry. And as a warning, Sirius may come for you. It’s time for me to report to Dumbledore,” Allen said, hoping to divert Harry's suspicions. He made his way to the window and jumped from it, landing gracefully on the clean-cut lawn.

 

“See you soon, Red!” Harry called out before closing the window.

 

Allen smiled at him and made his way to an isolated area. There was a park nearby and the area was quiet. Allen soon halted.

 

“I know you’re there,” he said. “You might as well come out.”

 

At first, there was nothing. Then there was a rustle of movement coming from Allen’s left side. Allen quickly pulled out his wand and turned to see a big black dog growling and lunging at him.

 

**‘Allen!’**

 

‘I’m fine, uncle! Just let me concentrate!’

 

“ _Stupefy!”_

The red stream of light missed the dog. The dog growled once again.

 

**‘I bet he’s an Animagus, Allen! No animal will attack without reason!’**

 

Allen remembered one of Minerva’s teachings. There was a spell to get the Animagi out of their animal forms. As the dog lunged again, Allen casted the Restoring Spell.

 

A bright white light erupted from his wand, effectively hitting the dog. Allen watched the dog turned into a man. The man had scraggly black hair and beard. He was wearing a black and white striped jumpsuit, and the man was filthy. But taking one look at the man’s face allowed Allen immediately know who it is. 

 

“Sirius Black. Fancy seeing you around Harry’s house,” Allen said coolly, his wand pointed at the wanted criminal. 

 

“Please! I need to finish my goal! I can’t let him die! I need protect him!” The man gasped. 

 

“Die? Who will die? Harry?” 

 

“No! You don’t understand! I’m innocent! I did no such thing!” Sirius pleaded with him. 

 

“Then why did you appear at Harry’s house?” 

 

“I just only want to have a glimpse of him!” 

 

“To kill him with your own hands?” 

 

“No! It wasn’t I who betrayed him!” 

 

“Then who was it?” 

 

“That rat!!” 

 

“Rat?” 

 

“The rat that sits on the boy’s shoulder! Here, look!” Sirius pulled out a yellowing newspaper and handed it to Allen. 

 

Allen, still pointing his wand at Sirius, took the paper cautiously. There was nothing wrong, so Allen read it. It was the same newspaper clipping that Harry got from Ron. He searched for the rat and saw it at Ron’s shoulder. 

 

“What’s so special about the rat?” Allen asked. 

 

The man suddenly sneered, making Allen more tense. 

 

“That rat is no rat! He’s an Animagus!” He spat. 

 

Allen looked closely into the man’s eyes. Even though the expression on the man’s face displayed fierce and slight insanity, his eyes were begging and desperate. He was telling the truth. 

 

“Who is the man?” 

 

“Peter Pettigrew!” He said in disgust. “He sold Lily and James out! I wasn’t the Secret-Keeper for them. I told them they could rely on Peter, but on that day, I had a sense of foreboding and went to check on Peter only to find out he’s gone! I know its my fault. I will go back to Azkaban if I kill him with my own hands!” 

 

“He was a close friend of yours?” 

 

“Wormtail  _used_ to be our friend. Not until he ratted us out! And I had to take the blame for it! He shouted out that I was the one who killed Lily and James! He was the one who used a Blasting Curse to kill all those Muggles! He managed to escape into the sewers as a rat. And I bet he used that family as undercover. ” 

 

Allen looked at the picture and frowned. “How did you know this is Pettigrew?” 

 

“I see him transform many times. I know that’s him! Also, the toe is missing from his paw! Have you read the newspaper? The only thing left behind was a….” 

 

“….a finger,” Allen finished. 

 

The man looked a bit surprised. “SO you  _did_  read the paper!” 

 

“But how would I know if you’re lying?” 

 

The man looked tense. He had no way to prove himself if he was indeed innocent. 

 

“Black, come here for a moment,” Allen ordered. He stowed his wand away to show that he won’t be attacking Black. 

 

Sirius approached warily at Allen. 

 

“You’re eyes show that you’re not lying, but just in case, I will determine it. I expect you will keep it a secret, yes?” Allen asked. “If you are lying, I will force you to keep your mouth shut and send you back to Azkaban.” 

 

Sirius shivered at the thought of going back to Azkaban but nodded his head. He needs to be proven innocent to this man. He doesn’t know why he trusted this red-headed fellow, but he was desperate enough. 

 

“Good. Don’t yell,” Allen warned and deactivated his mask’s disguise. 

 

Black stared as Allen transformed. He stared in wonder as Allen’s hair became softer and white. A red pentacle scar is above his left eye, tracing a somewhat lightning-shaped scar down his cheek. A black arm appeared under Allen’s left sleeve. The faux skin disappeared into a half mask that is worn on Allen’s right side of the face. 

 

“I expect to keep your promise,” Allen said softly. “Innocence activate!” 

 

A flash of bright light exploded, and there was a soft white cloak that embraced them. Sirius noticed a black and silver claw in replace of Allen’s left hand. 

 

“Innocence,” Allen stared hard into Sirius’s eyes. Sirius can’t pull his gaze away from Allen’s silver orbs. “Is this man lying?” 

 

A soft hum came from the cloak. It was melodic and seemed to float around the two of them. 

 

“I see, thank you Crowned Clown. You may deactivate.” 

 

The white light is gone and Allen’s hand returned back to a black arm. 

 

“Was that….Innocence?” Black asked, wide-eyed. 

 

“Oh? So, the wizard world know about us?” Allen replied. 

 

“It is taught during History of Magic, so not much of a choice. But, it was an interesting subject that I actually paid attention to. Innocence was a sort of magic that only some can use. I believe it’s also taught in Muggle Studies.” 

 

“Well, that will make my life a bit harder. Do you know who I am?” 

 

“No, but I’m guessing you’re what they call an exorcist?” 

 

“Correct.” 

 

“But weren’t they gone 50 years ago?” 

 

Allen lifted up a finger and put it on his lips. “Don’t ask any more questions, and I won’t tell you any lies. But we’re getting off topic; the Innocence had cleared you up. But, I’m afraid that it won’t help much with the rest of the wizard world. I prefer to keep my identity a secret as long as possible.” 

 

The ex-prisoner nodded. “As long as you believe me, I’m fine.” 

 

“By any chance, is there anybody else you can trust? Someone you think who also would believe that you didn’t betray Harry’s parents?” 

 

“Moony.” 

 

“Moony?” 

 

“Ah, sorry, force of habit. You see, at Hogwarts, we had a group of four. Peter was Wormtail, James was Prongs, Remus Lupin is Moony, and I am called Padfoot.” 

 

Allen stared at the man in amusement. “Does the nicknames by any chance have to do with your animal transformations?” 

 

Black let out a bark of laugh. 

 

“Shhhh! You must be quiet or else you will wake everyone else up!” Allen hushed. 

 

“Whoops.” 

 

‘Uncle, I’m going to open a portal, ‘kay?’ 

 

 **‘I dunno, Allen. Can we trust him?’**  

 

‘Innocence trusts him.’ 

 

 **‘Meh, I guess it’s fine if Crown Clowned trusts him.’**  

 

“Let’s talk in a more private place, Black.” Allen opened up an Ark gate, the white diamonds raising from the ground. The sign of 98 popped up. 

 

Allen motioned the stunned man to follow him. They both entered the Ark to reveal the white piano room. Allen made sure to close the gate behind him. 

 

“Take a seat, make yourself comfortable.” Allen waved the couch nearby. He sat on the piano seat. Timcampy flew out of Allen’s coat pocket and began se 

 

“Amazing…Is this the Ark?” The man plopped himself on the couch as he stared at the room. Then he looked at the mirror and yelped. Instead of Allen’s reflection, Neah smiled back on him. 

 

 **“Yo.”**  

 

“What the-?” 

 

“Neah, stop scaring the poor man.” 

 

Neah sniggered, his grin insanely wide.  **“Sorry, couldn’t help it, Allen.”**  

 

“Wait, Neah? As in the 14th Noah?” Black asked disbelievingly. 

 

 **“The one and only.”**  

 

“Then that means….” Black stared at Allen. 

 

“Yes, I’m Allen Walker. Yes, I’ve been alive during those past 50 years. And please, don’t faint on me.” 

 

“…..” 

 

“Oi, you alright?” 

 

Black’s eyes blinked. “Just….surprised that a young boy is older than me.” 

 

Neah let out a bout of laughter.  **“Hahaha! That’s a good one! I’ll make sure to keep that one up!”**  

 

Allen shot a look at his reflection. “Shut up. Now back to business.” He turned to face Black. “The animal transformations?” 

 

Black let out a grin. A truly happy grin. “Yes, Wormtail turns into a rat. I turn into a dog. James decided to turn into an antler while Remus……Well, Remus is a special case.” 

 

“Special case?” 

 

“Guess why we named him Moony. Think carefully.” 

 

 **“A werewolf. That man is a werewolf isn’t he?”**  

 

“Correct! He had to transform into a wolf during the full moon.” 

 

Allen frowned. “But wasn’t that dangerous for the students? He could have been caught.” 

 

Sirius wagged a finger at him as he relaxed on the couch. “Ahh, you’re forgetting something. Little did the Ministry know that there were three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts. You know the Whomping Willow?” 

 

Allen nodded. 

 

“That tree is actually planted for Remus. Every full moon, he goes there to transform. The Whomping Willow has a secret entrance. It actually connects the Shrieking Shack.” 

 

“There were rumors that there were screaming come from that place in Hogsmeade,” Allen remembered. 

 

Black nodded. “The screams were made by him. Dumbledore encouraged the rumors of ghosts there, preventing any others from entering it. However, it was inevitable that three of his closest friends found out that he’s a werewolf. He was scared at first that we will ditch him.” He snorted. “But it came to his surprise that we decided to become Animgai. Succeeded in fifth year at Hogwarts. Peter was in charge of touching the knot that not only freezes the Whomping Willow’s movements but opening the secret entrance. Werewolves only target humans, not animals, so when he transformed, we kept him company as animals.” 

 

“That was a risky and reckless thing to do.” 

 

Sirius grinned. “We were known to do risky and reckless things. We would cause pranks all over the school. Our favorite was playing with Severus.” 

 

“Severus? As in Severus Snape?” 

 

“You know him?” 

 

 **“A greasy, black-haired man who is a worthless git. Although, I’d say he gained my respect on dealing with a brainless git that was getting on everyone’s nerves.”**  

 

“That should be the right way to describe him,” Sirius said. 

 

“We’re straying off topic. Are you saying that Remus will believe you? That you are innocent?” Allen asked. 

 

“Well, no, since I don’t have exact proof unless I take that rat, unless….” Sirius looked thoughtful. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Sirius grinned. “It should be there. You see, our little group created a map, the Marauder’s Map. It is a map of Hogwarts and shows where everyone is, from Albus Dumbledore to Mrs. Norris.” 

 

 **“That’s an amazing creation. Where is it?”** Neah asked, interested. 

 

“Well….that’s the problem.” Sirius grinned sheepishly. “We got caught by Filch and had it confiscated. Luckily, he didn’t know the passcode to reveal the map. It should be in one of Filch’s cabinets…” 

 

“Of course, it had to be Filch. That makes things soooo much easier for me,” Allen rolled his eyes. 

 

“Speaking of which, are you a professor in Hogwarts?” 

 

“You can say that. Dumbledore, Minerva, Poppy, and one of Harry’s friends know exactly who I am. Dumbledore allowed me to stay for a bit.” 

 

“I see. So, what should I do now?” 

 

 **“I could allow you to have permission to use the Ark. It would only be temporary but you will be able to move around as you please without getting caught.”**  

 

“That’s nice of you, Neah.” 

 

 **“I’m always nice.”**  

 

“In your dreams.” 

 

Sirius thought for a moment. He could be safe in the Ark, a place only Allen had access to. 

 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

 

“Neah will help you know which door is for which place. The couch there won’t suffice for sleeping. Is there any place that you can think of that I could open a gate secretly without anybody knowing?” 

 

“The Shrieking Shack. I bet the bed for Moony is still there. Go to the Whomping Willow and meet me there. I will show you the way, and you can set up a gate there.” 

 

“Deal.” Allen held out his hand and Sirius took it and shake it. 

 

“So, how’s Harry doing these days?” Sirius asked. 

 

“Oh, nothing. As long as you don’t count being almost killed by Voldemort. Twice.” 

 

“What?!” 

 

 **“The boy is always prone for trouble. During his first year, he saved the Philosopher’s Stone from a DADA professor who was carrying Voldemort’s soul. In his second year, the boy had to face a basilisk and diary from Voldemort that came to life. Both events nearly cost the boy’s life.”**  

 

“Don’t worry, he’s fine,” Allen assured the paling Sirius. 

 

“….I guess it’s somewhat like father like son,” Sirius finally said. “James is always thinking of ways to get in trouble and I was included as well.” 

 

“So, Harry is following up his father’s footsteps,” Allen said amused. “Anyways, I should go and check up on Harry. See how he’s doing. And you should stay here and rest a bit. I will fetch some food for you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Sirius gratefully collapsed on the couch and began closing his eyes. 

 

 **“He’s been through a lot, hasn’t he?”**  

 

Allen hummed. “Oh! I forgot to ask how he got out of Azkaban.” 

 

 **“You can ask later. First priority is Harry and then giving the man his nutrients.”**  


	12. Time with Sirius Black

“Where’s my Dudders? Where’s my neffy poo?” A woman’s roar erupted from the house. 

 

Allen could see a very large woman clutching a fat bulldog entering the Dursley household. Harry had mentioned of Vernon’s sister visiting. He could hear Neah snickering at that. 

 

 **‘Who calls people ‘Dudders’ and ‘neffy poo’ these days?’**  

 

‘That insanely large woman with the grouchy bulldog over there.’ 

 

 **‘That woman has a very loud voice. Does she even know the phrase ‘inside voice’?’**  

 

‘Apparently not.’ Allen could even hear the woman’s booming voice through his earmuffs. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally the last day of Marge’s visit, according to Allen’s ears as he removed his earmuffs. Allen already has his disguise back up, watching intently. Sirius is recovering quite nicely, and Allen had to apologize that there was no bathrooms for Sirius to clean up, but Sirius already said that Allen did enough for him. 

 

‘I hope Harry won’t get into trouble,’ Allen thought. 

 

 **‘My dear nephew, Harry should be doing alright. I mean, what could possibly happen?’**  

 

A loud scream erupted from the house. 

 

‘You just had to jinx it, Neah.’ 

 

 **‘Hey! How I’m supposed to know that would happen?’**  Neah protested. 

 

Allen peered from the bushes he was hiding behind and watched the fat aunt had blown up like a balloon and is currently floating up into the sky. She was screaming on the top of her lungs. Vernon was trying to drag her down, and the bulldog, Ripper, began biting on Vernon’s leg. Chaos ensued. 

 

“Timcampy, record this. One day, Harry will thank me,” Allen told the golem. 

 

Timcampy complied, flying close to the woman but far enough so that Harry’s family and the floating aunt can’t see him. 

 

Allen saw Harry burst out of the house, his face angry and miserable. The wand was in one hand while the other dragged the trunk. Allen rushed toward him. 

 

“I don’t need to know what happened, since the screaming was plenty enough, but let’s get you out of here,” Allen said before Harry could open his mouth. Harry nodded. 

 

They quickly made their down the street. 

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked. 

 

“We will be going down on Magnolia Crescent. There a ride will pick you up. Tim,” Allen greeted the golem as he appeared beside. “Tell ‘him’ about what happened.” 

 

Tim nodded and rushed away, towards the gate that’s near Harry’s house. Allen saw Harry looking at him curiously. 

 

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’m letting a certain someone know about your predicament,” Allen said. 

 

Harry looked a bit downcast. Allen realized that Harry might have thought Allen was talking about Albus. Well, better Albus than a wrongly accused man who is framed for Harry’s parent’s murders. 

 

“Do you need help with the trunk, Harry?” Allen asked. 

 

“No, I could handle it, sir. Thank you though.” 

 

They walked until it was night. They finally arrived at a deserted park in Magnolia Crescent. Allen told Harry he can sit down the curb. Tired, Harry gratefully sank down as he stared on ahead. Allen was watching down the road. 

 

“What are you waiting for, sir?” 

 

“The bus.” 

 

Harry frowned. “But I don’t think any buses run at this time of the night.” 

 

Allen chuckled. “Harry, did you forget who we are?” 

 

Suddenly, the wind began to blow harder. The swings swung madly and the see-saw teetered up and down. The miniature merry-go-round spinned faster and faster. Allen was still watching down the road. Harry stared at the bushes up ahead. Then suddenly, a big black dog emerged. 

 

“ _Lumos,_ ” Harry muttered. 

 

“Harry? You know you’re lucky I’m here, right? If you had casted a spell where there isn’t a wizard anywhere, you could have been in trouble.” 

 

“Sir, did you see that black dog?” 

 

“Dog?” Allen looked to where Harry is looking and saw the black dog. Allen frowned. Sirius. 

 

 **‘I tried to tell him not to leave, but he wouldn’t listen. He insisted that he makes sure Harry is alright,’** Neah remarked. 

 

 _Bang!_  Suddenly, a huge purple, triple-decker bus appeared, surprising Harry. Allen still looked calm. A man appeared through the door. 

 

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, we know. Can we go on now? I like this to be over as soon as possible,” Allen said. 

 

Stan nodded and noticed Harry. 

 

“’Choo lookin’ at?” 

 

“Nothing, just a dog,” Allen replied. “Getting on, Harry or are you going to just sit there?” 

 

Harry hastily got up. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” 

 

Stan’s eyes widened. “You’re Harry Potter?  _The_ Harry Potter?!” 

 

“That’s nothing special. Now help Harry with his luggage,” Allen said. 

 

Stan did exactly what Allen said, carrying Harry’s school trunk. Allen and Harry entered the bus, Timcampy following behind. Allen and Harry took their beds on the bus. When Stan got on the bus, Allen paid 22 Sickles to the conductor, telling to go to London. He ignoring Harry’s protest that he can pay his own. 

 

“No, it’s on me. Especially what you’re going to experience,” Allen said, grabbing the nearest thing on tightly. He had experience this bus ride and had never wanted to do it again, believing the Ark is the best choice of travel. But since Allen can’t show the Ark to Harry, they have no choice. “I recommend you hold on.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Take’er away, Ern,” said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie’s. 

 

There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Allen was watching the passing scenery calmly. Stan was watching Harry’s stunned face with great enjoyment. 

 

“This is where we was before you flagged us down,” he said. “Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?” 

 

“Ar,” said Ernie. 

 

“How come the Muggles don’t hear the bus?” said Harry. 

 

“Them!” said Stan contemptuously. “Don’ listen properly, do they? Don’ look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don’.” 

 

“Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan,” said Ern. “We’ll be in Abergavenny in a minute.” 

 

Stan passed Harry’s bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn’t seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn’t hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed. 

 

Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak. 

“’Ere you go, Madam Marsh,” said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut; there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way. 

 

Timcampy had been flying around crazily, trying to regain its balance. Allen was looking quite pale as he held onto the pole he’s clutching for dear life. Harry can understand now why Allen had insisted on paying. Harry also hoped not to board the bus again. 

 

“So, sir…” Harry began. 

 

“Call me Red, Harry. We’re just together here.” 

 

“Right. So, I heard that Sirius Black is also on the Muggle news.” 

 

Allen froze. That would restrict Sirius’s movements. 

 

“Is that so,” Allen stated calmly. 

 

“Yeah. The Ministry must be desperate to catch him.” 

 

Allen hummed, not answering any more. Harry decided it’s because he didn’t want to talk anymore in this crazy ride. 

 

They finally arrived at London in front of the Leaking Cauldron. A certain person was there. 

 

“There you are, Harry,” the man said. 

 

Harry froze while Allen stared at him curiously. 

 

“Blimey! Ern, come ‘ere, come ‘ere!” Stan shouted behind them. “It’s Cornelius Fudge, the Minsiter of Magic.” 

 

‘Ahhhh, that’s who he is,” Allen thought. 

 

 **‘Who wears a hat like that these days?’**  Neah said in disbelief, indicating the bowler hat the Minister wore. 

 

‘Says the one who prefers wearing a top hat.’ 

 

 **‘Hey! Don’t you dare insult the classiness of top hats!’**  

 

“You may go now, Stan,” Fudge addressed the conductor. 

 

“Right on!” 

 

“Excuse me, but don’t forget about Harry’s luggage,” Allen reminded. 

 

“Whoops! Thank goodness for that!” Stan and Ern went to retrieve Harry’s trunk. 

 

They all entered the Leaking Cauldron. Tom looked up. 

 

“You’ve got him, Minister! Will you be wanting anything. Beer? Brandy?” 

 

“Perhaps a pot of tea.” Then Fudge turned to Allen. “May I ask who you are, sir?” 

 

“Forgive me,” Allen bowed and straightened up. “I am Red D. Campbell. I am currently the Assistant Professor of Hogwarts.” 

 

“Ah, yes. I remember now. But why are you here with Harry?” 

 

“Coincidence, Minister,” Allen said before Harry could open his mouth. 

 

“Is that so? Then Harry come along now. I must have a word with you,” Fudge led Harry away from Allen. 

 

Allen flashed a look of ‘sorry’ to Harry. Even if Dumbledore knows, the Ministry doesn’t know and Allen doesn’t want to go through a long complicated process. Harry nodded in understanding when he saw Allen’s look.  

 

“I’ll see you soon, Harry!” Allen called out. Harry disappeared with  

 

Tom the innkeeper came by, taking Harry’s luggage. “Would you like a room, sir?” 

 

“I would like that very much, sir.” 

 

Tom grinned. “Tom is fine. Follow me, sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Really, Sirius! You  _had_ to come out! I already sent Tim to show that Harry’s alright!” 

 

“I’m just making sure!” Sirius defended himself. “I have to see Harry with my own two eyes!” 

 

 **“You know, you scared the boy.”**  Neah said. 

 

Allen is back on the Ark. The moment he entered the room Tom’s in, he immediately opened up a gate to the white piano room. 

 

Allen sighed. He saw Sirius grin. 

 

“But still, the projection was hilarious! That woman being punctured by those Ministry workers was funny! Tim is an interesting fellow, isn’t he?” Sirius stared at the golden golem. 

 

“Tim’s been with me for a long time.” 

 

 **“Don’t forget, I was the one who created it!”**  

 

“I’m straying off topic here,” Allen said. “Sirius, you should also be careful when you go out. Apparently, you’re also wanted in the Muggle news.” 

 

Sirius nodded, his face serious this time. 

 

“Now, I have to go back. I’ll bring back some food for you.” 

 

“Thanks, Allen.” 

 

“It’s no problem. Just stay safe.” 

 

“Oh, before you go, I want to ask you something,” Sirius said. 

 

“Fire away.” 

 

“Do you know what I should give Harry for his birthday?” 

 

Allen shook his head. “Maybe I’ll ask Harry for you if you want?” 

 

“That’ll be great.”

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was with Harry as they traveled through Diagon Alley. After a quick stop to Gringotts, they went to get Harry’s textbooks and other school supplies. 

 

Harry told him the Minister let him off. He said the Ministry didn’t expel students for ‘blowing up their aunts’. This made Allen chuckled a bit. 

 

It was a week after when they saw the Quality Quidditch Supplies being crowded. Curious, they moved closer to see a magnificent broom. 

 

Neah whistled.  **‘That’s a beauty I thought would never be invented. ‘Firebolt’, huh?’**  

 

Allen noticed Harry staring at the championship broom. 

 

“Are you interested in the broom, Harry?” Allen asked. 

 

Harry stared a bit longer before shaking his head side to side. 

 

“Nah, I already have my Nimbus Two-Thousand, sir. I don’t think emptying my vault for a broomstick when I already have one will d me good.” 

 

But Allen didn’t miss the longing stare in Harry’s eyes at the Firebolt. It came clicking into Harry’s mind on what for Sirius to buy for Harry’s birthday. Hopefully, Sirius doesn’t mind the cost…. 

 

Allen decided to let Harry wander around by himself a bit before sneaking inside the shop to check out the price. Allen left the shop, his mind blown from the price. 

 

 **‘So. Much. Galleons,’**  Neah moaned. 

 

‘Even  _I_ , along with yours, don’t have that much in the vaults.’

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, Sirius belonged to a noble family. Meaning he is rich. Meaning he has the money to pay for that broomstick with little to no effort at all. 

 

“But how are you going to get the money from that?” Allen asked. 

 

“Owl Service. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. Thanks for telling me, though. The wizard world always have something in handy,” Sirius replied as he licked the ice-cream Allen bought for him. 

 

"And you're making  _me_ pay for your food?!"


	13. Arrival of Dark Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pejoy.

A huge orange cat appeared in front of Allen's face. It was fat, or does it have a lot of fur?, and the face looked like it has been squished. Not to mention, the cat was staring at Timcampy, who is perched on Allen's head.

 

"Miss Granger, I'll appreciate if you remove your cat, seeing that he seems he wants to eat Tim."

 

"Sorry, Red!" Hermione lifted the heavy cat away and began cooing at it.

 

Harry had met up with Ron and Hermione during the last days of the summer holiday. Right now, they are currently at the Leaky Cauldron eating dinner with the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione bought a long-haired ginger cat that seems to eat literally everything that is small. Allen noticed the skinny rat that's beside Ron and began watching the rat closely.

 

Allen had a nice chat with Arthur, who is fascinated with Tim. The conversations around the table started pleasantly at first until it eventually led to Sirius Black. Allen tried to sit still as they mentioned that around the table.

 

'Uncle, what do Azkaban guards look like?'

 

**'Well, since I'm a Noah, it doesn't have much effect on me. They are basically like ghosts with black cloaks.'**

 

'What do they do?'

 

**'Apparently, they suck the happiness out of you. They bring out your worst memories. The worst memories you have, the more they are attracted to you.'**

 

Allen shivered. 'I think I may be in trouble.'

 

**'Don't worry, Allen. If a Dementor comes, we'll switch, 'kay?'**

 

'Thanks, uncle. You're the sweetest.'

 

**'OMG, I am turning into Sheryl! Even in the back of my mind, I have a nosebleed!'**

 

Allen then began talking to the twins. They told him all their little funs they had in Egypt, even attempting to shut Percy inside a pyramid.

 

When dinner is over, Allen managed to sneak in some food inside his room. He entered his Ark to see Sirius reading a book that Allen got for him. Sirius looked up.

 

"Ah, Allen, is that food?"

 

"Here you go. Sorry for being late. I didn't want to look suspicious leaving so early."

 

"That's quite alright, although it has been boring."

 

**"You even attempted to play the piano. Good thing I cast a spell that only Allen, Tim, and I can touch it."**

 

"Neah, he could play if he wants."

 

**"But Allen! This is the heart of the Ark!"**

 

"He doesn't know the song."

 

**"Tch."**

 

"You're beginning to sound like Kanda."

 

**"Don't compare me to that bastard."**

 

"Please, uncle? Pretty please?" Allen did his dog-eyes at the mirror, which is a quite weird scenery.

 

**"Ugh! Fine! Just as long he doesn't dirty, scratch, or break the piano."**

 

"Thanks, you're the best!"

 

Sirius stared at the conversation amused. "You have a good relationship with each other."

 

**"The best in the world!"**

 

"Actually, our relationship can rival Komui's with Lenalee and Sheryl's with Road." Allen smiled sadly.

 

Sirius was quiet when he saw that smile. He knows that smile since he experienced that himself.

 

"Moving on, I saw Peter," Allen stated.

 

Sirius jumped up. His expression is full of rage.

 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

 

"Because you have to wait patiently. If you appear in the Leaking Cauldron, you will be immediately swarmed by wizards and witches there. Wait until we get into Hogwarts. There, we can plan. The rat is staying closing to they red-headed boy, so he won't go anywhere anytime soon."

 

Sirius slowly nodded. "I understand. I will wait if it means that I will have a better chance in succeeding killing that traitor!"

 

* * *

 

 

Allen boarded the train along with Harry. Dumbledore wanted to make sure Harry traveled safely to Hogwarts. Allen decided not tell Dumbledore yet about Sirius, since he has no solid proof until he gets his hands on the rat.

 

Allen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a compartment where one man is sleeping in.

 

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

 

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

 

"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.

 

That name immediately caught Allen's attention. Lupin. The Remus Lupin that Sirius talked about. And the way Hermione said 'professor', he seems to be the new DADA professor.

 

'I hope he won't be as annoying as the Lockhart guy.'

 

**'Didn't you hear what Sirius said? He was part of the quad that always plays pranks and get into trouble.'**

 

'Ho boy. I hope he won't cause as much trouble as the Weasley twins.'

 

**'I don't think he will. Look at him. Hardly fit.'**

 

'I bet it has to do with him being a werewolf and having to deal with the full moon.'

 

"Speaking of Dark Arts," Ron's voice snapped Allen into reality. "Professor Campbell, are you ever going to teach DADA?"

 

Allen saw Ron's hopeful face and smiled. "Sadly, Mr. Weasley, I don't have much expertise in Dark Arts. I am stronger in Muggle Studies. Right, Miss Granger?" Allen winked at Hermione.

 

Hermione blushed since she knew what Allen was saying. Harry and Ron were staring at each other on what happened between the two.

 

The conversation started again, this time about Black. Again.

 

"I wonder how he got out of Azkaban," Ron was saying.

 

'How did he escape Azkaban? I forgot to mention it to him.'

 

**'Oh! He said something about Dementors can't feel animal's emotions.'**

 

'Interesting.'

 

Suddenly, Ron was shouting and Crookshanks plopped out of the wicker basket Hermione brought. Just in case, he carefully stowed Tim inside his coat pocket. Too much experience during his missions of Tim being caught by cats taught him to safely hide Tim away. He kept on eye out on 'Scabbers'.

 

Night fell and rain began pelting. Suddenly, the train stopped, causing confusion. Allen poked his head out and saw that everyone else had poked their heads out. Allen went back in.

 

Neville and Ginny decided to join the party, causing a ruckus. Eventually, Remus had woken up. He had conjured a handful of flames.

 

"Quiet!" he said as he pulled out his wand. "Stay where you are."

 

But before Lupin could even get close to the door, a hand was already placed there.

 

**'Allen, quick switch with me!'** Neah said in an urgent voice.

 

Allen complied. The mask still held on, although there was sliver of golden that flashed through the eyes before it disappeared. Allen watched the scenes going on, safe in the mind.

 

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

 

The Dementor drew a long, slow, rattling, breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroudnings.

 

Neah inwardly growl. NO way that it'll suck his, let alone his nephew's.

 

Remus stepped up and spoke with an even voice.

 

"None of us has Sirius Black hiding under our cloaks. Go."

 

The Dementor didn't move, so Lupin casted a spell.

 

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

 

Warmth of bright light came crashing, forcing the Dementor to go away. 

 

**'A Patronus Charm is the only spell that can be used against a Dementor. It is created from the happiest moment and feelings of you life. It takes on a form of an animal that describes you,"** Neah explained.

 

'Then I could think of what some people's Patronuses would look like. For example, Lavi's a rabbit and Krory's a bat…'

 

Soon, the lights came back on. The train then began to lurch forward and they're on their merry way to Hogwarts.

 

"Harry!"

 

Neah saw Harry twitching and unconscious.

 

**'This is your field of expertise, nephew. Switch.'**

 

Allen came forward. "What happened to him?"

 

"I don't know! He became rigid and started twitching like this."

 

"Wake him up."

 

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" She began slapping his face.

 

'Lenalee. Definitely Lenalee.'

 

Harry blearily opened his eyes. "W-what?"

 

"Are you okay, Mr. Potter?" Allen asked.

 

Harry blinked a couple more times. "Yeah. What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

 

"No one screamed," Ron said nervously.

 

"But I heard screaming…"

 

A loud snap broke the conversation. They turned to see Lupin snapping chocolate into chunks. He handed them out to everyone.

 

"Here. Eat it. It'll help."

 

When Remus offered one to Allen, Allen denied it.

 

"I'm fine. Give it to Harry. He seems to need it the most."

 

Remus nodded and gave the piece to Harry.

 

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

 

"A Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban." He crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it inside his pocket. "Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver. Will you watch over them?" he asked Allen.

 

Allen nodded and the professor is gone.

 

Allen turned to see that none of them had eaten yet.

 

"If you're not going to eat that, I'll snatch them all up and feed it to Timcampy." As if to prove his point, Tim appeared from his coat pocket. He flew around and began snapping his sharp teeth up and down, as if he was the monster book himself.

 

"Gyaaaaa," Tim said.

 

Everyone quickly devoured their chocolate.

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was sitting at the High Table again. He stared longingly at the empty plate in front of him. He ignored Dumbledore's speech, only paying attention when Albus introduced Professor Lupin as the new DADA teacher and Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. He applauded politely, but otherwise, the during the rest of the speech, he began stretching Timcampy, causing some stares.

 

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finally said.

 

Food appeared and Allen began piling them up and inhaling them in. The teachers and students are used to the Allen's appetite by now, but certainly not Remus. Allen caught Remus's gaped mouth looking at him. Allen paused to smile at him. Widely. So wide that it was creepier than the Earl's. He even allowed his eyes flash a yellow before it turned to grey. Remus stiffened at the sight. Allen smiled again, but this time, a much more friendly smile before going back to his food.

 

**'Way to catch his attention.'**

 

'I'm supposed to. Might as well see how it goes.'

 

Tim also was next Allen eating the stew in front of him. Poor Remus looked like he was about to faint.

 

* * *

 

 

It was at midnight. Allen whistled a tune as he ventured to where the Whomping Willow is.

 

**'Now, Sirius said something about if you touch a knot, the tree's movements will freeze up. Oh! I think I see it!'**

 

Allen saw it, too. He took out his wand and pointed it at a branch nearby.

 

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

 

The branch levitated. Allen directed the branch to land on the knot. The tree froze and revealed the secret entrance into the Shrieking Shack. Allen entered the dark cave and stepped in carefully. The tunnel leads to a room where a bed, a chair, a large table, and some paintings are occupied. The walls were slashed by what seems to be claws. The bed sheets were shredded and the chair and table have scratches.

 

Allen thought of the melody, causing white diamonds to appear from the ground, showing the number 104. Allen entered and closed the Ark behind him. Sirius peered out of the piano room.

 

"The Ark gate is set?" Sirius asked.

 

"Yep. You are free to leave in and out safely. Well as long as nobody finds the Marauder's Map."

 

Sirius snorted. "As if."

 

**"I wouldn't be so sure,"** Neah's voice sounded from above.  **"There are the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan."**

 

"That's right. Those tricksters probably have the map right now. It's best if you stay here most of the time or at least somewhere not in Hogwarts."

 

Sirius nodded.

 

Hagrid. Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid. His enthusiasm is nice, but showing hippogriffs on the first day of class for third years when its meant for fifth years is not going to play well. Also, the monster books. We just had to stroke its  _spine_. Allen watched patiently as Hagrid went over what to do and what not to do with the hippogriffs.

 

Allen watched as Harry was chosen as the sacrifice for the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Fortunately, Harry managed to get the beast's respect. Unfortunately, Hagrid 'persuaded' Harry to take Buckbeak for a ride. Harry seemed a bit winded after the 'ride'.

 

The class split into groups, Allen overseeing them all. He was nearby Buckbeak and saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle is dealing with the half bird, half horse. Malfoy is currently petting Buckbeak's beak, looking disdainful.

 

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

 

'This kid just loves to attract trouble.' Allen dashed in front of where the terrified boy is as the hippogriff reared its legs. Allen held out his right arm as protection.

 

The claws have slashed through not only the mask's disguise but also Allen's real skin. Allen grimaced as he tenderly held his arm as blood oozed out. This was enough to shock the class.

 

Allen turned to see the shocked boy's face. "Are you okay, Mr. Malfoy?" The boy shook his head. "Good."

 

"Professor Campbell, you're hurt!" A Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson, exclaimed.

 

Allen raised her eyes at her, smiling a bit. "I am aware of that, Miss Parkinson. But thank you for telling me." This caused her to blush.

 

"You sh'ld go to the hospital war', Al-, er, Red," Hagrid said worried.

 

"Yes, I think I should. Miss Granger would you come along with me?" Allen could feel the mask's disguise wobbling, about to give way.

 

She squeaked out a 'yes' and followed him.

 

"Can someone tell Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall that I will be taking off the day?"

 

"I will." Malfoy's answer shocked the class. He wouldn't do something like this!

 

Allen smiled pleasantly at him. "Thank you, Malfoy. Also, Hagrid, don't blame yourself. You were just excited after all. Plus, Madam Pomfrey is a great healer. Good day to you all."

 

* * *

 

 

A curtain had surrounded Allen and Hermione in case if any students came. Poppy had shooed off anybody who tried to visit Allen. Allen currently is in his true skin, white hair and scar and all. He already told Poppy he didn't need any magic. He told Hermione to come because she thought she would be interested about this.

 

Hermione stared in awe as the wounds began to mend itself before her.

 

"Is this the power of a Noah?" she whispered.

 

Allen nodded. "Every Noah has regeneration, control of Akuma, and the power of Dark Matter. I don't use the second one anymore. As for Dark Matter, that what makes me control the Ark."

 

"This is fascinating!"

 

Allen smiled at her.

 

"Would you like to see the Ark some day?"

 

Hermione's eyes were shining. "Really?"

 

Allen chuckled. "Sure why not?" Then he frowned at the crack mask on his lap. "It's going to take a while to fix the mask though."

 

"How about the Repairing Spell? Do you think that would work?" Hermione asked.

 

"It won't hurt to try."

 

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at the mask. " _Reparo._ "

 

The mask immediately fixed itself, good as new. Allen stared at it in awe before putting it on to test it out. Hermione watched as Allen Walker became Red D. Campbell.

 

"Wow, it actually worked!" Allen chirped. "Thanks, Hermione!"

 

She blushed. "No problem!"

 

"Anyways, are you feeling alright yourself? Time-traveling must be difficult on you."

 

Minerva had told him about the Time-Turner that Hermione has since she is taking so many classes.

 

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me, though."

 

"It's my pleasure, Hermione. You know, I prefer being on first name basis. The 'professor-student' thing really tires me out."

 

"You're not getting too old are you?"

 

"Cheeky girl, aren't you?"

 

* * *

 

 

Allen is back at Snape's dungeon. His arm is perfectly healed, not a single scar remained. He already assured the students that he was fine. Snape came in.

 

"Settle down, settle down. Today, we will be making the Shrinking Solution. The directions are on board. Get on with it."

 

The class complied, weighing and cutting up the ingredients. Allen walked over, making sure everyone is doing alright. Poor Neville is in a mess. When Allen told him what to do, Snape stalked over.

 

"Professor Campbell, I believe that Neville should work on his own. He's done nothing and it won't help if you continue to assist him."

 

Allen stared at him, challenging his gaze. "Is that so? You see, Professor Snape, if haven't noticed, the word 'assist' is in Assistant Professor, requires me to assist."

 

"But who you assist is what contradicts what you're doing. You're supposed to assist me, not the students."

 

Allen glared at the Potions master. "Oh? Then I'm here assisting you by helping the student who desperately needs help, and yet you don't help him. So, I'm here to assist you by aiding a student that you are unwilling to help. Now before this pot overboils, I  _insist_  that you leave,  _Severus_." Allen's disguise's eyes flashed golden, stunning the class.

 

Snape stiffened. He clearly remembered the last time he had a confrontation with Allen. Snape shot another nasty glare at Allen's way before leaving to check out a Slytherin's cauldron. Allen's eyes returned grey and faced Neville.

 

"Now if you skin this shrivelfig like this, Mr. Longbottom, you won't cut your fingers like that," Allen said kindly. Neville seemed to snap into attention and nodding hurriedly.

 

As Allen helped Neville, he overhead Harry's conversation.

 

"Hey, Harry," a Gryffindor talked to Harry. "Have you heard?  _Daily Prophet_  this morning – they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

 

Allen continued on but he could feel his insides squeeze. He began to multi-task.

 

'NEAH.'

 

**'Okaayyyy,'** Neah dragged out.  **'I might have let Sirius go out for a while. He was bored and he promised that he would stay safe! But don't worry,'** he said hastily, feeling Allen's anger.  **'He's hear and whole, not a single injury on him.'**

 

'Neah, tell Mr. Black that when I'm done with today, he's going to see Dark Allen.'

 

He could feel Neah pale.  **'Oh, Allen, you don't mean…'**

 

'Tell him that I'm going to be so 'serious' that he'll be 'blacker' than his surname. And if I don't see him there, you'll be the one who takes on Mr. Black's punishment.'

 

**'Yes, nephew.'**  Neah's voice turned small.


	14. Fooling with Remus, Sirius, and Severus

Just before Remus’s class, Allen dashed into his office where one of his gate. And let’s say Sirius got what he deserved. It involved with the shock of being stabbed by the Sword of Exorcism, Dark Allen’s demonic laugh, and Timcampy biting his hair and ear. Neah watched sympathetically in the sidelines.

 

Right now, Allen had cooled down and is currently listening Remus’s class. He held respect to Remus as he shot a chewed up gum inside the poltergeist’s nose. Snape was inside the room, but one look at Allen caused him to leave the room with a slam. Remus glanced Allen curiously at that before he paid attention to class.

 

It was a quite interesting lesson. They had learned about Boggarts. Lupin had thoroughly explained what the Boggart is, does, and how to defeat it. Laughter is an interesting counter-spell. Even the chant is similar: _Riddikulus._

 

The class practiced, Neville first. Timcampy had recorded the whole thing as Boggart-Snape was forced into a vulture-topped hat, a green dress, and a big red handbag. Oh, he will totally black-mail Snape with this.

 

Students took their turns one by one, making the Boggart soon to become confused. When it was Harry’s turn, Allen tensed. But a Dementor appeared, so Allen relaxed. However, Lupin thought too late as he jumped in front of Harry to face the Boggart. Allen saw the Boggart became a silvery white circle. The full moon.

 

“ _Riddikulus!_ ”

 

The moon became a balloon that began flying around the sky. Tim decided to give chase to it, stopping when the Boggart turned back into Snape again when it faced Neville. With a crack, Neville destroyed the Boggart.

 

As the class left, Allen stayed inside the room with Remus. As the door shut, Allen spoke out.

 

“The full moon, huh?”

 

Remus spun around as, his eyes wide. But before he can speak out a word, Allen smiled at him.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep it a secret. Also, I recommend you should rest more. The full moon must be tiring for you.”

 

Remus still stared at him. Allen headed towards the door.

 

“I’ll see you at dinner tonight, Moony.”

 

Allen saw Remus’s eyes flash for a moment at the name. Allen then left. The door closed behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was in his office, toying with Timcampy. During the past few months, Remus had been avoiding Allen. Not what he planned for, but he knew that the DADA professor will come up and ask about him soon. Snape’s mood had worsened, but he can’t lash it out on the one who caused it: Neville. Rumors about Neville’s feat spread like wildfire. But because Allen was there, Snape could only bully the Gryffindor whenever Allen isn’t around.

 

Allen made sure to avoid Trelawney as far away as possible. He had enough with prophecies. Hagrid’s classes became dull. Lesson after lesson was caring for flobberworms. Apparently, the school governors caught wind of the hippogriff problem, and Hagrid is on probation. Allen already tried to persuade the governors that it was a one-time accident and it won’t happen again, but the governors won’t listen to his words.

 

 **‘Reminds me of the Vatican,’** Neah scorned.

 

Right now, Allen is enjoying the Patronus he made, thinking of his happy times with the Black Order. He remembered that even in the third side of the war, there was some happiness there. Road’s candles and Tyki’s Teases chasing him around in what they considered ‘tag’, Lenalee’s ‘caring’ kicks in the face whenever he went out alone without telling anyone, and his bickering fights with Kanda were some to name. Okay, maybe not the happiest.

 

Allen watched the silver wolf prowled and swat at the air. It gave him a sense of nostalgia and happiness.

His friends will never be forgotten in his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

It was close to midnight on Halloween. Allen suppressed the need to pinch his nose bridge as he stood with Albus and the rest of the staff. Sirius had decided to make his lovely appearance in front of the Fat Lady. The rips made from a dagger are easily seen on the Fat Lady’s portrait. The poor woman is hiding in a picture where wildlife is around.

 

Allen is forced to go on a needless search with Minerva in hopes to find Black. Allen already knew that Black probably used the gate inside his room to enter and leave the castle.

 

The staff members have gathered to also reveal they have nothing. Lupin, however, is staring at Allen. He along with Sprout had scoured the floor where Allen’s office is located.

 

“Just asking, Professor Campbell, why is your room so white?” Remus asked.

 

Allen shrugged. “I like the color white. It symbolizes good fortune and peace.”

 

As the teacher left, Allen decided to play with Remus a bit. As he brushed by Remus, he whispered softly that only he and Remus could hear.

 

“And it represents winter, meaning death and despair.”

 

Remus froze and glanced behind him only to find that Allen disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius looked guilty as Allen stared down at him. Not only was Allen disappointed with Sirius in invading Hogwarts like a mad man, he also brought in an intruder: Crookshanks.

 

Allen took a deep breath. “Tell me, Sirius. Why did you do it?”

 

“Slashing the portrait or bringing this intelligent creature?”

 

“Both.”

 

“I thought I was good time to take Peter! But I forgot about the password, and I went a bit mad. As for the cat, he actually has some interesting information for me about Peter. He also knows that the rat isn’t just a rat.”

 

“And Neah, you let him out?”

 

 **“I thought he was going out for a bit of fresh air!”** Neah defended himself. **“It was too late the moment he went through the gate that leads to your office!”**

 

“Sirius, you know what that means, right?”

 

Sirius gulped as Allen’s horns grew. Crookshanks decided to leap off his lap and began exploring the Ark, leaving Sirius to fend off for himself.

 

* * *

 

 

The rain was pelting down hard. Allen decided to come out to enjoy the drowsy rain. He was sitting nearby the Whomping Willow, although not too close to it. He didn’t feel like enjoying the celebrations right now. That was when suddenly a broomstick came flying out of nowhere. It had landed on the Whomping Willow. Before Allen had chance to stand up, the Willow crushed the annoyance with its branches. Splinters and twigs flew everywhere as the broomstick was smashed. Allen quickly touched the knot, freezing the tree’s movements and began picking up the pieces. Just the small gold lettering of ‘N’, ‘T’, and ‘2’ showed whose broomstick it belong: Harry’s.

 

The pieces are all inside a bag that Allen conjured. He entered the castle to catch that Dementors had entered the stadium. Harry was like a magnet; the Dementors have targeted him. He fell off the broomstick when the Dementors got close. Apparently, Dumbledore got really mad during the match. Allen went to the hospital ward to see the Gryffindor team coming out.

 

“Oh, hey, Professor Campbell. Are you here to see Harry?” Angelina asked.

 

“Yes, along with some news.”

 

“What news?” Fred asked. The whole team is curious.

 

Allen lifted the bag, his face grim. “His broomstick.”

 

Shock was evident in the team’s faces.

 

“It hit the Whomping Willow. I was nearby, so I was able to rescue the pieces before it got blown off by the wind.”

 

“Then you better go and see Harry then,” Angelina said.

 

Allen nodded and entered the ward. Harry is on his bed, surrounded by Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked up.

 

“Professor Campbell, what you doing here?”

 

Allen smiled sadly. “To deliver some bad news to Harry, I’m afraid.”

 

“What is it?” Harry asked.

 

“You see, Harry. I didn’t feel like seeing the Quidditch match, so I decided to take a bit of walk. Big mistake without an umbrella. But anyways, I was near the Whomping Willow when it happened.”

 

“When what happened?” Allen could see the fear in Harry’s eyes.

 

“Your broomstick decided to get in the Willow’s way. I did my best to salvage as much as I could, Mr. Potter, but I’m afraid it wasn’t enough.” Allen held the bag and tipped it on Harry’s bed. Pieces of Harry’s beloved broomstick fell on the bed sheets.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything, Mr. Potter.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Harry said dully.

 

Allen nodded. “Then I’ll see sometime soon. I hope you get better.” He then turned and left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sirius.”

 

“I swear I didn’t do anything Allen!”

 

**“He’s lying! He went out again!”**

 

“But I was in dog-form, I swear! I only wanted to see the Quidditch match!”

 

“I know.”

 

“And I made sure nobody saw me. Well, maybe Harry might’ve seen me, and, wait,…you know?”

 

“Wait, what do you mean Harry saw you?”

 

“I was up high where nobody could see me. I didn’t expect the Snitch to fly 50 feet high!”

 

Allen sighed. “Okay, we’ll discuss that later. Right now, I want to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I think it’s the right time to send Harry that Firebolt.”

 

“Why?”

 

“His Nimbus Two Thousand got crushed by the Whomping Willow during that game. The Dementors had swarmed up to him and he fell.”

 

“What! Is he alright?!” Sirius demanded.

 

“He’s fine. He’s currently resting. But he’s heart-broken that his broomstick is crushed.”

 

Sirius nodded. “I see, then I will be needing some owls to send the Firebolt.” Sirius glanced at the brown package nearby. It contained the Firebolt that is meant for Harry’s birthday, although it was a bit too late for that.

 

“I’ll bring you some owls from the Owlery. Now then, you have decided to go off wandering haven’t you?”

 

Sirius gulped. Tim, who is on the sill next to Neah’s reflection, fluttered his wings before yawning and going back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It is winter and Allen is walking around Hogsmeade. He decided to lighten Sirius’s mood by buying some toys from Zonko’s. Then he headed to the Honeydukes to eat the sweets himself. Sweets reminded him of Road.

 

 **‘Road would have loved this,’** Neah said.

 

‘Yeah,’ Allen agreed sadly as he gazed at the Jelly Slugs. She had saved Allen from the Apocryphos, costing her life. He revenged her life by destroying the Apocryphos in blind rage with Dark Matter.

 

Allen was walking around when felt his left eye twitch. Allen looked around and only saw Hermione and Ron. Ron seemed to look excited while Hermione looked disapproving. Allen sighed as he retreated to the darkest corner and released his disguise surrounding his face. He activated his cursed eye to confirm Harry indeed is underneath the cloak. He hastily put on his disguise again. He stood right behind Harry.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger,” Allen beamed as he saw the duo whirl around with wide eyes.

 

“Oh! Good morning, Professor Campbell! Fancy seeing you here!”

 

“Yes, thinking of getting anything?”

 

“We’re just looking at the…Cockroach Clusters.”

 

“I see. Well, I’ll see you in the castle. You also have an enjoyable time, Mr. Potter. Make sure you don’t get caught.”

 

The duo gawked at him as Allen smiled. He waved at them before going up the cashier to buy some Toothflossing Stringmints, Jelly Slugs, Chocolate Frogs, and Sugar Quills. Then he left.

 

* * *

 

 

Allen is sitting the table with Albus, Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius, and Argus. There was only one table, and only six other students, including the Golden Trio.

 

“Crackers!” Dumbledore said enthusiastically and offered one to Snape, who reluctantly pulled at it. With a bang like a gunshot, making Allen wince, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch’s hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

 

Allen sniggered silently to himself, earning a glare from Snape, although he quickly looked away when Timcampy bared his teeth at him.

 

Dumbleodre immediately switched his hat for the vulture hat.

 

“Dig in!”

 

Allen began his usual scarfing of the food. Timcampy also digged in, eating potatoes and buttered bread.

 

Snape looked disgusted while the others ignored him.

 

The doors opened up to reveal Sybill.

 

“Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!” Dumbledore said, standing up.

 

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "And to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness...."

 

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair --"

 

Dumbledore conjured a chair between Minerva and Severus. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

 

“I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

 

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

 

“Also, I believe thirteen is a fine number,” Allen added. “I’d say fourteen is an unluckier number, but I quite agree that the first to rise is the first to die, am I right, Albus?”

 

Some staff members and students looked confused. Albus’s eyes were twinkling while Minerva’s mouth twitched a bit upwards. Hermione smiled a bit but turned her expression blank when Harry and Ron asked her about Allen’s joke.

 

Allen enjoyed his dinner, a bit annoyed when Sybill shrieked about if Harry or Ron stood up first.

 

Tim began flying around above the table, occasionally jabbing his tail at Snape’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

Allen stared at the Firebolt that Minerva has in her hands. If only she knew that it really was sent by Sirius Black. He is currently in Flitwick’s empty classroom as Minerva and Filius stripped the broomstick.

 

“Just asking, Minerva, how would Black even get the money for the broomstick? Isn’t he here at Hogwarts? And won’t he be sending Harry a cheaper broom stick rather than an international one?”

 

McGonagall had no answer to that.

 

* * *

 

 

“WHAT?! His broom got confiscated?!” Sirius shouted indignantly. Allen and Neah scowled at him.

 

**“Keep the tone down, will ya’? Enhanced hearing won’t do us quite well.”**

“Sorry.”

 

“Yes, but I think I managed to bring some doubt to Minerva that you are in Hogwarts and that there’s no way you have that much money while on the run.”

 

Sirius snorted. “She always has been a strict one. I hope Harry gets his broomstick back soon.”

 

“Speaking that, before the Firebolt was taken, he was vibrating and had a very excited face when he was eating breakfast. It’s as if he was on a sugar high.”

 

Sirius smiled. “Is that so? Thanks for your advice on what present to give him. He’s just like his father. James was a great Seeker for the Gryffindors. He was popular and a great leader.” His face turned more remorseful.

 

Allen coughed, “Moving on, the cat you befriended gave a piece of paper to me. Seems like it’s some sort of code.” Allen took out the slip of paper he stowed in his pocket and read it out loud. “Oddsbodkins?”

 

Sirius snatched the paper from Allen’s grip and read it, too, looking excited. “This must be the password for the Gryffindor tower!”

 

Allen narrowed his eyes at him. “You told the cat to steal a paper to get you into the Gryffindor tower?”

 

“Actually, no. But he seems to be some sort of mind reader.”

 

“Something tells me, you’re going to go, regardless of me telling you not to.”

 

“You bet.”

 

Allen sighed. “Look, Sirius. I don’t want you to get captured. This is a serious thing. You are risking your life for this. I won’t be able to help you if you get caught.”

 

Sirius gazed back evenly. “I know that. I really do appreciate your help, Allen Walker. Some day, I hope to repay you back.”

 

Allen waved it away. “I won’t turn away someone in need, Black. Tell you what, I’ll set up another Ark gate near the Gryffindor tower, so if the time comes, just go there and escape, okay?”

  
  
“You really think this through didn’t you?”

 

“I’m not willing to send an innocent man back to prison.”

 

“Thank you, Allen.”

 

 **“Hey! I’m here, you know! This _is_ my Ark, after all. I even stayed to chat with you,” **Neah pouted.

 

“So a Noah can even crave attention, huh?” Black teased.

 

**“Shut up.”**


	15. Toying with Remus

Allen smiled as Harry strode into the hallway with his Firebolt. Everybody was clambering around him to see and touch the magnificent broom.

 

During the match, he watched Harry zoom around gleefully as he went against the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. She reminds him of Lenalee Lee - Chinese, pretty, and devoted to what she’s doing. He watched as she blocked Harry from catching the Snitch.

 

As Harry took a dive, Allen watched Cho’s face turned into a frightened one as she pointed at the field below. Allen looked down and saw three black cladded figures looking up at Harry.

 

**‘What in God’s name is that?! They’re not Dementors at all!’**

 

Allen saw that Harry had pulled out his wand and shouted something. A burst of white light charged from Harry’s wand. A stag was seen to knock the three figures down. But Harry wasn’t looking, instead focusing on the Snitch that is now within his grasp. Harry was then tackled by six red speeding bullets. Allen had brought out his earmuffs as the Gryffindors cheered.

 

Apparently, the three figures turned out to be Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint, who decided to play a prank on Harry. Allen went to congratulate Harry on his feat but saw that he was beaten to it by Lupin.  A furious Minerva was hovering over the four Slytherins.

 

“Congratulations, Harry,” Allen smiled at the dazed boy. “On both winning the cup and accomplishing quite a spell.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Lupin staring suspiciously at Allen. Allen smiled at the DADA professor, earning himself a glare. He decided to have a nice chat with him. He made his way to the glaring professor.

 

“Good game, wasn’t it?” Allen greeted the professor.

 

Lupin’s smile look forced. “It was.”

 

“Were you the one who taught Harry how to use the Patronus?”

 

Lupin raised his eyebrow. “And what of it?”

 

“Just asking. The boy is growing up. I could barely believe it he used to be a nervous 11 year old who didn’t even know an inch about magic,” Allen replied softly as he gazed on Harry.

 

Lupin didn’t comment on that.

 

“I’ll see you later than, Remus Lupin.” Allen smiled at him and left, leaving behind a pondering professor.

 

“Wait! Hold on!” Lupin shouted. Allen turned his head. “Would you like a cup of tea with me on Saturday afternoon next weekend?”

 

Allen smiled. “Sure, why not?”

 

* * *

 

 

“You had a chance, and yet you messed it up.” Allen stared at the furious man.

 

“That goddamn rat is too clever for his own good!” Sirius growled. “I had him! It’s like as if he had lightning feet or something.”

 

“Thanks to your fruitless attempt, the Hogwarts security has tightened up. You have no way to get you into Hogwarts. You’ll be spotted within a moments glance if you even take one step in the castle,” Allen said flatly.

 

Sirius growled again as he flopped on the couch.

 

“…Well, there’s this hippogriff that’s on probation right now,” Allen said.

 

“What’s that got to do with me?” Sirius’s voice was muffled.

 

“Nothing. Just changing the subject and trying to keep the conversation flowing.”

 

“It’s not helping.”

 

**“Well, then you rather drown in your misery of missing a chance?”**

 

“…”

 

“You know, even though you can’t step into the castle, there’s always the outside grounds.”

 

Allen saw Sirius’s body shifted a bit. Allen continued on, knowing he caught the man’s attention.

 

“So if the rat goes outside and you transform into your dog form so no one can recognize you, then….”

 

Sirius perked his face up. “Then I’ll get my revenge!”

 

“Exactly. But problem is, how?”

 

Sirius began grinning. “I’m going to have the cat help me.”

 

“The cat?”

 

“Yes, he will help lead me to the rat. He can chase the rat out and I can capture him with my own two hands!”

 

Allen sighed as he rested on the piano bench. He began squishing the poor golem in his hands. “Do as you wish. I’m sorry I cannot interfere, but I’ll try my best to help you.”

 

“You did enough,” Sirius assured Allen. “You gave me shelter, you gave me food, I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“It’s really nothing. Just make sure that you stay safe, okay?”

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Uncomfortable silence fell between Remus and Allen. Well, Allen was pleasantly enjoying his tea while Remus looked like he is finding the right words to say.

 

“This is some good tea, professor. Care to tell what it is?” Allen asked.

 

“Ah, it’s actually lavender tea. Not actually my favorite, but it’s soothing.”

 

“I see.”

 

Allen poured himself another cup. Tim was sitting on Allen’s head, sleeping. Remus stared at the golem.

 

“So where did you get Tim?”

 

“Ah, my adoptive uncle is the one who created it. He had a talent for creating things, which is surprising since he’s known for…destruction.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Allen began spooning in sugar into his tea. After his fifth spoon, Remus was about to open his mouth again, until his fireplace burst into flames and turned green.

 

“Lupin, I want a word!” Snape’s voice filled the room.

 

Remus shot an apologetic look at Allen.

 

“Go ahead. Snivellus can be quite a…what’s the term, ah, brainless fool.”

 

Remus nodded before stepping into the fire.

 

Allen wondered if Remus actually caught his slip on Severus’s nickname.

 

* * *

 

 

** Harry’s Side **

 

Harry watched as Professor Lupin stepped out the fire, brushing ash off his robes. He had a look of wariness and cautiousness.

 

“You called, Sniv-, I mean, Severus?” he asked.

 

Snape shot a look at Professor Lupin before replying. “I certainly did. I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this.” He pointed at the Marauder’s Map.

 

Harry watched as Lupin’s face turned odd and closed off.

 

“Well?” Snape said.

 

Lupin didn’t reply, just staring at the map.

 

“ _Well?_ This parchment if plainly full of Dark magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?”

 

“Full of Dark Magic? Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop --"

 

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

 

Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.

 

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

 

"No," said Harry quickly.

 

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me --"

 

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.

　　

"I -- gave -- Harry -- that -- stuff," he choked. "Bought -- it... in Zonko's... ages -- ago..."

　　

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay -- excuse us, Severus --"

　　

Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. He, Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.

　　

"Professor, I --"

　　

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

　　

Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.

　　

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

　　

"Because...," Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

　　

"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.

　　

"We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.

　　

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them -- gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

 

Harry felt ashamed as he heard his professor’s words.

 

“Also, Harry, I want to ask you something.”

 

Harry looked up. “What is it, sir?”

 

“Who is Professor Campbell to you?”

 

Harry was surprised at the question. “He’s really nice. I mean, there are times he got scary, but it’s meant for the right reasons.” At that Ron snorted. “But, he treats everyone fairly, even the Slytherins. I consider him one of my favorite teachers.”

 

Professor Lupin stayed silent for a moment.

 

“Why did you ask, sir?”

 

“Nothing,” Professor replied quickly. “You best be on your way then.”

　　

He walked away. Slowly, Harry and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Harry passed the one-eyed witch, he remembered the Invisibility Cloak -- it was still down there, but he didn't dare go and get it.

　　

"It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it --"

　　

He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking toward them. One look at her face convinced Harry that she had heard what had happened. His heart plummeted -- had she told Professor McGonagall?

　　

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

　　

"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know... Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

 

* * *

 

 

** Allen’s Side **

 

Allen was feeding Tim some sugar cubes when he heard the door knob turn and saw that Lupin entering.

 

“Is something wrong with Professor Snape, Professor Lupin?” Allen asked.

 

“Ah, it was nothing,” Lupin said quickly. “He believed Mr. Potter was carrying some Dark Magic item.”

 

“Oh? What was it?”

 

“Just some Zonko’s product.” Lupin took a seat.

 

“May I have a look?” Allen asked.

 

Allen saw Remus hesitated before taking out the said product. It was a blank piece of parchment. He handed it over to Allen, who reached out to take it.

 

“Really, why would Snape think of that?” Allen asked as he flipped the parchment.

 

Remus shrugged but still kept an eye on Allen’s movements. “Who knows?”

 

Allen held the parchment up high.

 

**‘Allen, that’s the Marauder’s Map Black was talking about!’**

‘Is that so? So, Harry had it in his possession all along,’ Allen mused. Allen pulled out his wand. Lupin stared at Allen suspiciously.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

Allen ignored him. ‘What was the incantation again, Neah?’

 

**‘Just tap it and say, ‘I absolutely swear I’m up to no good.’**

Allen gently tapped the paper. “I absolutely swear I’m up to no good.”

 

Remus’s eyes bulged out when he heard what Allen said. Allen watched as black ink spread everywhere. The whole school of Hogwarts is now under his glance. Footsteps with little labels nearby indicated where every single people occupying the castle are. Then he spotted the very thing he was looking for.

 

There was a stumble, causing Allen to look up and see Remus pointing a wand at Allen.

 

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

 

Allen raised a hand. “Relax. I’m not here to harm. In fact, I’m here to inspect something, Remus.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ever heard of the name ‘Padfoot’?”

 

Remus froze before moving his mouth. “How did you know about that?”

 

“He sent me.”

 

Remus stared at Allen, encouraging him to continue on.

 

“He is currently safe under my supervision. He came to me one day, and I, of course, like any wizard, attacked him, since he is a dangerous madman. But what he told me was quite interesting. Do you want to know? I’ll tell you if you put away that wand of yours, Remus.”

 

Remus hesitated. Then he reluctantly stowed his wand away. “Go on.”

 

“Black told me he was innocent. He told me that there was evidence that can prove that he’s innocent. He also believed that you will be willing to help him if that proof is within your eyes by showing the Marauder’s Map.” Allen lifted the map.

 

“And what is the proof?”

 

Allen smiled. “As you should know, the Marauder’s Map never lies. Look right here.” Allen placed the map on the table and pointed at the very label on what can prove Sirius’s innocence.

 

Lupin bent over and widened his eyes. “No way…”

 

“Yes way, I’m afraid. ‘Wormtail’ is alive and well. He’s the one who killed Lily and James Potter. He faked his death and blamed Sirius for his crimes.”

 

Lupin’s eyes still hasn’t left the map.

 

“He took on the cover as ‘Scabbers’, Ronald Weasley’s pet rat. And I must say, it was a quite clever trick, too.”

 

Lupin still hasn’t move. Allen sighed as he stood up.

 

“He is currently at Hagrid’s hut right now. I’m off to tell Sirius about that. When the right moment comes, Sirius will be waiting. You don’t need to come, but I feel like he knows you will come. I hope the both of you will be able to capture Peter so you can prove your friend’s innocence. I wish you and Sirius luck.” And with that, Allen left an astonished DADA professor behind.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, Hagird. These people are stubborn. I already told them I’m fine, but they wouldn’t listen,” Allen comforted Hagrid. Hagird let out a huge sob.

“It’s not yeh fault, Allen. I’ve jes been too excited to show th’ firs’ years th’ hippogriff. Shoulda started wi’ somethin’ small.”

Allen gently patted the sobbing giant’s back. Guiltily, he was mainly here to squeeze Peter out, but the sight of the giant made Allen stay with him.

There was a knock on the door. Hagrid slowly stood up and went to the door.

“It’s us,” Allen heard Harry hiss. “We’re wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off.”

“Yeh shouldn’ve come!” Hagrid said but he let them in. Harry pulled off the cloak.

“Kombawa, Harry, Ron, and Hermione,” Allen said pleasantly. He watched with amusement when the Golden Trio was startled to see him here. “I see you’re rule-breaking as usual.”

“I’m sorry, sir!” Hermione  squeaked.

“It’s quite okay. It seems like no matter how many punishments I dish out on you three, you always tend to break the rules. I feel like I have to give up on the three of you.”

They all looked guilty.

“Sorry, sir,” Harry mumbled.

Allen smiled. “There’s no need. You’re here for Buckbeak, am I right?”

“ Yes, sir.”

 

“It’s such a shame. Such a beautiful beast has to meet such a terrible fate. AND THAT THE ROPE IS QUITE LOOSE I MUST SAY.”

 

The four people was staring at Allen when he shouted. Allen smiled at them before  sipping his tea. 

 

“Er, right ,” Hagrid coughed. “Wan’ some tea?” he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle. 

 

“Where’s Buckbeak, Hag rid?” said Hermione hesitantly.

 

“I — I took him outside,” said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. “He’s tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an’ — an’ smell fresh air — before —”

 

Hagrid’s hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

 

“I  got  it , Hagrid,” Allen said, walking  over and starting to clean up the mess.  “AND I’M SURE THAT BUCKBEAK WILL APPRECIATE IT  IF YOU ALSO GIVE HIM SOME FOOD.”

 

Allen ignored the stares he was getting as he cleaned up the mess.

 

“There’s another one in the cupboard,” Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.

 

“Isn’t there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?” Harry asked fiercely, sitting d own next to him. “Dumbledore —”

 

“He’s tried,” said Hagrid. “He’s got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told ‘em Buckbeak’s all right, but they’re scared... Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy’s like... threatened ‘em, I expect... an’ the executioner, Macnair, he’s an old pal o’ Malfoy’s... but it’ll be quick an’ clean... an’ I’ll be beside him...”

 

Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.

 

Allen said quietly, “I’m sorry about this Hagrid. I should of told the students to keep it a secret about this.  That way Buckbeak would at least won’t get charged. ”

 

“ It’s not yer fault.  Dumbledore’s gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin’. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore...”

 

“I agree. I will stay with you, too, Hagrid. I want to pay my last respects to Buckbeak.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid’s cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in h er hands, fighting back tears.

 

“We’ll stay with you too, Hagrid,” she began, bu t Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

 

“Yeh’re ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don’ wan’ yeh watchin’. An’ yeh shouldn’ be down here anyway... If Fudge an’ Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Ha rry, yeh’ll be in big trouble.”

 

Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione’s face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a  shriek.

 

“Ron, I don ’t believe it — it’s Scabbers!”

 

Ron gaped at her.  Allen stiffened.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat ca me sliding out onto the table.  A dark aura began clouding Allen’s mind as he stared at the rat.

 

‘Darn it! Why did she have to mess up with this plan ?’

 

** ‘Wait. There is still time. Persuade them to go out. I bet Peter will try to escape that way. Sirius can catch him that way.’ **

 

“Scabbers!” said Ron blankly. “Scab bers, what are you doing here?”

 

He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron’s hands as th ough desperate to free himself. It caught Allen’s glare and began squirming more.

 

“It’s okay, Scabbers!” said Ron. “No cats! There’s nothing here to hurt you!”

 

‘Oh, don’ t worry. The cat won’t be hurting you. A dog will.’

 

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the col or of parchment.

 

“They’re comin’...”

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee membe r and the executioner, Macnair.

 

'Perfect,' Allen thought.

 

“Yeh gotta go,” said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. “They mustn’ find yeh here... Go now...” Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and  Hermione picked up the cloak.

 

“I’ll lead them out of the doorway.” Allen  led them to the back door of Hagrid’s hut. There, they saw Buckbeak all tethered up.

“It’s okay, Beaky,” said Hagrid softly. “It’s okay...” He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  “Go on,” he said. “Get goin’.”

 

But they didn’t move.

 

“Hagrid, we can’t — ”

 

“We’ll te ll them what really happened —”

 

“They can’t kill him —”

 

“Go!” said Hagrid fiercely. “It’s bad enough witho ut you lot in trouble an’ all!”

 

“You must go quick,” Allen  said. “You  mustn't  cause anymore trouble for Hagrid.”

 

Hermione threw the cloak over Harry and Ron, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where the y had just vanished from sight.

 

“Go quick,” he said hoarsely. “Don’ listen...”

 

The door slam closed in front of the invisible trio as the front door knocked.

 

“I’ll get it.”  Hagrid went to the door and  opened it to reveal Albus, a Committee member , Mr. Fudge, and Macnair, the executioner. Allen resisted the urge to curl up his lips.

 

“Ah, I see that you’re here, Red.” Albus’s gaze landed  on Allen.

 

Allen smiled back. “I came here to pay my respects. I’d say some authorities don’t listen to what the underlings say, even if the  underling is right.”

 

Everyone shifted uncomfortably except Macnair .

 

“Where is the beast?” Macnair’s voice was cold.

 

“Out – outside,” Hagrid croaked.

 

Macnair moved to where the window is so he can have a look at where Buckbeak is tied.

 

“We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I’ll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You’re supposed to listen too, that’s procedure--”

 

Macnair’s head retreated back to stare at the scroll.

 

“It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak,  hereafter called the condemned…” Fudge’s voice droned, causing Allen to tune him out. He stared at the window and saw Harry and Hermione trying to get Buckbeak out. Harry and Hermione saw him, wide-eyed. Allen smiled at them and winked before swiveling his head to  focus at Fudge.

 

“…Hagrid, you sign here.”

 

Hagrid shakily took the quill and began signing.

 

“W ell, let’s get this over with,”  the Committee member  said . “Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside —”

 

“No, I — I wan’ ter be with him... I don’ wan’ him ter be alone —”

 

Macnair then began moving towards the door.

 

Allen called out to him. “Wait a moment, Macnair.  You need to sign, too.”

 

Macnair said nothing as he returned back to the table. He took the quill and began signing.

 

“All’s in order. We shall begin the execution.” Fudge nodded.

 

They all stepped out to  where Buckbeak is tied, only to see a wooden post where the Hippogriff used to be tied to.

 

“Where is it?”  the Committee member  asked . “Where is the beast?” 

 

“It was  tied here!” Macnair said  fu riously. “I saw it! Just here!”

 

“How extraordinary,” said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

 

 “Beaky!” said Hagrid huskily.

 

Macnair lifted his axe up and brought it down in anger. It hit the fence  with a swish .  The only other noise was Hagrid’s tears of joy.

 

“Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he’s gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!”

 

“Someone untied him!” the executioner was snarling. “We should s earch the grounds, the forest.”

 

“Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?” said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. “Search the skies, if you will... Hagrid, I could do with a  cup of tea. Or a large brandy.”

 

“I’ll like some tea. You make some good tea,” Allen added cheerily.

 

“O’ — o’ course, Professor. Same for you, too, Red,”  said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. “Come in, come in...”

 

Allen and Albus followed Hagrid inside t he hut along with the  other three. Allen heard Macnair curse softly, but it was loud enough for Allen to hear it. Let’s just say it involved with some colorful [wizard swears](https://youtu.be/TqTHmzMk0Cw).  The door closed behind them as they went for their drink .


	16. Allen and the Dementors

**Harry's Side:**

"Is that what Sirius and Lupin meant when they said they got outside help?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

They were surprised of what just happened. Buckbeak is safely with them. But that wasn't what they had in mind.

"I think so. I mean, he shouted those words that didn't made sense for our past selves. It was meant for us! He knew all the time."

"Then back at the hospital, he said something about dealing with Remus. Does that mean he's going to try to take on a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"I think so."

"He'll get hurt!"

"No, he won't. Something tells me he'll be able to do that."

Harry pondered a moment on what else Professor Campbell said.

"Then how about the part that we keep a secret for him? What does he mean by that?" Harry said slowly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I think we'll have to wait until further on."

They waited until the darkness covered the sky. They watched as Scabbers escaped from Ron's grasp. They watched Crookshanks and Sirius's dog form appear to catch Scabbers and drag Ron along with them into the entrance beneath the Whomping Willow. Hagrid's hut then swung open, revealing Professor Dumbledore along with the three from the Ministry, making their way to the castle. It seems like Professor Campbell decided to stay with Hagrid. Lupin then appeared, prodding the knot to enter the underground entrance.

"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there..."

He turned to Hermione.

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and —"

"Harry, we mustn't be seen!"

"How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry, no!"

Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.

"See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"

The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.

"But how about Professor Campbell? Why isn't he coming out?" Harry asked, confused.

Hermione looked just as confused. "I don't know. Maybe something major is about to happen?"

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow.

Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.

"Shh!"

Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there... and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again..."

She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.

"Harry, there's something I don't understand... Why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out... there were so many of them..."

Harry sat down too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest Dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat.

Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished. "But what was it?"

"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the Dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."

"But who conjured it?"

Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. He knew who he thought it had been... but how could it have been?

"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?" Then she gasped. "Maybe it was Professor Campbell!"

"No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."

"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away... If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see —?"

"It can't be Professor Campbell. Remember what he said on the train? He's not an expert on DADA. But I think I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But... maybe I imagined it... I wasn't thinking straight... I passed out right afterward..."

"Who did you think it was?"

"I think —" Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think it was my dad."

Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity.

"Harry, your dad's — well — dead," she said quietly. "I know that," said Harry quickly.

"You think you saw his ghost?"

"I don't know... no... he looked solid..."

"But then —"

"Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But... from what I could see... it looked like him... I've got photos of him..."

Hermione was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity.

"I know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly. He turned to took at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But he wasn't really watching Buckbeak.

It was over an hour when the group appeared. Harry want to desperately catch Peter, but Hermione reminded him again that he must not be seen. He watched the clouds disperse, revealing the full moon. Lupin's transformation has begun. With horror, he realized that Lupin will be heading towards them. Harry warned Hermione and they quickly untied Buckbeak and hastily entered Hagrid's home throught the back door. They heard the werewolf howl.

Harry wanted to go and see who was the one who saved him and managed to convinced the reluctant Hermione to come with him. They were just behind the bush, watching the Dementors get closer and closer to Sirius and him.

And then it hit him — he understood. He hadn't seen his father he had seen himself — Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! " he yelled.

And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors... Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness...

But suddenly, Professor Campbell appeared.

"No," Hermione's whisper came out.

The Dementors saw the wandering professor and decided to make their feast on him instead. Harry was about to move his wand to save Professor Campbell when suddenly he did something strange.

A strange and creepy tune reverberated from him. It was haunting and creepy, causing the Dementors to pause on their swoop. It rose the back Harry and Hermione' s hair.

 

* * *

 

**Allen's Side:**

Allen saw Harry's powerful Patronus form to that of a stag's. He smiled. Harry finally did it. Sirius will also be proud. Speaking of him, Allen decided to pick him and Harry up.

But the moment Allen arrived, the Dementors began focusing on Allen. Allen sighed a bit, knowing that since the Patronus protected Harry and Sirius, it won't make it in time to reach him. It'll be too late for Allen to switch with Neah, and his Patronus isn't strong enough since Allen is feeling the terrible effects of the Dementors. He is even hearing the shouts of his friends. Left without a choice, Allen opened his mouth to sing [Road' Song](https://youtu.be/asoB9PUVhuM), knowing it stops all creatures in their tracks.

_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_

_Daiji no hatto sagashiteru_

_Anata wa atari tashika me yo_

The Dementors froze as the song took effect on them. They began to stumble a bit. In the corner of his eyes, Allen spotted Harry and Hermione staring at him, wide-eyed. Allen began grinning wider.

_Lord Millenium is in search of you_

_Looking for the heart now_

_Have you heard the news?_

_Maybe you stole it from him_

_I'll see if it's true._

_Who is it that has my heart?_

_I'll find you soon._

The Dementors are now trembling, yet they were entranced by the song Allen is singing. If it had been directed toward a human, they would have gone mad. Allen's voice began echoing, just like Road's when she sang it.

_Lord Millenium is in search of you_

_Looking for the heart now_

_Have you heard the news?_

_Maybe you stole it from him_

_I'll see if it's true._

_Who is it that has my heart?_

_I'll find you soon._

The Dementors were silent. They had calmed down and was waiting patiently for Allen. In all due to respect, they acted as if they were Akuma. Allen stared at them before speaking in Neah's voice.

**"** **_You shall leave them alone. I will take care of them."_ **

Apparently, Dementors can nod their heads. Allen smiled at them and waved them away, causing them to fly off. Allen then made his way towards the unconscious bodies. Allen was about to stuff them both in the Ark, but Snape appeared behind them.

"I will take them back, Red," Snape said curtly.

"I think I can handle it, Severus. Before this, I was dealing with a werewolf, and I'd say picking up two unconscious bodies is fine."

Allen watch Snape's eye twitch before replying. "Fine. I'll handle Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley then."

Severus left, leaving Allen to pick up Harry and Sirius. Allen shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, Sirius. I've been caught. I'll make sure you are safe," Allen whispered.

Allen carried the bodies, one in each arm and headed to where Severus was waiting. Snape had casted invisible ropes to make Hermione and Ron's body float. Severus nodded at Allen, and they all headed back to the castle.

At the castle, Fudge and Macnair was waiting for them.

"Ah! Severus! And Red, I see! Oh, you caught Sirius Black! Thank you for your help! Red, please lock Sirius up in Filius's room. Snape can bring Harry to the hospital ward along with the girl and the Weasley. And Macnair, please bring in the Dementors."

"Yes, Minister." Allen nodded, leaving Harry with the Potions master. He then carried to the innocent man to the room.

Just as he left Sirius on the floor, Sirius stirred and blinked open his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. Severus was there," Allen apologized.

Sirius stared back dully, knowing that their plan to capture Peter failed. "S'kay. You helped enough."

"Before I leave, I'll give you some advice to look out through the windows, okay?"

Sirius stared at him confused before nodding slowly.

Allen smiled. "Good. Don't think that the Dementors will catch you anytime soon."

"Uh…okay."

Dumbledore then appeared. He stared at Sirius. "I would like to know your side of the story. You may go now, Allen."

"Have a nice night, Sirius. I hope we meet again soon." Allen began closing the door.

"Wait, what do you mean by tha-?" Sirius began, but Allen didn't hear the rest as he locked the door behind him with Dumbledore.

'I kinda feel guilty for leaving Sirius there.'

**'** **He'll understand. He's a knowledgable man.'**

Allen then made his way towards Fudge and Snape is.

"What amazes me most is the behavior of the Dementors... you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?" Fudge was saying.

"No, Minister... by the time I had come 'round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances..."

**'** **Liar,'**  Neah snarled.  **'He just wants to take all the credit for something he barely even done.'**

Allen didn't reply. He appeared in Fudge's vision.

"Ah, Red! Well done on capturing Sirius Black! I'd say you earn yourself an Order of Merlin of Second Class. First class if I can wrangle it!" Fudge said cheerily. Snape looked bitter at that thought.

**'** **I be he was hoping to be the only one.'**

'Hush, Neah,' Allen thought before coolly replying the Minister.

"No."

Fudge then became confused. Snape had a barely concealed look of surprise.

"Come again?"

"I said no."

Fudge stared at him. "Why not? This is a great honor!"

Allen crossed his arms. "I did not capture a man to gain your so called 'great honor'. I only care about the safety of others and that's all. I don't see the point of holding such a thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I must see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger's health conditions."

Allen strode to the hospital ward, opening the doors to reveal Poppy trying to push Harry down on the hospital bed. Hermione is also awake, but Ron is still passed out. Cornelius and Severus followed behind him.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed — has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —"

But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control..."

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and —"

"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them... Black's done a very good job on them..."

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.

"Mr. Potter, do please calm down," Allen began aiding Poppy pushing Harry down.

"Thank you, Red," Poppy said gratefully. Then she faced the other two with anger. "Minister! Professor!" I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen

But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry"s mouth; he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.

"You shouldn't choke, Harry, Poppy. He might earn himself some eternal rest," Allen said.

"Oh, be quite. Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."

The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black —"

"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist —"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Along with Professor Campbell," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black —"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive —"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half- moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear."

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Professor Snape," Allen said coldly. "Do please hold  _your_  tongue. You are shouting in front of a young lady. I do believe it's common courtesy not to do such behavior in front of a lady."

Allen saw Snape shot a dark glare at Allen. Allen shot back an evenly dark glare of his own.

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances —"

"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us."

"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest —"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated. Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.

Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth — we saw Pettigrew — he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf —"

"— he's a rat —"

"— Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off —"

"— Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius —"

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word — and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you —" Harry said, unable to stop himself.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends —"

"But —"

Allen butted in. "Actually, Remus is currently within an area I had placed him where he won't do any harm. I have already taken care of Remus, Albus, so there's no need to worry about him."

Harry and Hermione stared at him while Albus nodded at Allen. Before either of them could open their mouths, Dumbledore began speaking.

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him —"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady — entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife — without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic..."

Harry stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him were falling sharply away. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no... their last hope was gone.

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."

"But —" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law — you know what is at stake... You — must — not — be —seen."

"Also, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I'll appreciate if you keep it a secret for me will you?"

Harry's confusion was evident.

"I am going to lock you in. It is —" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Oh, Professor Campbell, I suggest you should stay here to keep an eye on them. Good luck."

"Yes, Albus." Allen made his way towards Ron's bed.

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

"Patience, Mr. Potter. You'll see," Allen assured as he stood near Ron's bed.

Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"

Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

"Here —"

She had thrown the chain around his neck too. "Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost.

"I wish the both of you luck!" Allen encouraged.

"Wha-?"

Hermione turned the hourglass over three times. The duo have disappeared without a trace. It wasn't long until Harry and Hermione slowly crept in.

"Well? How did it go?" Allen asked.

"It went great, sir!" Hermione said.

"I suggest you go back to your beds."

The duo nodded, happily resting on their assigned beds.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

Allen turned his head to look at him.

"Were you the outside help that Lupin and Sirius mentioned?"

Allen smiled gently at him. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry if during the past year Sirius had been scaring you. I tried my best reprimanding him, but I swear, he's inclined for trouble."

Harry nodded slowly before asking another question. "And sir, the song and the Dementors…"

"Ah, yes. I hope you'll keep it a secret. It's something that is…passed along within my family. You'll know within a due's time."

Harry nodded. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

She was in a very bad mood. Harry and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Harry could hardly swallow. He and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling... And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them. Allen winced as he brought out his earmuffs.

"What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.

"Something that I'm going to put my earmuffs that Professor Sprout had kindly given to me," Allen replied before snapping the earmuffs tight around his ears.

Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

"Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. Allen could even hear the rage through the earmuffs. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"

Allen sighed as the doors bursted open. It's going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Allen was with Lupin. He watched as Lupin began packing his stuff.

"I'm sorry I had doubted you," Lupin was apologizing. "I didn't know about it at all, and I was called Sirius's friend…And thank you for keeping me safe in the forest."

Allen waved the apology away. "I did acted suspicious. But that was meant to gain your attention. You turning into a werewolf was no problem for me. I've dealt worse. It was a shame that Sirius lost his chance on capturing Peter. But at least he managed to get out free."

Remus began packing his books. "I agree. Thank you, Red, for being there for Sirius."

Allen hummed. "Ah, before you should go, I should say that my name isn't really Red."

"I kind of figured that one out. I never heard of anybody being named after a color before."

"It was a name I had before I changed it."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Remus shut his trunk closed and began busying himself with the papers on his desk.

"Ever heard of the name of Allen Walker?"

Lupin straightened up like a bolt and whirled around to reveal his surprise on his face.

"Allen Walker? As the exorcist and Noah who was the hero of the Great Holy War 50 years ago?"

"Am I known as that now? Well, I guess it was better than Sirius's reaction. Something along the lines of being surprised that I'm older than him."

Remus laughed. "That's typical of Sirius."

"You took that better than Sirius did."

"I've been more of the mature one in our group."

"I see. Then I take it there's no need for me to reveal my actual identity?"

"I'd say you'll reveal sooner than later." Then Remus looked at the Marauder's Map that is on his desk. "It looks like Harry is coming."

"Such an interesting map. It's an amazing creation."

"It was the pride and joy of our group. Well, until Filch took it away."

"But I bet your 'Mischief' has been 'managed'."

"It sure did."

There was a knock on the door to reveal Harry's arrival.

"You're going to give the map to Harry, aren't you?"

"Since I'm no longer his teacher, I don't feel guilty on passing along a heirloom. I dare say James would be disappointed if Harry didn't know any of the secret passages."

"He better hope that I won't catch him anytime soon."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the school year went well. He had to keep an close eye on Snape from now on, no doubt angry of losing such a precious award. The students have safely passed their exams and the Gryffindors have won again, due to their performance for the Quidditch Cup.

Right now, they're on the train for home. Allen was patiently listening to the Golden Trio's conversation. The Quidditch World Cup was thrown into the conversation.

"Oh, but I don't know if there are enough tickets for you to come, sir," Ron told Allen.

Allen smiled. "That's fine. I'm actually planning to do a little something while Harry is safe within your household. I think I need to pay a visit…to some certain people."

Hermione was curious. "Who are you going for?"

"Let's just say it involves family , if you know what I mean, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him. "You don't mean-?"

"I said exactly what I meant, Hermione."

Harry and Ron stared at them, confused.

"What is it?!" Ron demanded.

"Nothing," Hermione said dismissively. "You'll know soon."

"But we're your friends! First the Time-Turner, now this! I don't get it!"

"I'd say, you'll know in next year," was all Allen said. "Make sure you pay attention in History of Magic.

Both Harry and Ron groaned while Hermione smirked.

Timcampy began zooming around the compartment. (A/N: Poor Tim hasn't been showing up lately, along with Neah.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I'm just wondering, do you want me to put in pairings for this fanfic, or naw? Please in the comments down below.


	17. The 4th School

Allen sighed as he held his left eye. The soul in Harry's scar is getting stronger and stronger. It was even threatening to reveal Allen's true disguise. Currently, he's right next to Harry, walking side by side down the street. Timcampy is currently in the Ark, sleeping as usual. He seems to be sleeping a lot lately.

"Is something wrong with your eye, Red?" Harry questioned, staring at Allen.

"Ah, it's just an itch. Nothing to worry about." Allen placed his hand done, feeling his left eye twitch. He decided to keep his mind focused on the road up at him.

"Sir, sorry if I'm bothering you, but can I ask you about my scar?" Harry was asking.

Allen smiled although he was a bit surprised Harry wanted to speak to him at all about it. "It's no problem. What's wrong with your scar?"

"It's been hurting since this morning. I felt like I was dreaming about something." Harry kicked a rock in front of him.

Allen was interested. "Oh? What did you dream about?"

Harry furrowed his eyes. "I dunno. I think it had to do with three men. One was really old, and I'm pretty sure the other one was Peter."

"Peter as in 'Wormtail'?"

Harry nodded. He then began looking uncomfortable. "And then the third guy. He had a cold, high voice. A great big snake was next to him, too. They were inside a room I don't know. I think the third guy is Voldemort."

"Hmm, it's probably because now that Peter escaped, he's getting stronger."

"Stronger? You mean he will come after me soon?"

Allen shook his head. "No. You have a powerful barrier surrounding your home. Even Voldemort won't be able to enter inside without your permission. And I'd say Hogwarts is the safest place to be with Albus there. And as for the Weasleys, Voldemort won't be able to go in without the Secret Keeper's permission."

"Just like Wormtail," Harry said bitterly.

Allen sighed. "Yes, like that. But have you thought about speaking to Sirius?"

Harry nodded again. "Yeah. I already sent him a letter. But you should have seen right?"

Allen smiled teasingly at him. "Me watching you doesn't nearly mean I have to watch over you 24/7. I got to eat and sleep, you know?"

Allen could sense Harry's embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, Harry. Anyways, it's good to always keep contact with your godfather."

"Yes, Red."

Silence stayed between them as they started heading back to Harry's home.

"So, how's Dudley's diet faring?" Allen asked.

Harry seemed to struggle on not trying to laugh. "He threw his PlayStation out through the window. Well, if you know what that is."

"I assure you, Harry, that even though I'm living in the wizard world, my expertise is more within the Muggle world."

"Oh, yeah. You said that last year on the train didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Sir, I'm wondering what are you planning to do after your done with being Assistant Professor?"

"Well, maybe I will take over one of the courses once a teacher retires or something like that. Or maybe I'll travel around the world again."

"Again? You traveled around the world?"

"Yes. I had an…interesting childhood that required me to travel around the world."

"Then how did you learn your magic if were traveling?"

"My master."

"Master?"

"Well, he has been more like a slave-driver than a master. I think I had more help from my uncle than him," Allen scowled.

**'Awwww, that's sweet of you!'**

"I see. Where's your uncle now?"

"Uh…"

**'…..'**

"Let's just say he's in another world."

"World? As in he's daydreaming or his mind is elsewhere?"

"Yeaahhh…let's say that."

**'Wow. I take that back. That's mean of you.'**

'Well, technically you are.'

**'Hmph.'**

"Anyways have you heard from your friends yet?" Allen asked.

Harry brightened up as he chuckled. "Yeah! You should have soon the mail that Mrs. Weasley gave me a letter than was surrounded with stamps except the area where she wrote my address on. She invited with the rest of her family to the Quidditch World Cup."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah. Uncle Vernon had a struggle on whether I can go or not. It's either making me go and make me happy or the choice of staying with him for the next two weeks. Just mention Sirius's name did the trick. Then, Ron sent an owl to me, saying that he'll pick me up whether the Dursleys like it or not," Harry laughed then frowned. "How about you, Red? Are you going stay at the Weasleys?"

"Ah, actually, I have more important matters to attend."

"Oh. What is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't say. It's personal matter involving…family."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir."

"It's fine. Curiosity is good, but there goes that saying curiosity always kills the cat." Allen's gaze suddenly hardened.

Harry stared at Allen. "Um, yeah."

"But there was a following in which the curiosity has finally been satisfied."

"Right." Then finally stopped in front of Harry's home.

"You better start packing, Harry. I'll make sure to see that Mr. Weasley picks you up," Allen

said.

"Yes, sir." Harry began climbing the steps.

"Oh, and, Harry?" Allen called out behind him. Harry turned around to face Allen.

"Make sure to watch the fireplace."

"Okay…" Harry looked confused before turning back to the door to enter the house.

* * *

Allen sighed. Harry had safely went to the Weasleys. Although it was quite amusing to see Dudley's tongue become thick as a python, Allen had to now be aware to not eat any sweets anymore given by any of his students, especially the Weasley twins.

Tim began flying around in circles in Allen's head. Allen snatched Tim from the air to stop confusing him.

"Okay, Tim. We're going."

Allen traveled to where the park is. Looking around to make sure nobody's there, he opened his Ark gate and stepped inside. The white Mediterranean city filled his vision. Allen's mask began to unshrivel itself, revealing Allen himself.

**"Are you really going, Allen?"**  Neah's voice sounded above.

"Yes, uncle. Just tell me the gate number for Portugal."

**"Ark gate number 73.**

"Thanks."

Allen went to the door where the number '73' and 'Lisbon, Portugal.' He opened the door and stepped outside to find himself in front of the Kamelot Mansion. There, four people were waiting in front of the mansion. One was a teen girl with blue hair, two of them are men and had black semi-curly hair, and the last one was a teen boy who has bright brown ear-length hair. The girl noticed Allen first and began dashing towards him.

"Allen!" she cried joyfully, lifting up her arms.

"Road! It's good to see you!" Allen happily replied as she leaped on him, her arms encircling his neck.

"Nooooo! My precious Road! Get your dirty hands off her, Allen Walker!" One of the black haired man began storming towards him, furious.

"Calm down, Sheryl. Road hugged me first."

"Road, you let go of him this instant!"

Road began pouting. "But daddy…"

Sheryl's nose began bleeding. "YOU CALLED ME DADDY!"

"Sheryl, that's disgusting." The other black-haired man wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I don't know what you mean, dear brother." Sheryl's nose is now being dabbed by a handkerchief he brought out.

"Not your brother in this life."

"But we are the Noah family, so therefore you are my brother!"

"So you're saying Road is your sister, too?"

"NO! She shall always be my precious little daughter. Like Wisely is my precious son!"

The brown haired man came up to him. "It's funny how when we are reincarnated again, we

look exactly the same. And with the same name. Oh, and good to see you again, Walker."

"Good to see, too, Wisely, and you too, Tyki. When did you all get here?"

"Just about 25 minutes ago, Shounen. Road obviously used her doors, while me, Sheryl, and Wisely used the Dark Ark."

"I see."

"Allen~! I've missed you so much! What have you and Neah been doing lately?"

"We are both fine, thanks for asking. How about we first get inside the house? I have a lot to say."

"I would like that very much, too," Wisely added. "Standing here and waiting for you was tiring."

They all entered the mansion. The mansion was clean and not dusty at all.

"How is it so clean?" Tyki wondered as he gazed at the polished vase, the reflection staring back at him.

"Magic."

"Oh, really? Never heard that you can clean rooms that way," Sheryl questioned, his eyebrows raised. They entered the living room and sat on the available couches.

"It's a different type of magic," Wisely said.

Allen sighed. "Would please stop reading my mind?"

"It's like you're asking for Road to stop hugging you or you telling to stop Kanda calling you 'moyashi'."

Allen grumbled, causing Tyki and Wisely to chuckle.

"So tell us, Allen~! What have you been doing?" Road asked.

Allen told them on what happened during his fifty years of traveling. He smiled sadly as he told them of his friends deaths. Then he told of the interesting three years that had gone by."

"Oooooh! That sounds so interesting!" Road trilled. "Can I see your magic?"

Everybody began to look interested.

Allen shrugged as he pulled out his wand. "Sure, why not?"

He held his wand, pointed it at Tyki, and thought hard. " _Levicorpus!_ "

A flash of white and bang was heard as Tyki shouted his surprise. Road, Sheryl, and Wisely turned to see Tyki being dangled upside down in the air by the ankles. Road started shrieking in laughter, while Wisely smirked and Sheryl looks torn whether to tell Allen to stop messing with his brother or laugh out loud. Poor Tyki looked like if he would willingly spend an entire day with Sheryl.

"HAHAHAHA! TYKI, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE! I HAVE TO ATTEND THIS SCHOOL! PLEASE SIGN ME UP, ALLEN! _"_

Luckily for Allen, the noises the Noahs made don't tend to bother him at all.

"Sure, Road, if it's alright with Sheryl."

Road began making dog eyes to her father. "Pleeeaaasssseeee, daddy?"

Sheryl already had a brand new handkerchief up his nose. "Yes, Road. Whatever you say that makes you happy."

"Yaaaayyyy! You're the best!" she cheered.

"I'll like to go, too, if you don't mind," Wisely said.

"That's fine."

"Uhhhh…..are you all forgetting something here?" Tyki asked. His face was turning a lot more pale than he is supposed to be.

"No, you're fine the way you are, Tyki," Road replied.

"Please, Shounen. I don't think I can handle the upside-downness anymore. It's making me dizzy," Tyki pleaded.

"Well, since you asked politely." Allen raised his wand again and thought hard. " _Liberacorpus!_ "

Another flash and Tyki had crumpled to the ground. Road was laughing again at Tyki's state. Tyki hastily stood up and brush the dust off his suit.

"Really, Shounen?"

"Sorry. That's actually the only way to counter the spell."

"They should find a more decent way to counter it."

"You should have let him dangle there the whole night, Allen. It would have been funny," Road pouted. "I haven't got this much entertainment since I was currently reincarnated."

"Speaking of entertainment, Road, where is Lero? I haven't seen him since the war," Allen asked.

"Oh!" Road opened her checkered, heart-shaped doors and jumped in. She came back a few

minutes later with a pink umbrella that has a pumpkin as its head.

"Road-tama, lero! You're back! It was so dark inside, lero!" The pumpkin began speaking.

"Stop lying, Lero. I placed in dolls, candles, and boxes for you to play in."

"But Road-tama!" Lero began protesting, but he was silenced when Road began sitting on him.

"Be a good umbrella now, Lero. Then I won't bang you around the room," Road giggled.

"Leroooo…" Lero moaned.

"So, Shounen, have you met with the other family members yet?" Tyki asked.

Allen sighed. "No. And I don't think they'll be happy to see me, either."

"Actually, I think they'll be fine. I mean, you  _are_  the new Millenium Earl now. You should have earned their respect now."

Allen nodded. "Want to come with me and find out?"

"Yes! It'll be good to see the family again!"

"We should be heading to sleep." Wisely stared at the clock. It read 20:00. "We can find them tomorrow."

"I agree. You were waiting for a long time." Allen stood up.

"Remember your promise, Allen!" Road said as she jumped off Lero, grabbed him by the handle, and swung him around as she skipped to her room.

"Of course, Road."

"Good night, Allen Walker." Wisely waved good-bye as he headed towards his room.

"Night, Shounen."

"Night." Sheryl's farewell was short.

"Good night."

When the four of them were finally gone, Allen began playing with Tim. An idea suddenly popped into his mind, making him grin.

"Saayyyy," he drawled to Tim. "The Triwizard Tournament is coming, hm~?"

Tim smiled widely in reply, showing his white teeth to Allen. Allen began grinning wickedly.

"If the rest of the Noahs aren't angry with me, I think I could insert something that can make things interesting…"

**'You are not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you, Allen?'**

'Heh, heh, heh…'

**'Oh no, Allen lost it.'**

* * *

Everything turned out surprisingly pleasant. Allen went with Road using the White Ark while Tyki went with Sheryl using the Dark Art to split up and find the rest of the Noahs. Wisely stayed at the mansion to greet the Noahs. Although there was some grumbles from the other Noahs, everybody accepted Allen's leadership. They all have reincarnated with the same body and names, but the only difference is that their ages are different. They ranged in the ages between 16 and 18.

'Ohhhh, this is going to be perfect,' Allen thought.

They have are all currently in the Kamelot mansion. Toraido, Maashiima, and Maitora were chilling at a corner, occasionally making conversation once in a while. Fiidora was flicking his tongue side to side, the eyeballs staring at Allen. Rasutoru, or Lulubell, is making talking to Joido and Dezaiasu. Wisely was silently sitting near Allen. Road and Bondomu were playing around. Seeing everyone has settled, Allen stood up and cleared his throat for attention. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Thank you everyone for your time. As you may have heard from Road, Wisely, Tyki, or Sheryl, I'm currently observing a world of magic where wizards and witches. There is a school where students go to learn magic called Hogwarts. A boy in the name of Harry Potter is known to be popular due the fact of having stopped an infamous Dark wizard called Voldemort when he was a baby. I am currently working there, known as an Assistant Professor as my alias, since I was interested with the boy. But there is something else that I wanted to ask you."

Everybody was now curious on what Allen was about to say, so Allen continued on.

"There is an event that has not been held over a century that is going to be hosted at Hogwarts this year. It is known as the Triwizard Tournament. Three schools will be there and a champion will be chosen among each school to compete against each other. Now, I be you're wondering what's this got to do with you?"

Allen stared and the Noahs stared back, waiting in anticipation. Wisely smirked, already knowing what Allen is about to say.

"I know that not a lot of Noahs can stand still, so I am going to make you a proposal. Would you all like to join the Triwizard Tournament?"

Silence was heavy in the air. Tyki then began to move his mouth.

"Are you trying to say that we come in as a 4th school and enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes," Allen replied simply.

"I'm up for it!" Road shouted. "This is going to be soooo fun~!" Then she frowned. "But I don't have a wand…"

"No worries. I already explained the headmaster and he agreed to allow you to use your powers for during the event. To its maximum fullest as long as you don't kill anyone."

"What's the catch?" Toraido asked.

"Only one of you can be selected. You will all have to come and support the champion. If you aren't selected and want to use your powers, please use it outside and not against any of the staff members or students unless you have my explicit permission."

"Wait, Shounen, are you saying that you did something to one of the students or teachers?"

Allen grinned sinisterly while Wisely snorted a bit. "That's for me and Wisely to know and for all of you to find out. So are you all in?"

The Noahs looked at each other and nodded. Allen smiled.

"Good! Oh, just to let you know, those who don't have human names should get one right now. Don't worry, Tyki, Road, Lulubell, Skin, Jasdevi, and Sheryl, you are all fine. The history textbooks have no mention of your names, only your Noah names. Also, I think you all will use the White Ark; the Black Ark will be too dark for the students to see when waiting for your arrival. You will go through a portal rather than a gate, since apparently, they taught the students about the Great Holy War. I'll ask Neah so you have permission to use the White Ark. And from what I see, Sheryl and Tyki look a bit too old to be one of the candidates, so one of you can be the Headmaster and the other can be one of the professors."

"I'm going to be Headmaster," Tyki said firmly. "Sheryl has no sense to lead students."

"Hey! You know I was the minister of Portugal, you know!" Sheryl exclaimed.

"And it's a wonder how you managed to keep holding onto to that position."

"Hey!"

Allen clapped his hands together. "So it's decided that Tyki will be the Headmaster and Sheryl will be the professor. What should we call the school that you will be in? It can't reveal anything about being Noah."

Road began waving her arm. "Oh! Oh! I know! How about the Gott Apostel Hall of Special Magic? Nobody should know the meaning. I bet they are too busy with spell-performing."

"Hm, that's a nice name. Good job, Road," Allen praised her.

She squealed at Allen's praise and began hugging Sheryl, who had first shot a dark look at Allen but then melted when he felt Road's hug.

"You must wear some sort of uniform and please don't make it too revealing. By the way, you must also make an interesting performance as you enter the twin doors. I hope that all of you will contribute and not scare the students and staff members. Tyki, you're in charge of how the performance shall go. And one more thing: if you want to talk to me, I'll be known as Red D. Campbell. I'll also have a disguise on, but only to hide my scar and arm and change my hair color. Otherwise my face should look the same."

Road pouted. "But I like you like that, Allen~!"

"Sorry, Road. Everyone will know who I am if I show myself."

She hmphed back before playing with Lero.

"Any questions?" Allen asked.

Jasdero and David both raised their hands.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to pay our debts back, hee~?" they said simultaneously.

Road swatted them with Lero.

"Ow!" "Ow!" Lero was mercilessly slammed on the twins' heads.

"Lero!"

"Don't push Allen to do something that's your fault!" she scolded.

"Actually, I already paid back those debts along with Master's. I did have 50 years, you know."

"Really, hee~?" Jasdero said happily.

"Yes! We're finally free!" David cheered.

"Is there anything else?"

Nobody answered, and Allen smiled. "Great. You may all go and do whatever you like."

The Noahs dispersed, going to their perspective rooms. However, Tyki and Road decided to stay with Allen.

"Ne, Allen. Will there be anybody else who would know about us?"

"A woman of the surname McGonagall and a student, who is a friend of the boy I'm observing, called Hermione Granger will probably know of you."

"Is that so? Is there anything I else I need to know?" Road began opening and closing Lero.

"Road-tama, please stop, lero!" But she ignored him.

"I'd say you and Jasdevi will get along quite well with the Weasley twins."

"Oh? Are they going to cause trouble?" Tyki asked with his eyebrow raised.

"You don't know how many times. And as a precaution, I'd say be careful on what you eat," Allen advised. "By the way, there must be another reason why you are both here with me."

Tyki grinned. "You bet, Cheater Boy A. Now, how about a round of poker?" Tyki brought out his precious deck of cards.

Allen grinned, and Road, Tyki, and Lero swore they saw a purple aura emitting from him and black horns growing out of his forehead. "You're on, Tyki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~, it has been officially decided that there won't be any pairings. Thank you all for reading!


	18. Gott Apostel Hall of Special Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO-YEAH Wee-Fee back on! But unfortunately, I'll only post one chapter today.

Allen was sitting contentedly as he played with Timcampy. He stretched and molded Tim to his liking. This time though, the staff and students, except the first years, fully ignored him. Allen couldn't believe what just happened when Harry was at the Quidditch World Cup. Really, a Death Mark had to appear in the sky. Oh well, as long Harry is safe, Allen is satisfied.

 

Suddenly the twin doors opened with a bang, revealing the DADA professor. Allen could see Moody's magical eye zoom at him. Allen smiled back before focusing back on Tim. He already had Albus's warning of the special eye that Moody had, allowing him to see through things, his mask's disguise including. Alastor was already told by Albus about Allen.

 

Moody had already made his way towards the High Table. As he settled down, Albus made the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, causing a huge uproar. Allen winced, since he had forgotten to bring his earmuffs with him.

 

"This year will be a little different," Dumbledore began saying.

 

All the students sat up straight, now listening to the Headmaster.

 

"Normally we will have the three schools competing: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This year, we will have another school competing with us: Gott Apostel. Maybe the Triwizard will be temporarily named 'Tetrawizard'," Albus joked.

 

Murmurs rose among the students, excited about the prospect of a new magic school joining with them.

 

Dumbledore continued on. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament. None of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Gott Apostel will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the four champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

 

Excitement rose at the thought of winning the prizes, especially the money.

 

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

 

**'The Weasley twins are totally going to waste their time in trying to enter the Triwizard Tournament.'**

 

Allen hummed.

 

"The delegations from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Gott Apostel will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

 

Albus sat as the students went back to their dormitories. He then turned to where Allen and Moody is sitting.

 

"May I introduce you Red, or Allen, as you know, Moody?"

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Walker," Moody whispered softly into Allen's ears. "I hope we will have good year together."

 

"You, too, Mr. Moody."

 

"Just call me Alastor. I'd also like to know you more, Allen Walker." Alastor held one of his gnarly hands at Allen.

 

"Same goes for me, Alastor Moody." Allen took the hand and shook it.

 

BANG!

 

Allen looked up to see Moody storming towards a white ferret. Allen was relaxing with Tim riding on his head when he heard the noise. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were there, along with Crabbe and Goyle. Allen frowned. He never saw Crabbe and Goyle without Malfoy.

 

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

 

Everybody around Moody was stricken with silence. He walked towards where Harry is.

 

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

 

"No," said Harry, "missed."

 

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

 

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

 

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

 

Allen frowned deeper. What did the poor ferret do?

 

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

 

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

 

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

 

Allen think that was enough and strode to where Moody is.

 

"Professor Moody, may I ask what you're doing?" Allen asked as he watched the ferret bouncing up and down. Tim was also staring at it with interest, too.

 

"Ah, Professor Campbell. I'm just teaching." Alastor relaxed as he bounced the squealing ferret higher.

 

"Teach – Wait, Moody don't tell me that's a student!" Allen said shocked.

 

"Yep."

 

Allen pulled out his wand and with a spell he memorized from one of Minerva's class, the white ferret turned into a red-faced Malfoy. He began to stand on his feet, wincing.

 

"You're not supposed to use Transfiguration as punishment, Alastor. Surely, Professor

 

Dumbledoor told you that." Allen began helping Malfoy on his feet.

 

"He might've mentioned it, yeah." Moody scratched his chin, unconcerned. "But I thought it was a sharp shock-"

 

"We give detentions, Moody. Or speak to the offender's Head of House," Allen stated calmly.

 

"I'll do that then." Both of Moody's eyes stared at Malfoy with great distaste.

 

"I think the poor boy had enough, Alastor. I'll deal with him."

 

"Tch. I think he needs more."

 

"I'll handle it, okay?"

 

"Sure, Professor Campbell." He then walked away.

 

Allen then turned to Malfoy. "Are you okay, Mr. Malfoy?"

 

"Yes," he mumbled.

 

Allen smiled. "Good." Then he noticed Ron, Hermione, and Harry staring at him. "You better walk off to lunch now, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasely."

 

They quickly nodded and head off. Allen smiled at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "You boys also better be off. Can't miss lunch now, can you?"

 

"Yes, sir." The three boys then hurried off. Allen also began making his way to the cafeteria.

 

 **'That. Was. Hilarious~!'**  Neah sang.  **'I have always wanted to do that. Sadly, I didn't have the luxury to do so back then.'**

 

'If you're thinking I'm allowing you to control the body just to transfigure a student into an animal, stopping thinking about that.'

 

**'Awww, party-pooper.'**

 

It was Thursday. Allen is currently in Moody's class as he watched Alastor taught the fourth

 

years the Unforgivable Curses. The Killing Curse had been a burst of green light, the very same

 

14 years ago when Allen arrived at Godric's Hollow.

 

**'That Imperious Curse is reminding me of a certain someone…'**

 

'Neah, having Sheryl alive is good enough. I just hope Road and Wisely never learns this. One Sheryl is good enough.'

 

**'Oh? Are you planning to also have them come to this school next year?'**

 

'Yeah. I'm going ask Dumbledore. They want to learn this world's magic.'

 

When class is finally dismissed, Allen stopped Harry along the way.

 

"Are you okay, Mr. Potter?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine, sir. Thank you for worrying about me." Allen didn't mistake the monotone voice

 

Harry had, but there wasn't anything he can do except nod.

 

"Alright, Harry. Come to my office if you need anything, okay?"

 

Harry nodded and disappeared with the rest of the class.

 

 

It was after lunch, and Allen is currently scribbling down on some paperwork when the door knocked.

 

"Come in."

 

The door opened and Hermione came in. She closed the door behind her.

 

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger. Are you ready?" Allen smiled at her.

 

She nodded.

 

"Okay then. Please keep this a secret, will you?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Allen got up from his seat and opened up his Ark gate. The white floating diamonds rose from the ground.

 

"Ladies first."

 

Hermione shakily entered it, Allen following behind her. He saw her gasp at the scenery around her.

 

"This is more beautiful than I imagined!" she exclaimed.

 

**"Glad you like it, young miss."**

 

Hermione jumped, causing Allen to laugh. He led her to the piano room, where Neah was reflected from the mirror, lazing on the couch.

 

"14th?" Hermione asked cautiously.

 

Neah grinned.  **"Hello, sunflower. You can call me Neah if you like. Please to meet you. I would shake your hand, but, you know."**  He gave a shrug as he looked at her sheepishly.

 

"Oh no, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Hermione said breathtakingly. "I would never imagine

 

myself in the Ark." Then she noticed the piano. "Is that the heart of the Ark?"

 

**"Yes it is, my dear lady. Only I and Allen can control this Ark."**

 

"Fascinating." Hermione stared at the Ark in awe. Then she turned to Allen.

 

"Allen, I'm just wondering, does the new school have to do with anything with you?"

 

Allen tilted his head. "What makes you think that?"

 

"'Gott Apostel' means 'God Apostle' in German, am I right?"

 

"I had this feeling I can't hide anything from you. But yes, you are correct."

 

"Are they wielders of Innocence?"

 

"No. Most of the Innocence in this world is destroyed."

 

"Then, Noahs?" she asked tentatively.

 

"You are correct, Miss Granger. But do not worry, they are under my command now. I can ensure your safety."

 

Neah snorted.  **"Yeah, like about 75%. Those twins can cause as much damage as the Weasley twins if not more."**

 

"Well, I have most control. I'd say it's better than nothing."

 

"Are sure they won't kill?" Hermione questioned.

 

"They will do things, but they won't kill anymore."

 

"Things?"

 

"It's better to let things left unknown until later on, Hermione."

 

"…Something tells me I have to trust your word, Allen."

 

"That something is right."

 

Allen was waiting for the schools to come by. Tim was snuggled in Allen's thick warm hair.

 

Luckily, Allen had a good immunity to the cold, therefore, making him one of the few to not shiver in this cold weather.

 

A power-blue, horse-drawn carriage arrived, soaring by as it was pulled through the air by a dozed of winged horses. Each of these palaminos were the size of an elephant. The carriage landed with a crash. The golden palaminos shook their enormous heads and rolled their fiery red eyes.

 

A boy in pale blue robes jumped out of the carriage and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully as a huge boot appeared. The person stepped out, revealing to be a very large woman, probably as big as Hagrid, with olive-skinned face, black eyes, and a beaky nose. She was dressed in black satin and her hand is decorated with opals.

 

Dumbledore began clapping, followed by the rest of the students and the staff. Allen clapped politely.

 

Albus then greeted the woman, calling her Madame Maxime. She revealed her students who were dressed in fine silk, fabric that did nothing to protect them against the cold.

 

"'as the other Headmasters arrived yet?" Madame Maxime was asking.

 

"They should be here any moment. Would you like to stay here and greet them or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?" Dumbledore said.

 

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

 

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore,

 

"the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

 

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job.

 

"Zey are very strong..."

 

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

 

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

 

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

 

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

 

The Hogwarts students waited for awhile. Allen was beginning to worry about Tyki and the other Noahs.

 

"The lake! Look at the lake!"

 

Everybody turned their heads to see a mast appear. It began to rise, revealing a huge black ship. An anchor was thrown down and a plunk was a heard of the plank being lowered onto the bank. People came out, having a strong built and wearing shaggy-cloaks made out of furs.

 

There was one that stood out, having silver furs on his cloak.

 

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

 

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

 

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Allen noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd.

 

"How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

 

Whispers rose among the students of the name. Allen frowned in confusion.

 

'Who's he? I never heard of him before.'

 

**'Judging from what the students say, Viktor Krum is a famous Quidditch player. I think he played for the Quidditch World Cup this summer?'**

 

'Ohhhh. He must be popular then.' Allen stared at the said boy in interest.

 

The Durmstrangs headed into the castle. Now it was the Noahs turn.

 

'What is going on? Why are they taking so long?'

 

**'Ah, hah hah. Well, Allen, when you see them, please don't freak out.'**

 

'What do you mean, uncle?' Allen thought suspiciously.

 

**'They're coming! They're coming!'**

 

And true to his words, a student began shouting.

 

"Look over there!"

 

It was near the Whomping Willow. A white wavy portal has opened up and a man stepped out of it. Tyki was wearing a Victorian suit as he greeted the Hogwarts student and staff. He smiled at everyone, causing many girls to blush.

 

"Headmaster Mikk, welcome to our school."

 

Tyki nodded. "It is nice to see you, too. Thank you for allowing us to participate in your games."

 

"Glad to do so. Your students?"

 

"Yes, they are coming now. And if you don't mind, I brought a professor with me."

 

"That will be fine."

 

Tyki nodded as he stepped away from the portal. Allen watched as all the Noahs came out. Sheryl came first, looking a bit bored. He, too, was wearing a Victorian suit. But he smiled when Road popped out, wearing the school uniform that she wore when she was at school: a black jacket, a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black ruffle skirt that reaches to half her thighs, knee-high striped socks, and thick black shoes. She had Lero in her hands as she began waving at it madly towards Allen, causing many heads to look at Allen. Allen smiled back at Road, willing her to stay quieter. Wisely came out next, followed by Lulubell, Jasdero, David, Toraido, Fiidora, Maashiima, Skin, and Maitora. They were, including Lulubell, where suits of Victorian style. Allen thought it was done until another person stepped out of the portal. The figure had messy short red hair, fair skin, and wide smirk on. The figure lifted his head up and Allen is able to see the figure's face clearly.

 

 **'Hiya, nephew. Like my look?'**  Neah communicated with him.

 

Allen stayed silent as he stared at Neah with disbelief.

 

"Here are my students, Albus," Tyki was saying.

 

Albus seemed to have noticed Neah but decided to not comment on it. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Please enjoy your stay."

 

The Hogwart students sighed in relief as they headed back to the warmth of their castle. Allen followed them, not looking at Neah the whole time.

 

Allen had settled on the High Table with the rest of the staff. He watched as the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang did their performance. It was finally the Noahs turn.

 

Tyki first stepped out with a smile. His closed fists opened up, freeing the Teases that he hid. The dark purple butterflies flew around. Skin appeared, emitting lightning as it flashed through the hallway, making the students yelp in disguise. The yellow light tangled with the purple butterflies. They stood in front of the High Table. Sheryl was next. Using his fingers and invisible wires, he pulled Toraido, Fiidora, and Maashiima up. He made them do complicated moves that they would have never have done by themselves alone and marched to where Tyki and Skin are, standing side by side. Sheryl then placed himself next to Skin. Wisely came up. He backflipped and made cartwheels as he made his way to where the three Noahs are standing. He then jumped onto the shoulders of Toraido and Fiidora. Then it was Neah's turn. He hummed a soft tune that made everyone feel in peace. When he arrived at the four Noahs, everyone wondered how he's going to get on top. He smiled again and then changed his tune. It was the Musician's Melody, allowing him to open a portal beneath his feet. He sunk and had the portal transport to next to where Wisely is, making him land on Fiidora and Maashiima's shoulders. Lulubell then appeared. She turned into water, surprising everyone. She dashed to where the five Noahs are and circled them, rising higher and higher as she encompassed them. She then fell onto Neah, making everyone believe that she will get them wet. They were surprised when Lulubell quickly turned back to her original form, landing perfectly without a single drop on her body. Her feet were settled on Neah's hair, but he didn't look bothered at all. Jasdevi was next. They brought out their golden pistols to shoot out sparkles and confetti paper. Bits of fire and ice were also fired as they stood behind the incomplete pyramid. Maitora came, black tendrils flowing around and surrounding the pyramid. He stood behind Jasdevi. Finally, Road appeared. She flew in, with Lero beneath her feet. She halted to bring out her candles out of nowhere and making them fly around. She then made Lero fly where Lulubell is. She jumped off and landed on Lulubell's right shoulder with one of her feet. Her candles stopped flying around, now levitating beside her. The lighting was gone, but the butterflies followed the candles and landed on them. She then opened Lero up and shouted out, "Tah-da~!" just as Jasdevi shot out fireworks of many colors from their pistols as a finale.

 

The whole Great Hall was silent before they started clapping and cheering. They had never seen magic like this before.

 

"Thank you for your wonderful performance." Then Dumbledore clapped then faced the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. "Please feel welcome to choose a table to dine in."

 

The Beauxbatons took the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang settled in Slytherin. Allen noticed Road saw Harry and whispered in Tyki's ears. He nodded, and the Gott Apostel students took their seats in the Gryffindor table. The whole Gryffindor table was eager to talk with the students of the new school Allen saw Hermione striking up a conversation with Wisely.

 

Once dinner and Dumbledore's speech is over about the Goblet of Fire is over, Allen headed towards his office. Allen quickly entered the gate and appeared in one of the alleyways.

 

"Tim, show me the way where their room is set up."

 

Timcampy flew out of Allen's head and headed towards the direction where a new personal room was set. Allen entered in to see all the Noahs sitting there. Allen knocked loudly on the doorway, causing the Noahs look up to him.

 

"That was a wonderful performance, everyone."

 

"Thank you, Allen~! We did our very best!" Road sang.

 

Allen hummed. "And then there's the main issue." He stared quite hard at Neah.

 

"Uh, surprise?" Neah held out his arms.

 

"…Where and when on Earth did you get a body?"

 

"Well, you know Maitora has that Ability skill, right?"

 

Allen held out his hand. "Stop. I think I know from there. You really surprised me."

 

"I'm always there to surprise you, nephew."

 

"Anyways, what do you all think about Hogwarts?"

 

"The twins were interesting like you said Allen!" Road declared happily. "I'm going to have a lot of fun!"

 

"Us, too, hee~" Jasdevi said.

 

"I met the one you called Hermione. She is really smart. I have this feeling she knew about us."

 

"She actually did. Told me that about five days later when the Triwizard Tournament is mentioned."

 

"I think Albus was staring at me the whole time," Neah replied.

 

"I wonder why, Neah. I wonder why."

 

It was finally the next day. Allen watched as the Gott Apostel students put in their names, although Neah, Road, and Wisely didn't put theirs in since they claimed to the Gryffindors they're too young and wanted to watch the Tournament. Tyki spotted him and walked over to where Allen is.

 

"Good morning, Shounen."

 

"Tyki…please not here."

 

"Whoops, I'll get that fixed, Professor Campbell." Tyki took his place next to Allen. "So, Professor Campbell, who else placed their names in."

 

"Only the Durmstrang so far. I think a few Hogwarts entered but probably entered during last night. Where's Sheryl?"

 

"Sheryl is currently in the Ark right now. Something about Road kissing him and having to clean up his nose."

 

"Why did she kiss Sheryl?"

 

Tyki shrugged. "Who knows?" Then he pondered for a while. "What would the Goblet of Fire do if someone who's not in age tries enter?"

 

Allen watched a laughing Weasley twins and Lee Jordan sneaking towards the Goblet Fire. He smiled at Tyki. "You can see it yourself, Headmaster Mikk."

 

Tyki watched as the twins had been rebounded by the Age Line, making them fly and land down hard. As they stood up, they began growing long beards.

 

"That was amusing. Dang it, I want to see Road like that," Tyki said amused as the Great Hall echoed in laughter. Allen and Tyki saw Road howling with laughter and Jasdevi chortling.

 

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

 

"That man has a real good sense of humor," Tyki mused. "And how on Earth does he do the eye twinkle?"

 

"That's for him to know and for you to wonder."

 

"You're making things hard, Campbell."

 

"Oh, look. The Beauxbatons students are here."

 

Tyki whistled. "Pretty girls there." He watched the Beauxbatons students enter in their names. One of the girls saw him, and he winked back, causing her face to turn pink.

 

"Please don't. Or I will put you in the category next to Shishou."

 

"Don't be like that, Shounen."

 

"I think Jasdevi and Road paired up with the Weasley twins will be good enough. I bet you within this week that they will cause at least 3 problems."

 

Tyki then leaned over, now interested. "Oh, really, Shounen? I bet within five days."

 

"Three."

 

"Deal."

 

"What are we betting on?"

 

"How about having to play dress-up with Road for two hours?"

 

"You're on."

 

The staff members were staring at the chatting adults. Were they familiar with each other? Only Minerva seems to be the one who didn't seem distracted by the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being uncreative with the Fiidora, Maashiima, Toraido, and Sheryl. I've got nothing for them. I mean, Fiidora can't go showing everyone his eyeballs, right?
> 
> BTW, it is implied that when Neah isn't in his Noah form, his hair is red. Like when Lulubell isn't in her Noah form, her hair is yellow. 
> 
> ALSO, the Noahs are in their human forms. They can use their Noah powers without turning Noah.
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks for reading.


	19. Sorry!

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry but I actually had the chapter done. But the Internet of my home decided to stop, making me unavailable to post. I'm using my phone right now. I'll update soon once the Internet is back on. Thank you for understanding!**

 

**-Titan_Jaeger**


	20. The First Task

Turns out, Allen won. It wasn't even 6 hours when Road, Jasdero, David, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan caused ruckus in the castle. And it wasn't just 3 problems they caused. It was  _numerous_  that Allen had lost count. They blowed up Snape's dungeon, teased Peeves, blew rasberries, chased students around (well Road and Jasdevi did while the others watched with amusement), dunk water on people's heads, played pranks on Filch, tortured poor Mrs. Norris, and many, many more. Something told Allen that this is what the kiss to Sheryl is for.

 

It was at night. Tyki sat next Allen and Sheryl sat next to Tyki. Tyki was groaning.

 

"It wasn't even three days! How could they cause so much trouble?!"

 

Allen calmly devoured his steak. "Tyki, you know we  _are_  talking about Road and Jasdevi, right?"

 

"I should have known better."

 

"I expect Road to send pictures to me."

 

"You're so cruel, Shounen."

 

When the plates finally cleared, Dumbledore stood up and announced of the goblet's decision. Everyone was tense and excited to see who the champions were.

 

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

 

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

 

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

 

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

 

"That man is annoying me. Can I, Red?" Sheryl glared at Karkaroff.

 

"Maybe later when no one is looking."

 

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

 

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

 

A young woman with flowing blonde hair stood up. Tyki, however, didn't stare at her. Allen looked at him quizically.

 

"Not going to flirt, Tyki?"

 

"I don't know about that one. I could feel there's something in her that's attracting the attention of all the males in the room."

 

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again. The goblet turned red again. A third piece of parchment shot out.

 

"The champion for Gott Apostel," Dumbledore said, "is Lulubell Katze!"

 

The Gott Apostel students and Gryffindors cheered as Lulubell, who just looked indifferent as usual, stood up and made her way to the chamber. Allen, Tyki, and Sheryl clapped along. The students then died down.

 

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

 

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

 

The Hufflepuff table cheered as one of their own stood up and went to the chamber.

 

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

 

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

 

Allen and Tyki stared at it in amazement.

 

"Is it supposed to light up again?" Tyki questioned.

 

Allen looked just as confused. "I don't know. Dumbledore never mentioned anything…"

 

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

 

* * *

"Honestly, I don't care. I only came here for some fun, not to go in an argument whether a 14 year old boy is allowed to compete or not." Tyki had an arm over his eyes as he lay on the couch in his room that Neah had graciously given him. It was just Tyki and Allen sitting there.

 

"Well, it's done. So quit whining."

 

"You've changed during the past 50 years, Shounen."

 

"I think it's better than a certain someone who hasn't changed during the past 50 years."

 

"Cross?"

 

"Who else would I be talking about?"

 

"He's still alive?"

 

"Alive and kicking. And I bet piling on debts."

 

Tyki whistled. "Good luck, boy."

 

"Actually, due to Neah's influence, I am free from my master's debts."

 

"Really? I need to have Neah by my side from now on."

 

"In your dreams, Tyki. He'll only follow me."

 

"Did someone say anything about dreams?" Road popped into Tyki's room.

 

"Road, I'm pretty sure that I asked you to knock before you come in," Tyki said annoyed.

 

"But I wanna know how Harry's doing," she pouted.

 

"He's competing. Now please go away."

 

"Meanie! Allen, you play with me!"

 

Allen smiled. "Actually Road, it should be Tyki, and do you know why?" Beside him, Tyki began to pale.

 

"What is it?" Road asked, curious.

 

"Tyki made a bet with me and lost. He now has to play dress-up with you for 2 hours."

 

"Yay, Allen! You're the best!" She launched herself on Allen.

 

"Noooo, Shounen. Don't do this to me," Tyki pleaded.

 

"Buh-bye, Tyki, and have fun. Road, make sure to send me pictures." Allen got up and left Tyki's room.

 

"Sure thing, Allen!" Road's voice called out behind Allen.

 

* * *

With some special permission from Albus, Allen was there along with the headmasters of the other schools. Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, and Lulubell were already there. The cameraman, a woman named Rita Skeeter, and Ludo Bagman were there. Finally, Harry came.

 

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

 

"Ah, here he is! Champion number five! In you come, Harry, in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

 

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

 

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

 

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry then traveled to Lulubell.

 

First was the interviews. Fleur went first followed by Viktor. Then it was Lulubell's next. Everybody stared at the cupboard until it opened. Rita appeared to look shaken. Her hair was a bit messy and there seems to be rip marks on her robes. Like a cat's. Lulubell appeared behind her, looking oddly satisfied.

 

"My dear Rita, are you alright?" Bagman asked.

 

She stared wildly at Lulubell. "There's nothing, Ludo. Ahem, Cedric?"

 

When Cedric and Harry finished their interviews, Ollivander came up and weighed Fleur's, Viktor's, Cedric's, and Harry's wand. Everybody was waiting for Lulubell. Ollivander came up to her.

 

"Ah, Madame Lulubell. If I remember correctly, you don't use wands."

 

She nodded. This caught the interest of the people except Allen, Tyki, and Albus.

 

"But how can you perform magic without using a wand?" Ludo asked.

 

"It is my own personal magic," Lulubell replied.

 

"You changed your body into water, am I correct?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Can you transform your body into anything else?"

 

Lulubell nodded. Ludo seemed like he wanted to ask more, but remembered Rita's condition and closed his mouth.

 

The photographs taken were long and arduous. Tyki and Lulubell were getting more and more annoyed while positions were changed. Finally, Lulubell had enough. She glared at all of them, her eyes flashing golden and her teeth turning into canines. The photographing session wrapped up quickly after one glance of Lulubell's fangs.

 

* * *

Allen is currently in the library with Wisely, now dubbed Weise Lebendig, when they saw Hermione and Harry sitting nearby. They walked over to them.

 

"Hello, Hermione," Wisely greeted them. "Hello, Harry."

 

"Oh, hello, Weise. What are you doing here?" Hermione looked up from the book she's reading.

 

"Just exploring around school. How about you?" Weise looked at the book that Harry and Hermione was reading. "Summoning Charms?"

 

"Yes, Harry is having a bit of a trouble."

 

Wisely stared at Harry a bit. Then he leaned over to whisper in Allen's ears.

 

"They're planning to meet Sirius Black."

 

Allen nodded in response then faced Harry. "Have you thought about what to do in the first task, Harry?"

 

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't even know what the first task is even about."

 

Allen looked sympathetically at Harry. "Then I wish you luck. Who knows? Maybe the Summoning Charm might help you on your task."

 

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

 

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Potter. I'll see you in class." Allen then walked away with Wisely following. "Make sure to give my greetings to your godfather."

 

* * *

 

**Harry's Side:**

 

Harry stared at Red's and Weise's retreating backs. "How did he know I'm about to meet Sirius?"

 

Hermione stared at Weise's back. "Maybe it shows in your face?"

 

Harry frowned. "I'm pretty sure my face screams 'tired' right now."

 

"Anyways, are you coming to Hogsmeade with me?"

 

"I'll go, but I'm bringing the Invisibility Cloak with me. I'm not meeting with Ron."

 

"Harry…"

 

"No."

 

"Fine."

 

Harry went to grab his cloak and returned to Hermione. They went to Hogsmeade to buy sweets from Honeydukes. Harry was grateful for the Invisibility Cloak, not wanting to talk with Rita, who appeared from the Three Broomsticks. He and Hermione entered the said pub; Hermione helped buy him a bottle of butterbeer.

 

Soon Hagrid and Moody came. Harry lifted his arm to wave, only to remember that Hagrid can't see him. However, Moody's magical eye zoomed on him. Then he tapped on Hagrid's backk and whispered to him. Hagrid and Moody strode over.

 

"Nice cloak, Potter," Moody whispered to him.

 

Harry was stunned. "Can your eye, I mean, can you see?"

 

Hagrid was beaming down at him. He now knows that Moody told Hagrid that Harry is here. Hagrid bent over.

 

"Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak."

 

Hagrid straightened up. "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione."

 

Hagrid and Moody then left. Harry told Hermione what Hagrid said to him. He decided to go and see what Hagrid has for him.

 

It was at midnight when Harry traveled down in Hagrid's hut. He was slightly confused when Hagrid met up with Maxime, but when they were led deeper inside the Forbidden Forest, Harry's jaw dropped.

 

 _Dragons_.

 

Five grown up, fire-breathing dragons. They were blowing fire and roaring. They have been penned up and fenced in by thick wood planks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; a smooth-scaled pearly one that has a black lightning-shaped scar going down its left eye, the dragon is shooting blue flames; and a gigantic black one, more lizardhike than the others, which was nearest to them.

 

At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mesmerized, Harry looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which... It was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream.

 

Harry watched as Charlie appeared to talk to Hagrid. Madame Maxime went closer to the dragons to inspect them. He left after hearing Charlie's words about Mrs. Weasley talking about him. He left to go back and explain Sirius about his predicament. Then he hit something solid, making him stumble over.

 

"Ouch! Who's there?"

 

Harry hastily checked that the cloak was covering him and hay very still, staring up at the dark outline of the wizard he had hit. He recognized the goatee... it was Karkaroff.

 

"Who's there?" said Karkaroff again, very suspiciously, as he looked around in the darkness.

 

"Meow."

 

A cat appeared, its eyes glowing in the dark. Harry didn't move. Karkaroff looked at the feline with disgust.

 

"Stupid feline," he spat.

 

The cat hissed back. Harry got a closer look to see the cat was black with yellow eyes. The interesting thing is that on the cat's forehead was a white four-pointed star.

 

Karkaroff shot the cat another look before he left Harry alone with the cat. Harry saw the cat turn its head to look where had fallen, its gaze burning. Then to Harry's surprise, the cat seemed to nod and pounce off into the darkness. Very slowly and very carefully, Harry got to his feet and set off again as fast as he could without making too much noise, hurrying through the darkness back toward Hogwarts. He quickly entered the Fat Lady's portrait and collapsed onto the armchair. He stared into the fireplace and started. Sirius's face smiled back at him.

 

"Sirius, how're you doing?"

 

"Never mind me, how are you?"

 

Harry began explaining everything to Sirius. He told about him being selected as one of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament against his will, how a new school is also competing, how Rita Skeeter told stories about him, the Hogwarts students began sneering at him, and how Ron isn't speaking with him anymore.

 

"…and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner. Oh, and Professor Campbell says hi."

 

"First, tell him I say hi back. Second, dragons are easy to deal with. But I want to let you know something more imporatant."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater."

 

"What?"

 

Sirius explained more about Karkaroff and later on about Moody. He then explained his theory about Bertha Jorkins. Then he asked about the 4th school.

 

"What did you say the school's called?"

 

"I think it's called Gott Apostel Hall of Special Magic."

 

"Hm, I wonder why they join the tournament."

 

Harry thought for a moment. "I think Professor Campbell is acquainted with them. He seems familiar and more relaxed with them around."

 

"Is that so? Then if it is Campbell, I'd say you're fine."

 

Harry sat up straighter. "You know them?"

 

"No, but I trust Campbell. Now, forget about that. Let's focus on the dragons. There's really a simple way to do it. All you got to do is-" Sirius began but Harry hushed him.

 

Footsteps came falling behind him.

 

"Go! There's someone coming! Go!" Harry hissed at Sirius. He tried to cover the fireplace up so Sirius can have time to go away.

 

With a pop, Sirius's face disappeared from the fireplace. Harry turned around to face Ron.

 

* * *

 

**Allen's Side:**

 

"So I take that you're prepared for the first task, Lulubell?" Allen asked the woman. They were at the Ark, striking up a conversation.

 

She nodded. "The first task is involved with dragons."

 

"How'd you know about that?"

 

"I was in my cat form and was prowling around the forest. I saw a blast of light and went towards it. There were five dragons there. And I overheard one of the wizards who were taking care of the dragons."

 

"I see. What are you planning to do?"

 

"It's going to be a secret."

 

"…Please don't destroy the arena."

 

Her lips lifted up a bit. "I can't promise that. We Noahs are known to cause trouble."

 

Allen pinched his nosebridge. "Of course."

 

"And do you know what I find interesting?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"One of the dragons amazingly looks like you."

 

* * *

 

Allen watched with interest at the performance each competitors did to face the dragon. Cedric used animal transformation, hoping that the dragon will go for the dog instead of him. It worked halfway, but nevertheless, Cedric successfully got the egg. Fleur was up next. She put her dragon to sleep successfully. But as she went to get the dragon, the dragon breathed out fire, catching her skirt on fire. Luckily, she put it out with her wand and retrieved the egg. Viktor was up. He shouted out a spell that aimed for the dragon's eyes. The dragon yelped and stomped around, destroying her real eggs in the process. Then it was Harry's turn. The dragon he's facing seemed to be the worst of them all, black and full of spikes.

 

Allen watched Harry shouted. " _Accio Firebolt!_ "

 

It was a few minutes when Harry's beloved broom came zooming in. Harry mounted it and began flying around, dodging every breath of fire the dragon blasted. Harry was flying around in circles, making the dragon dizzy. Harry soon got his arm grazed by the dragon's spiked tail.

 

Crowds were shrieking and shouting. Gasps and cheering rose. The rest of the Noahs were beside him, watching Harry's performance. Since Neah isn't in his mind anymore, Allen had no use for the earmuffs. His hearing is still enhanced but without Neah, the double enhanced hearing became simply enhanced, a volume that Allen can withstand. The earmuffs were now given to Neah.

 

Harry rose higher and higher. Finally, the dragon spreads open its wings. The moment it left the ground, Harry dived and grasp the golden egg and held it triumphantly.

 

The crowds were cheering for Harry's success. Allen clapped politely as he watched Harry land and herded to the infirmary tent. It was not long before Harry stepped out, followed by Ron, and was given his marks.

 

Then finally, it was Lulubell's turn. Everybody watched in anticipation on the female's performance. Allen saw the white dragon appear and saw what Lulubell meant. The dragon is white and had a black scar running down its left eye. Allen felt like Lulubell is imagining the dragon as him.

 

Lulubell calmly stared at the dragon's face. She then lifted her right sleeve and transformed her arm into a long, thick whip with a pointed tip. She raised her arm and swung it down hard onto the dragon. The whip landed with a crack, causing the dragon to roar in pain. She raised her arm again, but this time, making the whip stretch longer and bound the legs, wings, and muzzle of the dragon. The dragon moaned as it crumpled to the floor. Lulubell then strode to where the golden egg is and picked it. She carried it safely in her arms as she got out of the dragon's range. Once out of range, she retracted her whip and let it slip back into her sleeve to form back into her arm and hand. Lulubell had gotten the golden egg, doing it without much effort. And no destruction, thank god.

 

Ludo Bagman's voice boomed as the crowd, especially the Noahs, cheered for Lulubell's success.

 

"I can't believe it! She got hers even in a shorter amount of time than Potter's! Judges?"

 

Madame Maxime went first, shooting out a nine. Same went for Crouch and Bagman. Albus shot out a 10, making the Noahs cheer harder. Tyki went next, but since he didn't have a wand, he simply had Tease shape into an eventual number 10. Then it was Karkaroff's turn. He shot out a six.

 

The Noahs hissed and booed. Lulubell looked indifferent but she stared at the silver six with some displeasure shown in her eyes.

 

Allen began talking, silencing the Noahs up.

 

"As long as it's not in the castle, everyone."

 

The Noahs then began grinning their evil grins or smirking at the Durmstrang headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O. EM. GEE. Lulubell is the champion. And before you start criticizing me, hear me out first: THERE'S TOO MANY GODDAMN HP/DGM CROSSOVERS THAT HAVE ALLEN AND NEAH AS THE CHAMPIONS. OMG, THAT'S JUST TO REPETITIVE!!!! I NEED TO CHANGE THINGS UP A LITTLE. AND WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS THE ACTUAL POWER TO DO THOSE THINGS.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading.


	21. Yule Ball

Allen was among the Noahs inside the Ark. Lulubell had the golden egg on her lap. 

 

“Open it, Lulu!” Road said. 

 

She complied. Allen first saw a transparent stone filled with bubbles in the egg before the real thing happened.  

 

A high-pitched wail filled the room. Everyone clamped their ears. Neah had fell down to the ground and Allen is struggling to stand up. 

 

“Close it, close it!” Jasdevi shrieked. 

 

Lulubell slammed it shut, relieving everyone. Poor Neah was out cold while Allen still is clamping his ears. 

 

“IS IT OVER?!” Allen yelled. 

 

Road skipped over to him and pulled his hands away from his ears. “We’re good.” 

 

“What the hell was that?” Sheryl exclaimed. 

 

“It sounded like someone was dying,” Wisely said. 

 

Allen shook his head. “No it wasn’t. It’s actually a song.” 

 

The Noahs looked at him with disbelief. 

 

“A. Song,” Toraido repeated. 

 

Allen nodded. “I think it is. If I were you, you should get Neah’s opinion. I bet he understood it. Well, at least part of it.” 

 

At that moment, Neah stirred. Road went over to him, grabbed his hair, and shouted loudly into Neah’s ears. 

 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! Ya’ got a clue to help solve!” 

 

Neah groaned. “Have some sympathy, will you? Road, you’re lucky my powers doesn’t work on you. I would have been deaf by now.” 

 

“Help Lulu with her clue.” 

 

“It’s merpeople.” 

 

The Noahs glanced at their leader with interest. “Merpeople?” 

 

“You know, mermaids and mermans? That kind of thing?” 

 

Tyki frowned. “Aren’t mermaids supposed to sing pretty songs?” 

 

“That, in this case, will be underwater, not on land, as you can hear.” 

 

Lulubell thought for a moment, and then transformed her torso into water. She placed the egg inside herself and opened it. This time it wasn’t an ear-piercing wail, but a haunting song. 

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  

 _And to recover what we took,_  

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 

Lulubell gently shut the egg and took it out of her body. Her torso became solid again. She stared at everyone. “Well?” 

 

“I bet you’re going underwater for this,” Maashiima replied. 

 

“And that you’ll only have one hour to complete it,” Maitora inputted. 

 

“We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss…I wonder what that means?” Wisely tapped his chin as he pondered. 

 

“Of all honesty, I don’t know. There’s nothing they can take from me,” Lulubell stared at the egg. 

 

“Unless you count her nail-filer,” Allen added. 

 

Road was laughing hard as she rolled on the floor. Snickers and chuckles rose from the Noahs, but Lulu shot a glare without any venom in Allen’s way. Allen smiled and shrugged sheepishly. 

 

“Hey, I’m telling the truth.” 

 

“But back to business, what are they going take from you?” Tyki asked. 

 

Then suddenly it dawned on them. 

 

“Surely, not one of us?” Sheryl asked tentatively. 

 

Wisely snapped his fingers. “I bet one of us is going to be hostage for you to fetch for!” 

 

Then heavy silence fell upon the room. They were all thinking the same exact thing. 

 

Sheryl spoke up first. “NOOOOOO, NOT MY PRECIOUS ROAD!” He grabbed Road and embraced her tightly. 

 

“Daddy! Let go! You’re making it hard to breathe!” she gasped, but Sheryl ignored her, instead choosing to stare at everyone who dared to go near his daughter. 

 

“Then, would you rather go, Sheryl?” Tyki asked. 

 

Sheryl looked horrified. “No way will I go!” 

 

“But it’s none of you guys’ decision. The judges will pick who will be held hostage,” Allen pointed out. 

 

Sheryl whirled to stare at his brother. “Tyki, you tell those judges that NO ONE is going to touch MY Road!” 

 

“Daddy, it’s really fine!” Road pouted. 

 

“No! It’s not fine! It’s not fine at all!” Sheryl became hysterical. 

 

“I’m pretty sure that the judges will choose Road. Lulubell  _is_ close to Road after all,” Wisely observed. 

 

“Then we have to have Lulubell get close to another person,” Tyki said. “Lulubell, tell me when you decided. After that, you are to follow that person around.” 

 

Lulubell nodded as she pondered who she is going to take. 

 

Allen sighed. “Let me know also. Oh, and by the way, please don’t cause too much noise when you’re doing it.” 

 

Road and Neah began smiling. Fiidora had stuck out his tongue, full of eyeballs. Jasdero and David began twirling their pistols as the snickered. Maashima, Skin, and Maitora decided to stay out of it, knowing that Road alone will cause enough trouble. Tyki, Sheryl, and Lulubell couldn’t participate since Tyki and Sheryl are ‘staff’ and Lulubell is the champion. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, nephew~. We’ll have lots of fun~.” 

 

* * *

 

It was the next morning when Allen next saw Karkaroff. There were bandages wrapped across his hand and small grazes across his cheeks. His eyes were wild and blown wide when his gaze rested on the Gott Apostel students who were chatting with the Gryffindors. Road and Neah looked up to see Karkaroff staring and flashed their golden eyes at him, causing Karkaroff to flinch and focus on the plate in front of him. 

 

“Hey, Tim. Please show me the recording that you made when I sent you with Road later in my office.” 

 

Tim nibbled Allen’s ears in response. 

 

* * *

 

Allen was standing in Professor McGonagall’s room. He was shutting away the guinea pigs when Minerva announced about the Yule Ball. 

 

“Professor Campbell, would you speak to the students of Gott Apostel about this, seeing you are familiar with them?” Minerva asked. 

 

Allen nodded. “Yes, professor.” 

 

‘Oh, this is going to be good.’ 

 

 **‘What’s good?’**  

 

‘Neah?! I thought you’re not in my head anymore!’ 

 

 **‘Well, I can still hear your thoughts, but that’s about it.’**  

 

‘Ever heard of privacy, uncle? And are you even telling the truth about only hearing my thoughts?’ 

 

 **‘First, nope, since you should have known that by now. And second, maybe…’**  

 

‘Urghhhh.’ 

 

 **‘Well, what’s good?’**  

 

‘I’ll tell everyone at the Ark.’ 

 

 **‘Do it for your uncle?’**  

 

‘Nope.’ 

 

 **‘Meanie.’**  

 

‘You’re not acting your age.’ 

 

 **‘That’s not an excuse!’**  

 

‘Good enough for me.’ 

 

* * *

 

 

Lulubell was just staring at Allen as he explained to her that she needed a partner to go with her to the Yule Ball. She is not one to go dancing with any men, despite her Noah memories. When he was finished explaining, the Noahs anticipated her next words, wondering who will go with her. 

 

“Allen Walker.” 

 

Allen looked into her eyes. “Yes?” 

 

“Want to be my partner for the Yule Ball?” 

 

The room was silent. 

 

* * *

 

 

‘How did I get myself into this?’ Allen sunk into his chair in his office. His previous thoughts had backfired on him.

 

 **‘I never had struggled so hard to hold in my laughter in my entire life!’**  Neah sniggered. 

 

Allen had to accept it. He didn’t want to be clawed to death by cat-woman. 

 

‘How about you? Who are you going with?’ 

 

 **‘Road.’**  

 

‘You actually got Sheryl’s permission?’ 

 

 **‘Nah. She actually did it. Did the whole puppy eye thing.’**  

 

‘I see. Anybody else is going?’ 

 

 **‘For now, Tyki and Sheryl is definitely going, although I suspect Sheryl is going only to make sure Road is safe. Wisely seems interested. And as you know, Skin, Toraido, Fiidora, Maashiima, Maitoru, Jasdero, and David aren’t fond of those kind of things.’**  

 

Allen hummed. ‘I can’t imagine them wearing suits. They only wore them whenever they step outside the Ark. The moment they stepped inside, they changed immediately.’ 

 

 **‘You shouldn’t blame them. They’re only here for some excitement.’**  

 

Allen grumbled. ‘And the excitement they got when they saw me struggling to respond to Lulubell. I thought she hated me.’ 

 

 **‘Actually, since you’re behind the mask’s disguise, she doesn’t mind you. Much.’**  

 

‘Gee, I feel a lot better.’ 

 

 **‘Glad to be of help.’**  

 

* * *

 

 

Allen had been pounded with many proposals by many girls in their sixth or seventh year to go to the ball with them. He was the youngest professor in Hogwarts, so it is understandable. He had declined all the offers. There was one case where one actually bursted into tears. 

 

“Why? Is it because I’m too young?” 

 

Allen couldn’t find the heart to lie. “Actually, someone had already asked me out earlier.” 

 

That one sentence had begun the rumor. Everyone is determined to know who has asked their Assistant Professor out. 

 

“Trouble, Shounen?” Tyki teased. They were both sitting at the High Table. “I heard some interesting rumors going around lately…” 

 

“Please, Tyki. I had enough with those. First, being asked to. Then, being stalked is not the greatest thing to experience.” 

 

Tyki laughed. “I bet the girls will back off if you tell them who’re you with.” 

 

“I don’t want to cause her trouble.” Allen noticed that some girls were listening on to their conversation. He thought of it to be wise not to mention her name out loud. “They will begin pestering her.” 

 

Tyki sighed. “Girl jealously is a scary thing.” 

 

“You’re telling me. Can’t believe she asked me out.” 

 

“I think she can handle it on her own.” 

 

“I think it’s best if I wait until the Yule Ball itself.” 

 

Tyki pulled out a cigarette and began smoking. “Whatever you say, Shounen.” 

 

Allen and Tyki watched as Road and Neah were talking with the Weasley twins. 

 

“…Do you think it’s wise to let them enroll here next year?” Tyki asked. He blew out some smoke. 

 

“Something tells me I have to trust my guts in this one…” 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen was feeling a bit uncomfortable of the stares he’s receiving. Lulubell is linked with his arms. She is wearing a dark blue [dress](http://www.ltdress.com/images/dress1/pretty-blue-prom-dress04.jpg) that reaches the floor. A simple floral design decorated her bottom right and top left torso. Her glasses are off, and her hair is styled into a [bun](http://hairstyleku.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/new-cute-easy-updo-hairstyles-for-long-hair.jpg). Allen is wearing a simple Victorian [suit](http://www.gentlemansemporium.com/webimages/bootstrap3/mens_coats_tall.jpg) along with some white gloves. His hair is styled a bit like Tyki's. 

 

Lulubell led him to where the tables for the champions are sitting. Allen saw Fleur had chosen the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain, Roger Davies. Allen smiled in amusement when he saw Roger's transfixed look on the part veela. Cedric was there with the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. Viktor was with a pretty girl, who Allen realized was Hermione. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Allen didn't miss the suspicious look that Viktor cast at him. Harry was with Gryffindor Parvati Patil. He watched Harry's mouth opened at the sight of Allen and Lulubell. 

 

"You better close that mouth of yours, Mr. Potter. Or else flies will enter through your mouth." 

 

Harry's jaw snapped shut while Parvati giggled. 

 

Allen sat down next to Lulubell. And just for her sake, he ate decently. He remembered the time the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students stared at his eating habits when he devoured the plate full of pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns. The Noahs have already been foretold about this from Neah, but some still looked a bit sick after seeing Allen eat. 

 

Conversations were exchanged as the champions and staff members ate. Dumbledore spoke to Karkaroff about some secret room around Hogwarts, Fleur was complaining to Roger about the decorations in Hogwarts, Hermione is teaching Viktor how to spell her name correctly, and Harry was simply eating and looking around. 

 

"So what's it like to be a professor in this school, Campbell?" Lulubell asked casually. 

 

"Nothing much. Unless you count Harry and Hermione there getting into trouble numerous times that I've lost count." 

 

Harry snorted while Hermione blushed as they overheard their conversation. Viktor seems to be intrigued about what happened, but Hermione shook her head. 

 

"Oh really? What did they do to cause so much trouble for you?" 

 

"Let's say it involves late-night wanderings and travels to places forbidden for them." 

 

Harry was struggling to keep up his poker face while Hermione is turning red. 

 

"I see. The music is starting. We might as well go and dance." Lulubell took Allen's hand and pulled him into the [dance](https://youtu.be/YljFnv1xcs8) floor. 

 

Courtesy of Tyki, Allen knew how to dance. He placed one of his hands on Lulubell's waist and the other with one of her hands. They danced gracefully and eloquently, earning some envious stares from other partners. 

 

"You are quite good in dancing," Lulubell complimented. 

 

"Let's say I got some help." 

 

"Tyki?" 

 

"Who else? I'm not asking Sheryl for that." 

 

She lifted her lips up a bit. They danced until three songs have passed. They finally went to sit down. 

 

"Do you want anything, Lulubell? I'm going to get a drink." 

 

She nodded. "What do you recommend?" 

 

"Would you like some butterbeer? It's warm and makes you fell comforted." 

 

"I'll give it a try." 

 

Allen went to the table where the appetizers are and saw Nea and Road there. Road saw him and waved at him. 

 

"Al-!" she began but Neah closed her mouth. 

 

"Professor Campbell! It's a pleasure to meet you face to face. I say that you were dancing with our champion, Lulubell, with some enjoyment." Neah flashed a mischievous grin. 

 

"I actually did. Thank you for asking, Neah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver this beverage to her." Allen smiled pleasantly back. 

 

 **'Break a leg, Allen.'**  

 

'Good luck with Road, Neah. I heard from Tyki she's quite the... _eccentric_ dancer.' 

 

"Neah, come dance with me!" Road piped. 

 

Neah paled at that. "Um, now, Road?" 

 

"Unless you want to be playing with my candles." 

 

"No, no! I'll dance!" 

 

Road dragged the very reluctant Neah onto the dance floor. 

 

Allen smiled and grabbed the butterbeers and made his way towards Lulubell. 

 

"What took you so long?" she asked as she retrieved the butterbeer from Allen. 

 

"Neah and Road were there. She just asked Neah to dance." Allen sat right beside her. 

 

"Oh? This should be amusing." 

 

"Timcampy?" 

 

Tim came crawling out of the small hidden pocket of his suit. 

 

"Record Neah and Road now. But make sure they don't see you." 

 

Tim yawned and stretched his wings before he took off. 

 

"You are really cruel, Allen." 

 

"I take that as a compliment." 

 

She took a sip of the drink. "This is surprisingly good." 

 

"I thought so, too, when I first drank it." 

 

"Hey, how are you two lovebirds doing?" 

 

Tyki came along, followed by Sheryl and Wisely. 

 

"We are doing quite fine, if you ask," Allen responded politely. "How're you doing?" 

 

"Tyki and Sheryl has been asked at least 10 times by the girls." Wisely grinned. 

 

"And my feet is tired," Tyki complained. 

 

"Serves you right." Lulubell took another sip of her drink. "The drink is good, but I prefer milk." 

 

Allen sighed. "Of course." Then he turned to Wisely. "Did you dance?" 

 

"Maybe. Maybe not." 

 

"He did dance," Tyki said. "I think the boy with the lightning scar's partner danced with him, along with her sister." 

 

"Oh, so you're bringing on the ladies, huh?" Allen asked teasingly. 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"Professor Campbell, sir!" 

 

Hermione trudged to him. 

 

"Hello, Miss Granger. How are you doing?" Then Allen saw frustration and confusion on her face. "Is something wrong?" 

 

"Nothing. Just had a little argument with Ron." 

 

Allen nodded. "I see. May I present you Tyki Mikk and Sheryl Kamelot? I presume you already know of Lulubell and Weise." 

 

"Nice to meet you, sirs." Hermione bowed. "It's a great  _pleasure_  to meet the both of you." She put an emphasis on 'pleasure'. 

 

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So Allen is right. You did know who we were." 

 

"It's not that hard. Your school's name is easy to know if you know the literal meaning." 

 

"She's a smart one," Wisely said. "I like her. Would like to have a dance with me?" He held out a hand. 

 

"Unfortunately, I was about to go back to the dormitories. I've been dancing for hours. Thank you for your offer, though. And I'll appreciate it if you don't read my mind." 

 

Wisely held up his hands in surrender. "Can't make that much of promise, Hermione. Mind-reading comes as easily as breathing. But I can guarantee to keep secrets. Maybe..." 

 

She snorted. "That's reassuring. Oh, Lulubell, have you solved your egg clue, yet?" 

 

Lulubell nodded. "It wasn't that hard." 

 

"That's because we helped you," Wisely said. "That screeching was terrible. Poor Allen and Neah." 

 

"At least Neah isn't in my head anymore. It would have been worse for the both of us," Allen pointed out. 

 

"I  _think_  Harry solved it." Then Hermione yawned. "Well, I better go to sleep. It's nice meeting you all." She bowed again and left. 

 

"Lovely lady, isn't she?" Tyki watched the girl's retreating back. 

 

"Not as much as my lovely Road!" Sheryl declared. 

 

Allen then grinned. "I heard she's slow-dancing with Neah right now." 

 

He gasped. "No! I cannot allow that!" He stormed out to the dancing floor, earning some stares from the students. "NO ONE SHALL TOUCH MY LOVELY, BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER, ROAD!!" 

 

"You really lovely to cause trouble, huh, Shounen?" Tyki asked. He brought out a cigarette and lit it. 

 

"I thought you knew about my Dark side already." 

 

"I thought it only applied to cards." Tyki blew out a smoke

. 

"Then you didn't know me long enough." Allen took another sip of his butterbeer. 

 

"I know  _everything_ about you, Allen," Wisely grinned. Then he caught sight of a fat black beetle buzzing above them. He heard the thoughts of the beetle and grinned wider. Things are going to turn out interestingly.  

 

"Well, I never did, since it's usually me and Road who are doing the things at you." 

 

"Don't remind me." 

 

Lulubell spoke after a long time. "What did Road and Tyki do?" 

 

Tyki grinned. "Well, if you really want to know-" His mouth was covered by Allen. 

 

"Shut it," Allen hissed. 

 

"Then I'm going to find Tim and find it through that way," Lulubell said, finishing the rest of her butterbeer. 

 

"Then I'm going to hid Tim away from you." 

 

She looked at Allen and tilted her head. Her eyes flashed. "Try me." 

 

Allen sighed. 'Why must cats be curious?' 

 

 **'AND WHY DID YOU TELL SHERYL WE WERE DANCING?!?!'**  Neah yelped in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! First, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was super tired from all the work dumped on me. But please expect more of this sort of thing to happen in the future! I'm still a teenager in the real world. Second, I'm thinking of a DGM/Bleach crossover, what do you think? I haven't started on it yet, but I'm thinking the plot out. If this is agreed on, yowzas, I'll be juggling with three fanfics...but it'll be good for me to start balancing out typing schedules. Anyhoo, I hoped you enjoy!
> 
> PS: Yes, I know that the song for the Yule Ball isn't the actual song, but I really liked the one I picked.


	22. Rita, Moody, and the Stupid, Stupid Task

 

Allen was with the substitute Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Grubby-Plank. She explained to Allen that Hagrid isn't feeling well and how they're working with unicorns with fourth years Gryffindors and Slytherins.

 

Allen watched over the boys as the girls took their turn in petting the unicorns. He overheard the conversation between Malfoy and Harry. Hagrid had been criticized about being a half-giant. Allen strode over to them.

 

"Ohaiyo, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. What is it you got there?" Allen asked, staring at the newspaper.

 

"Er, nothing, Professor Campbell," Malfoy said hastily, hiding the clip behind his back.

 

"If it's nothing, then can you stop hiding whatever you have behind your back?"

 

Malfoy slowly handed the paper over to Allen's waiting hands. Allen scanned the article and tutted about Rita Skeeter's writings. He remembered what Wisely told him about Rita's little secret. Maybe he'll have Lulubell speaking about this. Or better yet, maybe all the Noahs, along withHermione. They'll be a terrible force to reckon with.

 

"I believe that we are studying about unicorns, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. I don't believe Hagrid's parentage has to do with that. If you both don't pay attention, it'll be points docked for both of you." Allen fed the paper to Timcampy, who was riding on Allen's shoulder. TIm opened his mouth wide and devoured the paper at once.

 

The astonished looks of the students amused Allen.

 

"Did he just  _eat_ that?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

 

"Yes, he did. He's a handy buddy, don't you agree? Pay attention, boys." Allen smiled pleasantly at them and headed towards the unicorn.

 

The unicorn immediately leaned into Allen's touch, surprising not only the girls but also Grubby-Plank.

 

"Unicorns will go for those who are gentle and balanced. They have the sense to know who has a pure heart or not. They can tell if you're scared or too excited, which will scare them," Allen explained as he gently stroked the unicorn's neck.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, Professor Campbell!"

 

Allen grimaced internally as he put a forced smiled to the one who called him out.

 

"Yes, Madame Skeeter? Is there anything I can do for you?"

 

"May I have an interview with you? I hear that the Gott Apostel champion, Lulubell Katze took you as her partner for the Yule Ball," the woman said. She was caring her huge crocodile bag, blinding scarlet robes, a tacky hat, her familiar thick red frames, and a notepad and quill in her hand.

 

Allen shrugged. "Sure. Where shall we go to hold the interview?"

 

"How about your office? It's nearby, isn't it?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine with that."

 

Allen led the woman to his office.

 

'Neah, close the gate to enter my office. I have an obstacle to deal with.'

 

**'Way ahead of you, Allen. I overheard your conversation and had Road, who was in your office to go back to the Ark.'**

 

Allen didn't want to ask what Neah and Road were doing in his office.

 

Allen and Rita entered Allen's office. Timcampy was on Allen's desk, gnawing on some quills.

 

"You have quite an...interesting office, Campbell." Rita inspected the room around her.

 

"I like the color white." Allen sat on his chair. "Please sit down." He waved at the couch nearby.

 

She carefully lowered herself on the elegant couch. "You play the piano?"

 

"I'm surprised you heard of it. Not a lot of wizards appreciate Muggle instruments."

 

"I heard it once, from a witch who played a lovely song from it."

 

Allen hummed. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

 

Rita got her Quickspell Quill floating and in the ready. "What is your relationship with Lulubell Katze?"

 

Allen shrugged. "We are simply acquaintances."

 

Rita looked a bit disappointed. "Well, how about the headmaster of Gott Apostel? From what I heard, you were familiar with him. Reports have been heard of you talking during the Great Halls and at the Yule Ball."

 

Allen flashed a dangerous smile at her. "Heard? Or spied upon?"

 

That startled Rita. She gave a nervous laugh. "Whatever do you mean?"

 

"Please don't intervene within my business, Rita Skeeter. Or else I will do something terrible," Allen warned.

 

Rita shifted uncomfortably.

 

"Now then, Headmaster Mikk and I are friends. We have known each other for a  _long_  time."

 

The quill scribbled the information down. "Really? Then, I say you're also familiar with students, also?"

 

"Yes, but we are simply friends."

 

Rita looked more disappointed. "Then what about the name of the school? Gott Apostel? It is 'God Apostle' in German, is it not?"

 

Allen simply shrugged. "I don't know. I never learned German. Is that what it meant? I never knew you were interested in German, unless..." Allen stared at her. "You are interested in the school itself, instead?"

 

If Rita is supposed to look guilty, she didn't show it.

 

"Well, I never have heard of the school before." She defended. "I just want to learn more about them. I mean, magic like that has never been seen before."

 

"If you want, I can tell them you're interested in their magic," Allen offered.

 

Rita seemed to brightened up, along with her quill. "Really? I would love to!"

 

Allen grinned. His smile seemed abnormally large and sinister. The room suddenly went colder. "Then I tell them a word. Don't worry, you're not the one who's interested. I'd say the Durmstrang headmaster had quite an... _enjoyable_  time."

 

Rita shivered at Allen's chilly voice. That's when Allen stood up and walked to the piano slowly.

 

"You know, I went traveling to Massachusetts, America, to enjoy some time there. There was an interesting Muggle sport I came across. And do you know what it is called?"

 

Rita cautiously shook her head.

 

"It's called 'skeet shooting.' It involves shooting objects that were thrown in the air, called skeets. So, Rita Skeeter, if you insist in sticking you nose in the Gott Apostel's business, I'd say you'll make a perfect  _skeet_ for them to practice on. It'll end a little something like this." Allen pressed the familiar tune on the piano.

 

_Dun-dun-dun-duuunnnnnnn-_

 

Rita gulped.

 

"Will tomorrow near the lake work during 1 o'clock work for you?" Allen asked.

 

She shakily nodded.

 

"Good. I bet you'll have a fun time."

 

* * *

 

The next time Allen saw Rita, she was shaken up. She jumped in every corner with small noises. When she zoomed on Allen, she let out a squeak and rushed away. Never again will she poke her nose in the mad school and Red D. Campbell.

 

* * *

 

Allen was strolling down the castle grounds at night when he heard some noises, so he went to check. Allen saw Moody, Snape, Filch, and Mrs. Norris standing there, arguing about something.

 

"Kombawa, what are you all doing here?" Allen asked. He walked to where they are, only to have his left eye start twitching. Ah...

 

Snape stared warily at Allen. "Nothing," he spat. After one last glare at Moody, he went away with a sweep of his robes.

 

Flich grumbled as he passed the golden egg he was carrying to Moody. He whisked away with Mrs. Norris following him.

 

"You may as well go, Professor Campbell," Moody said.

 

Allen smiled. "I'm afraid not. Mr. Potter, would you please get out of the fabulous cloak of yours?"

 

There was a moment of silence as Harry came out sheepishly.

 

"Sorry, sir."

 

"And may I ask what are doing here in this late of night?"

 

"I was just solving for the golden egg, sir."

 

"I had a feeling you know Harry was here," Moody growled.

 

"It's not hard to put the pieces together. I'd say 85% of a student who's wandering is Potter. Throw the cloak in then it's 100%."

 

"Sorry, sir," Harry apologized.

 

"You usually have a good reason. Although, you know you could've solved it sometime other than now."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"No worries."

 

"Then I guess I have a feeling you know about this?" Moody pulled out a piece of parchment that Allen immediately realized.

 

"Ah, the Maurader's Map? Truly a wonderous invention. Don't you agree, Harry?" Allen winked. "I'd say the creators are quite fascinating."

 

Harry grinned. "Yes, sir. Um, can you help pull me out?" He pointed at his stuck feet in the staircase.

 

Allen lifted Harry by the arm easily.

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"Merlins beard," Moody whispered, staring at the map, his magical eye going haywire."This . .. this is some map. Potter!"

 

"Yeah...it's quite useful."

 

"Potter..." he said slowly, "you didn't happen, by any chance, to see who broke into Snapes office, did you? On this map, I mean?"

 

"Oh, is that what just happened before?" Allen asked. Moody and Harry nodded.

 

"Er...yeah, I did..." Harry admitted. "It was Mr. Crouch."

 

Moodys magical eye whizzed over the entire surface of the map. He looked suddenly alarmed. That caught Allen's attention.

 

"Crouch?" he said. "You're - you're sure. Potter?"

 

"Positive," said Harry.

 

"Well, he's not here anymore," said Moody, his eye still whizzing over the map. "Crouch . .. that's very - very interesting..."

 

Moody stared at the map for a minute.

 

"Professor Moody?" he said again. "D'you think... could this have anything to do with...maybe Mr. Crouch thinks there's something going on..."

 

"Like what?" said Moody sharply."I don't know," Harry muttered, "odd stuffs been happening lately, hasn't it? It's been in the Daily Prophet... the Dark Mark at the World Cup, and the Death Eaters and everything..."

 

Both of Moody's mismatched eyes widened. Allen listened in with interest.

 

"You're a sharp boy. Potter," Moody said. His magical eye roved back to the Marauder's Map. "Crouch could be thinking along those lines. Very possible. . . there have been some funny rumors flying around lately - helped along by Rita Skeeter, of course. It's making a lot of people nervous, I reckon." A grim smile twisted his lopsided mouth. "Oh, if there's one thing I hate," he muttered, more to himself than to Harry, and his magical eye was fixed on the left-hand corner of the map, "it's a Death Eater who walked free..."

 

"And now I want to ask you a question, Potter," said Moody in a more businesslike tone.

 

Allen saw Harry looked a bit crestfallen.

 

"Can I borrow this?"

 

"Oh!" said Harry. "Yeah, okay."

 

"Good boy," growled Moody. "I can make good use of this…this might be exactly what I've been looking for...Right, bed, Potter, come on, now..."

 

"Excuse me, may I speak for a moment?" Allen asked.

 

Harry jumped as if he forgotten that Allen was there. Moody's magical eye whizzed at Allen.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why is it you need a map when you have your eye? And what is it you're looking for?" Allen questioned.

 

Moody growled. "There are some things that are best left unknown."

 

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Potter, would you go back to your dormitory by yourself? Take the egg and use your cloak to go back to the Gryffindor Tower. I think Moody and I need a talk."

 

Harry looked confused but agreed to Allen's orders. After he left, Allen began speaking.

 

"What is it exactly you need the map for? I'd say your eye is good enough. Plus, you're an Auror, from what Dumbledore informed me. You said you were looking for something. Or is it someone since that is what the map usually shows."

 

Moody stayed silent before replying.

 

"Come into my office. I'll explain more." Then he clunked away.

 

Allen followed the DADA professor. Once the door closed behind him, Allen asked again.

 

"So?"

 

"Yes, I'm actually looking for someone."

 

"Is it Barty Crouch?"

 

Moody's eye zoomed at him. "What makes you think of that?"

 

"Well, that's who you were speaking of before. Technically, it was Harry who mentioned it, but close enough."

 

"You're a sharp one, aren't you?"

 

"So, why do you think Barty was in the Potions classroom? There's nothing there unless potions and the ingredients."

 

"Maybe he's trying to find something to make himself better," Moody growled. "He didn't look too well."

 

"I never heard of Snape making such a thing. Due to him being Snape."

 

"Then he's finding ingredients to make it himself."

 

"Then why didn't he buy it himself in other places? I mean, there's Diagon Alley. He is free to leave whenever he wanted. I highly doubt that it's in the right sense to nab them during the dead end of night when he can just ask Snape for them during the day," Allen said softly.

 

A moment of silence held between the two.

 

"I think I should an eye on you, Alastar Moody. Or if you are even 'Moody'? You better watch your back, unless something will be let slip..." Allen said as he opened the door. "I bid you a good night." The door slammed shut.

 

* * *

 

 

_Knock, knock._

 

"Come in," Allen called. Right now it was morning, just after breakfast. Allen had already eaten his fill and is currently doing paperwork. The door opened up to reveal Minerva.

 

"Ah, good morning, Minerva." Allen set his quill down.

 

"Good morning to you, Campbell." She entered inside his office.

 

"Is there anything you need?"

 

"You see, this is about second task."

 

Allen froze his movements. "I'm the one, aren't I?"

 

"I take it you already know how the second task will go?"

 

"Lulubell told me. Apparently, she managed to crack the clue early."

 

"Well, you might as well follow me. I hope you don't mind getting wet."

 

Allen sighed. "No, not all. The only thing I'm worried about is if she even  _will_  rescue me."

 

"You better hope she does, Allen."

 

Allen stood up to follow her. "Yes, I hope. Although, I have feeling that even if she isn't going, I know a certain someone will..."

 

Minerva gave him a rare smile. "I have feeling that I know who you are talking as well..."

 

They left Allen's office to enter McGonagall's own office. Allen saw Ron, Hermione, Cho, and a young girl with silvery blonde hair who looked exactly like Fleur. Dumbledore was also in the room.

 

"Ah, Professor Campbell, you are here."

 

"Unfortunately." Allen gave him a rueful smile.

 

"Do not worry. I think it'll be fine."

 

"Think?"

 

Albus ignored that. "Anyways, I will cast a spell on all of you five. You will be able to breath underwater, but you will also be unconscious as well. If anybody refuses to do this, please raise your hand. Not including Campbell's."

 

Allen fake frowned. Nobody else raised their hands.

 

Albus gave a slight nod. "Good. I'll see you in the end of the second task, then." He then casted the spell over the five.

 

Allen's vision went black.

 


	23. She Did Rescue Allen

**Harry's Side:**  

 

Harry had been late. He wasn't prepared, and he doesn't exactly trust Dobby with this 'gillyweed'. However, he had no choice. He saw Cedric, Viktor, Fleur, and Lulubell were already waiting. Harry swallowed the gillyweed, which felt like slimy and rubbery octopus, and dived into the waters. He could hear the laughters from the crowd above. 

 

Then, quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty, and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck -Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold air. He had gills. Without pausing to think, he did the only thing that made sense - he flung himself forward into the water. 

 

The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills, sending oxygen back to his brain. He stretched out his hands in front of him and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet - they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too. 

 

He began swimming. The water felt cool and light; he is able to swim easily through the water. He watched small fishes pass by. Then, without warning, something grabbed his ankle. 

 

Harry turned around to see a grindylow gripping his ankle. Its face was turned to an unpleasant sneer. Harry fumbled in his robes for his wand. By then, two more grindylows appeared and grabbed his robes, attempting to drag Harry down. Then, Harry successfully pulled out his wand. 

 

" _Relashio!"_  

 

A large bubble emitted from Harry's mouth. Instead a jet of red light coming from his wand, a jet of boiling water appeared, hitting the grindylows effectively. He kicked and sent more of the spell, eventually free from the grindylows. 

 

"How are you getting on?" 

 

Harry thought he was having a heart attack. He whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of him, gazing at him through her thick, pearly glasses. 

 

"Myrtle!" Harry tried to shout - but once again, nothing came out of his mouth but a very large bubble. Moaning Myrtle actually giggled. 

 

"You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you.... I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close..." 

 

Harry gave her the thumbs-up to show his thanks and set off once more, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed to avoid any more grindylows that might be lurking there. 

 

Finally, he reached the merpeople village. There, he saw that the merpeople looked nothing like the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom. In the center of the village, there were five figures tied to their own separate post. 

 

When Harry swam closer, he saw that it was Ron, Hermione, a girl with silver blonde hair, Cho, and Professor Campbell tied to the post. Their eyes were closed, their hair is flowing around them, and their skin looked pale. Harry saw a huge shiny blue fish with a pointed nose cutting though the ropes Campbell's. He remembered that it was sailfish, the fastest creatures in the sea, courtesy of one of the documentaries that Dudley happened to flash by on the television.

 

The fish skillfully cut the ropes free. Before Campbell could fall, the sailfish morphed into something sleeker, greyer, and more smooth. A dolphin. So it was Lulubell who had come earlier than Harry.

 

Campbell fell on the dolphin’s back. The dolphin finally saw Harry and gave a slight nod before going up into the surface.

 

* * *

 

** Allen’s Side: **

 

Allen gasped as his head went through the surface. He looked downward to see that he was lying on a dolphin’s back.

 

“So you actually did rescue me, huh, Lulubell?”

 

The dolphin clicked in response as it began swimming back to the docks. Well, more like diving up and down. Allen lost count so many times of how he was dunked underwater every time Lulubell dived under.

 

When they finally reached the docks, Allen was pulled out of the water.

 

“My savior,” Allen muttered. He was quickly surrounded by a thick, fluffy towel. He gratefully drank the potion Poppy had handed to him, quickly warming his body up. He saw Lulubell belly-flopped up before turning back to her original self. Allen also noticed that Fleur was there, but her hostage is nowhere is to be seen: she had failed her task.

 

“Never again will I agree to do something like this,” she muttered. She was quickly surrounded by a warm towel.

 

“LOOK AT HERE! LULUBELL IS THE FIRST ONE TO REACH THE HOSTAGES WITH 5 MINUTES TO SPARE!” Ludo’s voice boomed.

 

The crowds, especially the Noahs, cheered for Lulubell’s success.

 

“Pity. I was tempted to stay there for a little longer.” A smirk grew on Lulubell’s face.

 

Allen glared at her. “Don’t you dare. I hope the next task won’t even involve me at all.”

 

“Shame.”

 

Allen watched Fleur become fidgety. Her face was in a mess. Probably worried about the girl who looks like her. Six minutes later, Cedric popped out with Cho. Allen saw Lulubell frown.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Harry was the one who got there after me. I didn’t see Cedric at all.”

 

Allen watched the waters. Few minutes later, Viktor surfaced, bringing Hermione along with him. It wasn’t until later on that Harry popped out. But what surprising is that not only he had Ron, but also the girl with the silvery-blonde hair. 

 

“So he went to save the girl also,” Lulubell observed. “He really thought they all were going to drown.” 

 

“That’s typical of Harry.” 

 

Allen watched Dumbledore speaking to one of the merpeople. After a small conversation, the merperson disappeared and Dumbledore stood up and talked to the judges. After a while, Dumbledore announced the scores. 

 

Lulubell is in first place, earning many cheers from the Noahs. Harry and Cedric are tied for first, Viktor was after, and Fleur was last. 

 

“The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June,” continued Bagman. “The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions.” 

 

“What are you planning to do with all the money, seeing you have an advantage?” Allen asked. He felt dry and warm already. 

 

“I have no use for it. I only wanted to see how this magic thing works. I think I’m just going to buy a year supply’s worth of candy for Road.” 

 

“Of course. She would be happy.” 

 

* * *

 

Allen saw an article of  _Witch Weekly_ lying around. He picked it up and brought it into the Ark. Most of the Noahs were out somewhere, doing there own business in the outside world. Only Neah, Road, Tyki, and Wisely are there. 

 

“Look what I have.” Allen waved the magazine at them. He sat down on one of the couches and opened the article. 

 

“Hm, a love triangle? Hermione, Harry, and Viktor?” Allen said out loud. 

 

“Give me that!” Road snatched the magazine and began scanning through. 

 

“Utter bullshit,” she finally said. She threw the magazine onto the ground. 

 

“What is?” Neah picked up the article. 

 

“Pansy is pretty and vivacious?! Utter bullshit! She more looks like a cow!” Road threw her hands up in the air dramatically. 

 

“Really, Road? That’s what you’re worrying about?” Allen asked incredulously. 

 

“Well, you already know that Hermione has no whatsoever interest in Harry. I think they are only friends,” Nea said. 

 

“Hm, I think we should tip Miss Granger off of our recent discovery,” Wisely thought out loud. 

 

Allen grinned. “No, I think there’s something better. She would figure it out herself. She’s a clever girl.” 

 

Tyki leaned over. “Oh? How about we make a bet, Shounen?” 

 

“Again?” Allen asked. 

 

“Yep. This time I bet that Miss Granger will be able to find out Skeeter’s secret within this week.” 

 

“Hm, I bet she would find out in the last week of the school year.” 

 

“Whoa, that’s cutting the edge, Shounen.” 

 

“I trust my instincts. What are we betting on? Playing with Road?” 

 

Tyki paled a bit while Road squealed. “No. Never again.” Road pouted. “How about buying her a year’s worth supply of candy?” At that, Road brightened up. 

 

“Actually, Lulubell’s planning to do that when she wins this event. She’s giving all her money to Road.” 

 

Road squealed again. “Yays! I have to thank Lulu!” 

 

Allen thought for a moment then grinned. “How about whoever loses is forced to listen through one of Jasdevi’s concerts?” 

 

Wisely widened his eyes at that. “You can’t be serious, Allen. It would hurt your ears!” 

 

“And I don’t expect Tyki liking it either. How about it?” 

 

“Deal, Shounen.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Albus,” Allen greeted the old wizard. They were in Dumbledore’s office and Allen had brought an extra visitor. 

 

“Ah, Allen. And Neah,” Dumbledore added seeing Neah behind Allen. 

 

“Like my new body, Albus? Sorry we didn’t get to talk much. It’ll cause too much suspicion.” Neah flashed a grin. 

 

“I never thought I would ever see you in that form again, Neah. It has been years.” 

 

“It has. But let’s get into the point on why we are really here.” 

 

Albus stared at Neah. “Oh, and?” 

 

“Moody,” Allen said simply. 

 

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with him?” 

 

Allen told Albus about Moody searching for someone. That someone being Barty Crouch. Neah had decided to begin stroking Fawkes the Phoenix.  

 

When Allen finished, Albus closed his eyes then opened them. 

 

“I see,” he said softly. “Then in that case, I would keep an eye out on Moody.” 

 

Allen nodded. “I think it’ll be best to. Also, I am wondering, why would Barty be in Snape’s dungeon when I heard he is sick?” 

 

“I have my suspicions. I think it’s best I ponder about this for a while. You and Neah should also keep an eye on Moody, too.” 

 

“Very well, sir. We shall take our  leave then.” Allen went to the doors, Neah following behind him. 

 

“Ah, before you leave may I ask a question and a request?” Albus called out to him. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“First, do you think it’s safe to have the Noahs around here? They  _are_  subjected to, you know…” 

 

“Do not worry, Albus. The most trouble they will cause is about the Weasley twins’ level of destruction,” Neah assured Albus. 

 

Albus nodded. “And one more thing. Please refrain yourselves on dealing damage to our guests. Poor Rita and Kararoff seemed to be jumpy these days…” 

 

Neah grinned. “You can’t stop them once something starts within their minds, Albus.” 

 

Albus sighed as he rubbed his temple. “Just try. You both are dismissed.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen cuddled with the niffler in his arms. Its snout snuffled around Allen’s hair. Neah and Road was there with him. Road was playing with one of the nifflers while Neah is petting another. 

 

“These nifflers are great, Hagrid,” Allen beamed at the CMC professor. “I think this class will go quite well.” 

 

“Thanks, Allen. I’m rather fond of them also,” Hagrid said as he fed a niffler. 

 

“Can we take one, Allen? They’re so cuuteee~” Road snuggled with one of the nifflers. Seeing Road in this state is actually quite adorable. 

 

“Sorry, Road. These are the school’s. Plus, they’ll cause damage around your house. It’s filled with shiny objects.” 

 

Road pouted but relented. “Fine.” 

 

The class of Gryffindors and Slytherins came up. Hagrid began teaching the class about the purpose of nifflers. Then, he told each one to take a niffler and try to find as many gold coins as possible that Hagrid had dug in the ground. 

 

“Hang on,” said Hagrid, looking down into the crate, “there’s a spare niffler here... who’s missin? Where’s Hermione?” 

 

“She had to go to the hospital wing,” said Ron. 

 

“Then I’ll take hers,” Road waved her arm enthusiastically. She took the niffler that was supposed to be Hermione’s and cuddled with it. 

 

“What are you doing here anyways?” Ron asked. 

 

“We want to see how the classes work in Hogwarts. Professor Campbell told us to come and watch the CMC class. I’d say this is quite enjoyable,” Neah explained as he stared at Road’s niffler. 

 

Allen watched as bunch of nifflers went diving into the patches of earth and spitting out the gold coins on to their handlers’ laps. Road was more interested in the niffler itself than the gold. She pressed her face into the nifflers stomach and smiled contently. It was really sweet. 

 

“Timcampy, are you getting this?” Allen whispered to the golem riding on his shoulder. “Sheryl would enjoy seeing this.” 

 

“Gyaaaa!” Timcampy spread open his wings. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allen watched Hermione’s misery throughout the whole week. Letters containing hateful words, Howlers that exploded and screeched over the Gryffindor table, and mails that spewed out poisonous substance had cause Hermione to get angrier and frustrated. 

 

“Shouldn’t we just tell her, Shounen?” Tyki asked as he watched the fifth Howler explode. 

 

“Hm, maybe I’ll drop in a hint. It’s just a good thing I don’t have Neah in my mind anymore. I don’t think I would have lasted long.” Allen swallowed three pieces of bacon. 

 

“Neah is wise to stop coming during regular time intervals. These would have hurt his ears more.” Tyki played with his eggs. 

 

“At least the Weasley twins told him about the kitchen. They’re finally good for something.” 

 

“Speaking of the kitchen, I thought you would be raiding it every time you have the chance.” 

 

Allen stared incredulously at Tyki. “Tyki, at least I have some decent amount of control. I was just a teenager back then. And I had to use my Innocence constantly. Now that there’s no more fighting, the food I’m eating right now is only  _one quarter_  of what I used to eat.” 

 

Tyki paled at the thought. “You really know how to make people sick, don’t you, Shounen?” 

 

“I thought you would have known when you joined me during the, you know.” 

 

“I guessed wrong. I never seen you eat at that time.” 

 

Allen snorted. “That’s because you’re busy doing other things than watching me eat.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“What is it, Albus?” Allen asked. 

 

Allen is currently alone with Albus. It was during the night, and Allen had been strolling when Minerva had told Allen that Albus wants to meet with him. 

 

“I’m afraid that you are right, Allen. There’s something going on.” 

 

Albus told Allen about how Harry and Viktor discovered a very battered Crouch. When Harry returned with Albus, they saw Viktor unconscious. Once Viktor had opened his eyes, he claimed that Crouch attacked him. Moody soon appeared out of nowhere, which rose Albus’s suspicions, although he didn’t show it. 

 

“Allen, I’m afraid that Harry might be in danger. Can you please tell Miss Lulubell to watch over Harry during the third event?” 

 

Allen communicated in his mind. ‘Neah?’ 

 

**‘On it.’**  

 

“Neah’s telling Lulubell right now, Albus,” Allen told the headmaster. 

 

Albus nodded. “I hope nothing will go wrong.” 

 

“We all do, Albus, but sometimes things don’t go exactly the way you want it to go,” Allen said quietly. 

 

“I’m afraid you’re right. It is just wishful thinking.” 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Albus. Let us all pray.” 

 


	24. History and Black

Allen  is in the History of Magic class. Neah was right next to him, having heard about what Professor Binns is about to teach. When the students have finally arrived in class, Professor Binns began speaking.

“Today, we’ll be learning  something different in class,” he droned.

Some students seemed to perk up about that, although many others had begun to lay their heads on their arms.

“What I’ll be going to talk about  happened more than 50  years ago.” Professor Binns began writing on the chalkboard.

“About 50 years ago, there was a war. But it wasn’t just any war. This war was known as the Great Holy War. It is a commonly known war amo ng the Muggles, but I bet there are many of you who wondered why I’m talking about this war?”

There was some who raised their heads, mildly interested in this discussio n. Allen saw Hermione and Dean Thomas had perked their heads about this.  They had to be Muggle-born.

“Because this war involved with magic.” At that the class had finally paid attention. “Yes, Muggles were involved with magic. But this magic was special. It was a type of magic  that can exist in all forms. They were known to be called Innocence. ”

“Innocence was known to be called God’s we apons. It is known that only 109  exists in the world.  They can come in any shapes and sizes. Innocence is used to fight against the Earl of Millenium and his army of akum a.

“The Earl of Millenium is known to be a ‘fat, arse clown with  a insanely creepy smile’,” Professor Binns frowned at that  as he read off the text book .  When Allen had first came across the book, a certain ‘ Source b y  Bookman  Junior ’  flashed just below the title section “The Great Holy War” in the  A History of Magic .  Many in the class giggled. 

“Any ways, he  takes advantage of  any human sorrow or tragedy and uses them to make his army of akuma. To create an akuma, the Earl will  first approach the mourning person. Then he’ll bring out a ‘ Dark Matter  skeleton’ ’, which is the bone structure of the akuma. He then encourages the mourning one, telling them to  call out their dead loved ones, so their soul can be brought down to Earth and put into the skeleton. However, once the soul is trapped in the skeleton, it can only obey the  Earl’s orders. After that, the Earl orders the akuma to attack the mourner, kill him or her, and take his or her skin to use as a disguise. With that, akumas are to kill as much as they could within sight.”

“ Akuma have a level system. The more people they kill, the more they ‘level’ up. Every time they level up, they gain different powers and become stronger.  The akuma ranges fro m level 1 to 4. Professor Campbell , will please do the  drawings from the textbook?”

Allen got up and pick up the chalk . “Yes, sir.”  Without even looking at the textbook,  Allen began drawing the Level 1.

“ Here are some facts about the standard akuma. They are able to fly around, are programmed to listen to the Earl’s orders , and have virus attacks . I f even hit with a tiny scratch  caused by the akuma’s bullets , the victim will be dead within seconds. Symptoms of it is having black stars  appearing over the body, gradually making the body black. The body then turns into ash, eventually crumbling away on its own.  And once they are exercised, they  leave off a  smoke of toxic gas, which is poisonous to those who inhale them. ”

“ Level 1s look like a ‘ huge grey ball with a white anguished looking face with grey root thingies at the bottom and black poles sticking everywhere ’.” Binns frowned again. “With the ‘black poles’, they are  actually cannons.  They shoot out multiple bullets at a time. These akuma are ones who are able to disguise themselves.”

Binns looked back to see a perfect sketch of a level one. Allen looked at the ghost expectantly, waiting for the ghost to continue one.  Throughout all his years, his drawing has perfected. Lenalee would have been proud of him.

“Ahem, yes. As for level 2s, they come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. They have their own individual powers , such as ‘blowing ice fire’ and ‘having  bullets that follow you everywhere you go’. They, too, are able to disguise themselves.  Another difference is that they are  capable of individual thinking. Nevertheless, that doesn’t stop them from obeying the Earl’s orders . ”

Allen  drew the first level 2 akuma he faced. He can still remember its jester-like face  and sharp teeth along with its high voice. Then just below he drew the akuma level 2 again, except half his face is Allen’s face , along with his old left claw .  Then he drew himself there, battling the level 2.

“Level 3s look more skeletal. Their skins are much harder to cut through and  prone to what is termed ‘cannibalism’. They will devour other akumas to gain more power. They also have their own individual powers  as well as thoughts.”

Allen drew a simple level three that he had faced during the Asian  Branch when his Innocence was the mist. Its pointy legs , sharp claws, armour -like skin , sharp teeth, and a helmet that covered most of his face is shown.

“ Then  there was the ‘Giant Akuma’, a ‘a huge creepy black dude with thick eyelashes and a  red star on the middle of its forehead of his white hardened face’. It is known to cause mass destruction, however, it  needs time to gather up the power. There height is bigger than the , er, ‘friggin’ Eiffel Tower’.  It  is  of that size due to being composed of multiple of akumas, ranging level 1 to 3.”

Allen sim ply drew the Giant Akuma. Then he drew the Eiffel Tower which only reached up to the akuma’s waist. Then he drew a small certain rabbit.

“And finally is the level  4.  This is smaller  and more human  than most akuma, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t any weaker.  Their… resilience  is known to be their greatest strength. At this level, the akuma revert back to their original usage of cannons . But they usually rely on their own brute strength rather than the ir  weapons.  They’re also prone to be ‘childish’  and ironically look similar to angels due to their oval white halo and white wings.  The ir screams are somewhat like the Mandrakes’, causing the victims to loose their focus. ”

Allen drew the level 4. His lips bent downward in distaste as he drew the first level 4 that ever came in existence. Its taunting acts and  murderous intent, not to mention its disfigured soul, was all a terrible experience. 

The class looked both nervous yet entranced at Binns’ words, which is quite something.

“But the Earl does not simply have his army of akuma to help him bring darkness over the world , bu t he also have group of humans  to aid him in his plan.”

Ron  raised his hand. “Why in bloody hell they will join the mad man?”

“I was getting to that, Mr. Wobberflagger. Now as I was saying, the  humans were known as the Noahs.”

“But isn’t Noah the dude who sailed that huge ship?” Seamus asked.

“IF you keep interrupting me, Mr.  Ficklewart, you won’t be able to know. Now, the Noahs are actually humans who inherit Noah genes, or rather Noah’s memory. In their terms, the original Noah as you have stated  cursed God for wiping out humanity. His memories are then split and passed down to the repopulating humans. There are 13 memories, therefore there are 13 Noahs.

** ‘He’s forgetting someone…’ ** ****

‘Hush, Neah. You’ve been in his class before. He’ll explain it soon.’  Allen put down the chalk and brushed away the chalk dust on his hands  and went to be back Neah’s side .

“ Thank you , Professor Campbell. Now then, t he Noahs each have their own special  abilities , such as  able to go through objects like ghosts and able to re ad minds. All Noahs have grey skin, black blood, golden eyes, and have seven black stigmatas  across their foreheads. But this won’t do well since they are able to convert back to their ‘white forms’, meaning their  human forms they had  before receiving the memories.”

“Receiving memories? You mean anyone can have them?” Lavender asked.

“Yes , Miss Bramshackle. The Noahs were considered immortal. That is untrue. What is actually meant is that the Noah  memory  is immortal. Once the host of one of the memory dies, the memory will choose another human being as its next host.  All Noahs are able to control akuma, immune to akuma poison, and able to wield Dark Matter, in which I will get  to  in a moment,” he added  sternly as hands were about to be risen. The hands that were about to rise went back down on the desks.

“And finally, the Noahs are able to  destroy Innocence. As I said before,  Innocence  is used to battle against the Earl . An organization called the Black Order hosts exorcists, people who are capable of using Innocence. Innocence  chooses their ‘hosts’, just like wands chooses their wizards. However, the difference is that the wand can be wield by any wizard, although the compatibility will be low. Innocence  will completely reject the  incompatible  ones who try to synchronize with them.”

“ As Innocence forms into weapons , they become ‘Anti-Akuma weapons’.  They are used to combat the Dark Matter the  Earl, Noah family, and akuma . It is the only thing to combat against the Noah memory. Innocence is also the only substance to purify and free an akuma’s soul .  Innocence can take on four  different forms  to f ight: Equipment, Parasitic,  Crystal , and Independent . ”

“Equipment-type Innocence take form in regular weapons such as a sword or a bow and arrows. Special powers accompany the Innocence weapon.  They are the most common types, but synchronization with them is lower than the rest of the types , making it harder to control.”

“ Parasitic-type Innocence rests wi thin their host’s body.  Synchronization rate is higher, thus easier to control than Equipment-types. Their power is much greater , but the cost of such power is that their life-span is shortened.  The  host is also immune to akuma virus  due to the Innocence in his or her body. Parasitic-type is rare to be found.”

Allen unconsciously rubbed his left arm.

“ The Crystal-type  is an involved form of the Equipment-type.  The  Accommodator drinks  the liquified Innocence. The Innocence makes use of their blood to make the weapon of the the Accommodator’s favor. They respond to the wielder’s emotions and thoughts and are of b etter fighting capabilities then their original Equipment-type form.  It is the only Innocence able to repair itself, as long the  blood is available.”

“And finally, there is the Independent-type. This Innocence is a peculiar one. Instead of a host, it is a completely  independent Innocence that moves on its own and has its own thoughts. Its other term is known as the Apocryphos.  Its goal is to protect the Heart, in which I will get to for a moment, and eliminate any danger  that comes to the Heart .  There is only one of this Apocryphos. ”

‘Fortunately,’ Allen thought. ‘Never want to face that  thing  again.’

** ‘ Touche.’ ** ****

“Now, a brief history  of the war.  Approximately seven thousand years ago, an ancient civilization used the Innocence to defeat the  Noah Family  battle, with the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence killing  the Earl of Millennium 's first incarnation. The battle, though, was so great, that the earth was destroyed in what the ancient civilization calle d the ‘Three Days of Darkness’.  The ancient civilization, prophesizing the return of the Earl and the Noah, left behind the Innocence for future generations to find, leaving instructions in one particular piece of Innocence, the Cube, which began:

_ ‘ To the future generations... _ __

_ We are the ones who triumphed over darkness, and the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom awaits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee. _ __

_ Here, we leave a message... ’ _ __

After the Earl returned, as the prophecy within the Cube said he would, the New World Alliance established the  Black Order , charging it with finding the 109 shards of Innocence, the Accommodators who were to wield it, and to prepare for the battle that would come once again. ”

Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths.

“But there were times when the amount of exo rcists were so low to wage a war against the Earl that the Vatican, the organization that controls the Black Order, was desperate to force people into synchronization.  Thus, first came the term of ‘Fallen One’.”

Allen stiffened at that, remembering the exorcist he had failed to completely save.  Neah patted his bac k.

“A ‘Fallen One’ is a person who is incompatible with Innocence yet still forced to synchronize with them  or those who were compatible with Innocence yet betrayed  God by cooperating with the Earl’s side .  To the incompatibles, they are caused great pain as they were exposed to the Innocence. In the end, they end up  as  worse than dead. As for those who betrayed God, they  are taken over by their Innocence  as a punishment. Massive amounts of energy is expelled to strain the host’s body until it gives out . This goes on for exactly 24 hours. After the  time is up,  the host suffers  complete brain death. As for the Innocence, it is separated from the body and returns back to normal, ready for a new  Accommodator  to take its place.”

“ How horrible,”  Allen heard Parvati murmur to Lavender.

“ Wh y would it go to such extremes?” Lavender agreed.

“Exorcists have Generals, those who have exceed to the synchronization rate of at least 100 %. They are capable of dealing great damage to opponents they face.  As for the other exorcists, they do whatever they do to defeat the Earl,” Binns said lazily.

** ‘Such a great explanation he gave, didn’t he?’ ** ****

‘Agreed.’

“That is all for today. I want a 3  page essay explaining about I talked about. We will continue more about the war next class,” Binns said.

Everyone groaned except Hermione. Allen smiled.

‘They better be paying attention.’  Allen watched as the students packed up their items.

** ‘Ron raised his hand. I think that’s something.  And the ghost forgot about something. ’ ** ****

Allen frowned. ‘What is it? I think he nailed the points about the basics of the war accurately as always.’

** ‘ME !!! How can anyone forget the wonderful, ol’ me?!’ **  Neah went out through the door with Allen following behind him.

Allen face-palmed.

* * *

 

 

“Huff, huff. Why in bloody hell, wheeze, are we doing this?” Neah blew out.

“Because I want to see Sirius,” Allen replied. He looked back to see Neah’s red face. “You are extremely out of shape, did you know that?”

“And who’s fault, huff, is that?” Neah answered.

The two people are climbing up the mountainside cave to find Sirius. With the help of Wisely, they are able nab Sirius’s location from the Golden Trio. Right now, they are climbing the rocky mountain to reach their destination.

“Actually, it’s nobody’s. That body is new to you and you have yet to stretch it to the limits. You’ve been too used to my body that you believe yourself to be fit.”

Neah grumbled a bit when Allen told the truth. He paused his hiking for a moment and released a big breath. He swiped his red bangs out of his sweaty forehead.

“Curse my thick hair,” Neah muttered.

“Be thankful it’s red rather than black.”

“Says the one who has white hair. Not to mention that mask’s disguise.”

Allen tilted his head. “Jealous?”

“In your dreams. I wouldn’t give up my red hair.”

“You know, every time I saw red hair, it immediately reminds me of Master.”

Neah pressed his lips in a thin line. “Don’t talk about that lazy son of a b****.”

“Oh, we’re here.”

They both looked at the gaping cave.

“After you?” Neah questioned.

“My, what a gentleman,” Allen replied back sarcastically.

“I tried to be.”

Allen climbed into the cave. He blinked a couple of times, having his eyes adjust to the darkness. As he went deeper in, with Neah tagging behind him, Allen saw a figure. A familiar bird-like figure.

“Hello, Buckbeak,” Allen greeted the creature.

Buckbeak’s fierce orange eyes shot a look at Allen and Neah as if they were worthy enough to approach him. Both Neah and Allen bowed as they stared at Buckbeak’s eyes without blinking. It was for about 5 seconds with Buckbeak bowed back. Neah went to pet the creature.

“Well, well, look who we have here.” A dark figure came towards them.

“Nice to see you doing well, Sirius,” Allen said.

“You too, Allen.” Then he glanced at Neah. “You brought a kid along?”

Allen muffled his laughter as Neah blew up his cheeks in indignation. “How rude. And I gave you shelter in my Ark?”

Sirius stared at Neah. “Wait, Neah?!”

“The one and only.”

“Don’t bother,” Allen told Sirius who was about to open his mouth. “It’s a long and complicated thing.”

“Let me guess. Noah?” Sirius asked dryly.

“Wow. Then it’s not as along and complicated as I thought.”

Neah clapped his hands slowly. “Great job on that finding out! But right now, I’m offended you didn’t recognize me!”

“Because when Sirius saw you, you were in your Noah form, uncle.”

“I look the same besides skin and hair color,” Neah argued back.

“Look, we’re here to visit Sirius, not to talk about your appearance, Neah,” Allen said.

“Unfortunately,” Neah muttered under his breath.

“I heard that,” Sirius said as he shot a look at Neah. “Judging the way you act, I’d say you’re doing fine.” Then he turned to face Allen. “So I’ve heard about the 4th school that joined the tournament.”

Allen scratched the back of his head. “Yeaaaahhhhhh. They decided to check out the wizarding world a bit.”

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to be excited about having a legendary family of evil joining in school or horrified about it.”

Allen and Neah looked at each other. Then they faced Sirius.

“It’s both. You should both be excited - ” Allen began.

“ – and horrified,” Neah finished.

“…I should’ve known. But enough of that. What brings the both of you here to my humble cave?”

Neah faced Allen. “Yea, what brought both of us here to his humble cave?”

“I thought you would like a visit. Seeing that you only have a hippogriff to talk to,” Allen said.

“Thanks for the thought, but I just had Harry, Hermione, and Ron visit me. Dumbledore also keeps contact with me once in a while.”

Allen stares around at the cave. “Is this really where you live?”

“Temporarily. I’m just here fulfilling my role as a godfather. I’m worried about how Harry is faring due to the ‘someone put his name in the goblet’ thing,” Sirius replied.

Allen hummed. “Dumbledore also said that to me. I already have Lulubell watching over Harry.”

“She’s the champion for you, isn’t she?” Sirius asked.

“That’s right.”

“And hell of a good one, too. She’s doing great that she even got bored with the tasks given to her,” Neah said proudly.

“And I was afraid she wouldn’t rescue me during the second task. She can actually do things that one’s mind cannot comprehend.” Allen shuddered.

“I see.”

“But you got to admit, Allen. I’d say she gave that Skeeter woman a whipping,” Neah smirked.

Allen smiled, remembering Timcampy’s projection. “Yes, yes she did.”

Sirius looked interested. “You should really send me that.”

“How about I set up a gate in the Ark?” Allen offered. “You could at least live a bit more comfortably.”

Sirius grimaced. “I don’t think so. With those Noahs running around, I doubt I’ll have an inch of my personal space.”

Neah snorted. “You got that right. If you came, Road and Jasdevi will have the time of their lives. Especially one accused of a crime.”

Suddenly, a burst of purple light appeared behind them. A heart-shaped checkered door appeared and opened up, revealing a very happy Road along with Lero.

“Speak of the devil,” Allen said.

“Allen! Neah!” she squealed. She glomped over them. “I’ve been searching all over for you! I couldn’t find both of you so I used my doors!” Then she noticed Sirius. “Oh? Who is this?”

“I’ll explain if you get off of me Road,” Allen said. After she scrambled off, he began speaking. “Road, this is Sirius Black. Sirius Black, this is Road Kamelot.”

“Oh! You’re the one who was accused of a crime you did not commit!” Road exclaimed as she pointed Sirius with the umbrella. “Allen told me all about it!”

“Road-tama, you’re being rude, lero!” Lero exclaimed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kamelot,” Sirius said as he ignored Road and Lero’s outburst. He was beginning to adjust to the crazy world of the Noahs.

“What a gentleman! Unlike somebody,” she shot a glare at Neah’s direction.

“Hey!”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, what’s that?” she asked curiously, staring at Buckbeak.

“That is a hippogriff, Road. If you want to even touch him, you have to bow to him and show your respect,” Neah said as he stroked the giant beast.

“Hmm….Nope.”

“What?” Sirius asked.

“You’re asking me, Road Kamelot, to bow to a lowly beast?” she asked as she looked at the hippogriff.

“He’s not that lowly!” Neah said. “He has soft feathers.”

“Great that you think of Buckbeak as a throw pillow,” Sirius muttered.

Road ignored them and marched toward where Buckbeak is. Buckbeak challenged her gaze with his orange gaze. Road then grinned, her lips stretching to where her ears are. Her eyes flashed golden and some darkness fell upon her skin.

“Bow,” she ordered.

The hippogriff’s feathered ruffled a bit. Allen noticed its legs were trembling. With haste and elegance, the hippogirff bowed before her. She smiled, this time more of innocence. Her skin returned to pale and her eyes went back to a violet hue. She began petting the great beast’s head.

“Good, birdie,” she cooed as she scratched the head.

“Don’t ask,” Allen said to Sirius who stared at the whole process.

“I wasn’t planning to.”

"Anyways, Allen, you should invite him into the Ark! We shouldn't leave this gentleman behind in this cage!" Road declared as she petted the soft feathers. "Along with this soft bird."

 

Sirius sweatdropped. "Thank you for inviting, but I like staying in this cave of mine..."

 

She stared too sweetly at Sirius. Too sweet for Sirius's own good.

 

"I wasn't inviting. I am  _ordering_ you to. Ne, Allen, Neah?"

 

"...Right," Neah said, suddenly interested in the cave walls.

 

Sirius threw a desperate look at Allen.

 

Allen simply threw his arms out wide. "Welcome to the family, Sirius Black!"

 

"I knew you both shall agree with me! Now let's set forth to our grand adventure!"

 

Road grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him into her open doors. Buckbeak followed behind them a bit reluctantly.

 

"Poor Sirius," Allen shook his head.

 

"...I bet she's going to play dress-up with him first."

 

"...Really, Neah? You're even betting at this time?"

 

"Nothing Sirius can do about it. And I know you will bet like this."

 

"...I bet she's playing tag with him first."

 

"Whoever loses has to pay the other lunch?"

 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting for about three weeks. I've been really busy even though it is summer. And I'm still going to be busy. I have a lot of fanfics to deal with so I won't be posting daily anymore. Please understand this teenager's traumatic dilemma.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!


	25. History Part II

Allen won the bet. Poor Sirius was chased not only by Road's candles but also by Tyki's Teases and Jasdevi's fire and ice bombs. Neah pouted on he was to treat Allen to lunch somewhere over the summer.

 

 

"At least I won't push you to eating at Maaitora's restaurant," Allen tried to cheer up his uncle.

 

 

"That's because it's your money also," Neah shot back.

 

 

Allen pondered for a moment. "That's...actually true."

 

 

Neah grabbed the nearest pillow and started screaming his frustration into it. His muffled screaming was overrun by Sirius's cries when a Tease landed on his head.

  


* * *

 

 

It was back at Binns' classroom. Everyone had successfully turned in their scrolls of what they learned last class. This time, however, Harry was exempt from doing any more homework, taking his time to prepare for his third task. But Allen noticed that Harry seemed to finally pay attention to what Binns have to say about the Holy War.

 

 

"Continuing on from last class," Binns began. "I have discussed the basic things about the exorcists, the Innocence, the Dark Order, the Millenium Earl, the akuma, and the Noah Family. Today, I'll be talking about the details of the war."

 

 

"As you've heard that the war had lasted for at least a century. The Dark Order and the Earl clashed as they competed against each other on who shall win. The Earl wanted to cover the world in darkness; the Dark Order simply wanted to stop the Earl's plans. But both sides realized that to achieve their goals, they must find something that will turn the tide of the war. A special Innocence known as the Heart."

 

 

"The Heart is known to be the first Innocence ever to be created. It is the Innocence that created other Innocence. Both sides wanted it in order to win the war. If the Order has it, they are able to not only create more Innocence but also boost up other Innocence's power. If the Earl has it, he will destroy it. This will cause all the Innocence in the world to disappear, making it futile for exorcists to combat against the Earl, his army of akuma, and the Noah family."

 

 

Hermione raised her hand, sneaking in a look at Allen and Neah's direction. "But sir, didn't you mention that every Innocence needs an Accommodator?"

 

 

"You are correct, Miss Gottschalk. The Heart indeed needs an Accommodator. That Accommodator is known to be as Allen Walker."

 

 

"If you flip to page 777, you'll see a picture of him."

 

 

A flurry of pages were flipped as the students searched for Allen's face.

 

 

"Allen had white hair and a red pentagram scar. These were signs of the curse mark he had to endure."

 

 

Allen saw Harry tense at that.

 

 

"The curse mark and white hair was due to making a deal with the Earl when he was at a young age. Before he knew the existence of the Earl and Innocence and exorcists, Allen had a foster father who took care of him. The foster father's death caused grief upon Allen, calling upon the Earl."

 

 

"As you may have known, the Earl offer Allen to revive his father. Allen agreed. And events went on eventually making the father's trapped soul curse Allen. The soul then began to kill Allen."

 

 

Allen closed his eyes as he suck in a breath. Hermione threw a sympathetic glance at Allen.

 

 

"But sir, didn't you say that Allen was the Heart's Accommodator?" Neville asked.

 

 

"I was getting there, Mr. Lorgberg. Now, as I was saying, what stopped Allen's death was his very own left arm. His left arm was a parasitic Innocence. It transformed into a 'large silver claw', effectively purifying his father's trapped soul. The Earl left, leaving Allen alone. It was not long before Allen was found by a General of the Black Order."

 

 

"The General, although unnamed," Binns frowned at the lack of details, "offered Allen a chance to begin his training as an exorcist. Allen agreed." Then Binns frowned some more. "However, as it is termed here: 'Allen was treated as a slave rather than an exorcist. He was constantly thrown into debt collectors, for the General was infamous of his massive amount of debts. Allen had to survive in the world of where he learned to cheat in poker, gamble and make bets, work his arse off in order to pay off the debts. He also was forced to do many manual tasks to satisfy his master's needs, such as catching a lion in Africa without bringing harm to the said lion and deep-diving into the ocean to fetch pearls from oysters with only his lungs to help him breathe. In other words, Allen didn't get any exorcist training until about three years later'."

 

 

Allen's dark aura began emitting, bringing the chill in the classroom that even Binns shivered a bit.

 

 

"Brrr. Anyways, it was when Allen was forced to exorcise a close friend who was turned into an akuma that his training began. From then on, Allen was thrown into the mass of akuma every time they appear. It was nearly everyday thanks to his curse."

 

 

"The curse that his foster father gave him enabled Allen the ability to see akuma. The anguished soul attached to the dead body is shown through his cursed eye. The soul becomes more wretched the higher the akuma level is."

 

 

"It was another two years that the General deemed Allen worthy to be consider as a full exorcist. He was then sent to the Dark Order to go on missions."

 

 

"Allen was dedicated in saving the akuma and protecting his friends. When he arrived at the Dark Order, the exorcist who hosts the Cube, which is an Innocence that prophesied the future, had told Allen of his destiny to be the 'Destroyer of Time'. But at that time, no one really knew the true meaning of it, so Allen along with the rest have shrugged it off."

 

 

"He was fun to play with and quite the polite man. But that wasn't his true personality. That only showed when a fellow exorcist began poking fun with Allen, in which Allen is shown to be brash, loud, and easily provoked."

 

 

Allen could feel an anger mark appear on his forehead. If Lavi was here, he would totally skin him and make him into rabbit stew.

 

 

"But on a certain night in China, it was believed that Allen had died."

 

 

Allen could feel his anger fade away into sadness.

 

 

"He along with three other exorcists were assigned to find Allen's master. The Earl had announced his continue search of the Heart. He began targeting the Generals, seeing that since the Heart is a powerful Innocence, therefore powerful exorcists should be able to wield them."

 

 

"Allen and his team followed the tracks that the General made all the way to China. It was there when Allen had encountered his first Fallen One."

 

 

"The Fallen One had betrayed God by helping the Noah. It was later on when Allen had said that the fallen exorcist had only wanted to see his daughter. Having battled the mentioned Noah, he was about to die and pleaded for his life in order to see his daughter one last time."

 

 

"The Fallen One had destroyed many villages in China. Countless people have died. Allen went to try and save the fallen exorcist. Both the fallen exorcist and Allen had fallen in a bamboo forest. There, the body of the fallen exorcist had disappeared and the Noah that caused the Fallen One appeared in front of Allen. Allen, whose Anti-Akuma weapon was weakened by trying to save the fallen exorcist, was unable to fight against the Noah. The Noah destroyed Allen's arm and killed Allen on the spot, ripping a hole out of Allen's heart."

 

 

Small gasps were heard as they heard of it.

 

 

"But, for some strange reason, Allen was still alive. He was picked up by the guardian of the Asian Headquarters of the Black Order. There, he discovered his Innocence had saved him, by having a small amount seep in his bloodstream and sealing up the whole in his heart. The rest of his Innocence had formed into a mist. With the help of the Director of the Asian HQ and the guardian, Allen trained to get his Innocence join back with him."

 

 

"It was one day when the HQ was attacked by a level 3 akuma. It appeared by using an Ark gate, which I'll explain about it later on. It targeted Allen first, who still hasn't gotten his Innocence back. Allen fought against the akuma, due to him being the only exorcist available even though he has no Innocence. It was when Allen was about to die when Innocence responded to him. Allen's Innocence had changed. It turned to a more defined claw. A white cowl rested upon his shoulders. This is the birth of his true Innocence: Crown Clown."

 

 

"Allen then boarded the Ark. The Ark, in this case, is a huge cube, able to transport the people who board it wherever they want to go. A gate appears, which is like bright diamond-shaped lights that float above the ground. It was considered as a revered and amazing creation."

 

 

"Allen found the gate which led him to Edo, Japan, just in time to save a fellow exorcist from the Earl's destructive hands. That was when the Earl and the Noahs the other exorcists were fighting retreated. At that time, none of the exorcists cared about it. All they wanted was to have a chance of safety after the long battle. Another team of exorcists had joined Allen's team. But what the exorcists didn't know was that the Earl and the Noahs only retreated due to the fact they had finished downloading the Ark."

 

 

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Seamus asked.

 

 

"The Ark that the Noahs occupy is stuck, unable to teleport to anywhere else. The Ark was stuck due to the influence of a certain Noah, in which I'll explain later on. Anyways, when the exorcists thought everything was over, a girl exorcist was captured and taken into the Ark. Allen along with three exorcists and a regular human were dragged along with her."

 

 

"There, they had a confrontation with one of the Noahs, known as the Noah of Pleasure."

 

 

Allen was a bit grateful for Lavi to not spill any of the Noahs' names when writing this. And noted that Lero was quite forgotten.

 

 

"The Noah of Pleasure gave an option to them. If they are able to pass through three rooms and beat the Noahs who were waiting for them, they are able to leave the Ark safely. Seeing they have no other choice, they agreed. Thus, the Noah of Pleasure gave the exorcists the key to enter through the doors."

 

 

"The first room they entered, the Noah of Wrath was waiting for them. His power consists of lightning along with great strength. If made contact, the opponent will suffer electric currents shocking throughout the body. An exorcist 'kindly' volunteer to verse the Noah. Well, more like 'threatened his comrades into letting him fight the Noah alone'."

 

 

Allen remembered with irritation of what Kanda did to them. Those Netherword’s Insects really hurt.

 

 

"The exorcist was able to defeat the Noah of Wrath. However, he also tired himself out. Therefore, his and the Noah's body fell along with the crumbling Ark."

 

 

"While Yuu Kanda was occupying with the Noah of Wrath, the exorcists and the human went on to the second room, where they faced the Noah of Bonds. At first, all the exorcists, beside the female whose Innocence became inactive due to a hard battle against a level 3 akuma, tried to face the Noah which were actually two. The Noahs played many tricks. They also held a grudge against Allen Walker. These Noahs were the ones to assigned to kill the General who has taught Allen. As the General was known for his great amount of debts, once Allen left, the debts were left to the Noahs. The Noahs demanded that since Allen was the General's apprentice, he is to pay off the debts that were left to the Noahs. A total of 100 guineas. In terms of Galleons, it is about *&^$%^&*(*&^%$."

 

 

The class gaped at the amount. How could someone could leave so much money behind? Allen muttered darkly in his mind.

 

 

**'Please stop doing that. My poor mind is filled with thoughts I don't want to experience.'**

 

 

'Then don't peek in my mind.'

 

 

"This is when a whole new side of Allen appeared. It was dubbed as 'Dark Allen'. It was sworn that a dark aura began emitting from the boy and black horns were seen to grow from his forehead.'Dark Allen' claimed how 100 guineas is considered 'pocket change'."

 

 

"Pocket change? That General bloke must be crazy!" Allen heard Ron whisper to Harry.

 

 

"But getting off topic, the Noah’s ability was 'Imagination'," Binns continued. "As long as they both think of the same thing, the things they think of will materialize. They even took the key away and made the exorcists see multiple keys."

 

 

"It was due to the, er, 'awesome memory skills of the Bookman Apprentice' that enabled them to find the key quickly. The exorcists knew they were wasting time and needed to continue on."

 

 

Allen mentally face-palmed.

 

 

"Another exorcist versed the Noah. He told the others to go on. After they left, he versed the Noah, which showed its true form, a 'weird long, black and yellow mixed hair freak who has no sense of fashion whatsoever'." Binns frowned at that. This Bookman Junior didn't bother with names and yet prefer to describe unnecessary details about them?

 

 

"I like this Bookman Apprentice's sense of writing. Makes the whole thing easier to remember," Allen heard Ron whisper to Harry and Hermione.

 

 

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hermione simply shot a look of both amusement and disapproval at Allen's direction. Allen simply shrugged although he quite agree with Hermione's thoughts.

 

 

"Anyways, the exorcist successfully defeated the Noah by using his own blood. He is also a parasitic-Innocence wielder. By using his blood, he was able to subdue the Noah but unable to completely kill him. The Noah, weakened, was separated back to their true forms. The exorcist was also weakened by the battle. Therefore, he also fell along with the crumbling Ark."

 

 

"Allen, along with two of the exorcists and the human, had entered the next room. There, instead of one, two Noahs awaited them: the the Noah of Pleasure himself and the Noah of Dreams."

 

 

"The moment Allen stepped inside the room, the Noah of Dreams launched herself across the room and planted a, er, 'big smoochy-smoochy on Allen's lips'."

 

 

The class was stunned.

 

 

"Sir," Lavender asked slowly. "Are you saying a Noah kissed an exorcist?"

 

 

"It is stated here that the Noah apparently had a soft spot for Allen. She claimed to be 'soooo cuuuttteee~~~!!!'."

 

 

The class doesn't know whether to laugh or not at Binns' attempt of trying to do a Road impression.

 

 

No. Allen will not simply skin and cook Lavi. He'll bring Lavi into the depths of Hell and force him to make mochi with the Innocence hammer of his while putting on rabbit ears.

 

 

 **'But you destroyed his Innocence, Allen,'** Neah reminded Allen.

 

 

'If the Heart has the ability to destroy Innocence, then it should be able to create more. I'm going to make the hammer again. Only that it will be used to make mochi.'

 

 

**'Just like the 'Rabbit on the Moon' story, huh?'**

 

 

'Except it'll be 'Rabbit in Hell'.'

 

 

**'Yowch.'**

 

 

"This was when Allen and the rest found out that most of the Ark had crumbled away. This meant that the friends they left behind also fell."

 

 

"Allen faced the Noah of Pleasure while the other active exorcist faced the Noah of Dreams. The Noah of Dreams have the power of not only teleporting to other places but also creating dimensions. She is able to sense a person's inner feelings. Her power works within the mind, thus the exorcist was sent into her dimension and to relive his fears."

 

 

"At that time, Allen battled against the Noah of Pleasure. This Noah was the same Noah who killed Allen. His power is known as 'Choose', enabling the Noah to choose whatever he wants to touch. This allows him to phase through solid items and stand on air and water. The Noah of Pleasure created a vacuum, making Allen unable to breathe. But it was thanks to that that Allen was able to pull out a new source of power: the Sword of Exorcism. The sword was his pulled out of his left arm's socket to form into a huge white broadsword. It was deemed uneffective on humans. Its true purpose is to exorcise any evil. Thus, Allen struck the Noah of Pleasure with the sword."

 

 

"It was at that time back at the Dark Order, the exorcist who hosts the Cube claimed that an exorcist had reached a 'Critical Point-Breaker' of their Innocence. This meant they were worthy of becoming a General. The people who heard of this had strangely thought of Allen."

 

 

"As you may recall, the Noahs were simply hosts for the memories. Even with all the terrible deeds they did, they were still human. Allen believed they can still be saved. The Innocence took effect on the body, trying to cleanse out the evil."

 

 

"But unfortunately for Allen, the Noah of Dreams became enraged at Allen's deeds. As much she has a soft spot for Allen, she declared that family always come first. While the exorcist she was versing was fighting her 'dream world', she controlled the exorcist's body and used him to fight against Allen. She also trapped the human and the weakened female exorcist in a dimension so they can't interfere."

 

 

"It wasn't long until the exorcist managed to defeat the Noah of Dreams. He managed to regain control of his body and face the Noah of Dreams. By then, the Noah of Dreams had faded away, but she didn't die. Being the oldest Noah beside the Earl of Millenium, despite her looks, she isn't as easily defeated."

 

 

"Allen wanted to bring the Noah of Pleasure with them to the door that leads them out. At this point, Allen was considered as a 'monster' for trying to save a Noah by the human who had tagged with them."

 

 

"But before Allen had a chance to reply, he quickly realized a danger approaching them. He pushed the human out of the way, just in time to save the human from being captured by multiple of dark grey feelers. Unfortunately, not only did it dragged Allen, it also destroyed the doors that led their escape from the Ark."

 

 

"Allen discovered the feelers belonged to the Noah of Pleasure. The Noah of Pleasure was known to try to preserve his 'human side', unconsciously suppressing his Noah side. Allen's Innocence awoke the Noah memory. As much the Innocence eradicates Dark Matter, the Noah memory will never forgive the power of Innocence."

 

 

"Allen and the other exorcist fought the awakened Noah, only to be easily batted away. It was not long when a battle-turner appeared. The General who the exorcists were trying to find appeared. He 'literally threw Allen across the room' to where the human and the female exorcist is. He ordered the other exorcist to join with them, stating that ‘only beautiful things are allowed near him’."

 

 

"As much as he is considered as a 'lazy, debt-collecting demon', he was the strongest General of the Black Order, the only exorcist able to wield two Anti-Akuma weapons called Judgement and Grave of Maria. Judgement was a revolver that is able to fire bullets that will always land on their intended target. Grave of Maria is a living corpse, controlled by magic, who has Innocence within her vocal cords. Her hymns are able to disguise the presence of others and use mind control on others."

 

 

"The General easily overpowered the Noah of Pleasure. Just as the General was about to take down the Noah, the Earl of Millenium appeared to save the Noah. It was then due to the crumbling Ark that the human and the other exorcist fell. Allen was only able to save the female exorcist. Enraged for his loss of friends, he fought against the Earl and was tempted to go after him, but the General stopped him."

 

 

"The General then used magic to send the female exorcist and Allen to another room, where the egg is located. It was when the General ordered his special golem to send Allen into a room, stating that Allen alone can stop the downloading of the Ark."

 

 

"Allen found himself in a white room where a white grand piano is. The piano was considered as the heart of the Ark. The golem then showed Allen a music score which was a music sheet never understood by others before. But somehow it made sense to Allen. Allen had never played the piano, but after seeing the score, his hands had automatically moved to play a foreign song that is only known to the Earl himself."

 

 

"The piano grants wishes to one's desire. Allen's wish was to stop the Ark from downloading and bring his precious friends back. The Ark granted his wish. The exorcists who were thought to fall along with the Ark came back. The egg was also prevented from downloading into the other Ark."

 

 

"Allen was relieved to have his friends back. However, this caused more problems and questions to arrive. Why was he able to control the Ark that only the Earl of Millenium and the Noah of Dreams are able to control? Why was this song familiar to him? Thus, the term 'the 14th' was existent to him."

 

 

"That is it for now. I want a 4 page essay on what I said today," Binns concluded.

 

 

The whole class raised complains and groaned.

 

 

"You're lucky, Harry, that you didn't need to do this," Allen heard Ron mutter bitterly to Harry. "The only thing I remember clearly was the Noah who kissed Allen."

 

 

When Allen went back to his Ark, he repeatedly slammed his head against the wall for the fourth time ever since upon discovering this lesson four years ago.

 

 


	26. Imperative Explanation

NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY! BUT DID YOU SEE HOW INSTEAD OF THE BORING 'IMPORTANT NOTE', I REPLACED IT WITH MORE COMPLICATED VOCABULARY? :D

But that's not I'm about to talk about. I am sorry for not posting a chapter Walking on to Magic lately. It's been a difficult summer for me. My parents consider 'summer break' as 'studying period to prepare for the next school year'. As you may know, 'studying' is a combination of words 'student' and 'dying'.

Getting a bit off topic here, what I want to say is that there will be a slight hiatus. As you may have heard, D. Gray Man is making a come back! Yays! If you go to my tumblr, 104wof. tumblr. com (excuse the spaces), there should be a reblog in there explaining more. Since I've heard of this, I decide to have my history chapters follow Hoshino's story. I will change this fanfic's story slightly also to go along with the flow with Hoshino's, but I still assure that Allen will still consider Neah as his uncle! :P

Sorry for all about this. I have so many great reviews from y'all. I love reading your reviews and thank you to those who help me along the way for any errors spotted along with the story.

Thank you and peace out,

WOFWalker

 

(I might change my tumblr account soon, which'll be wofwalker. tumblr. com, but not now. Maybe around the end of July.)


	27. History Part III

Allen watched patiently as the students settled down excitedly, waiting for Binns to continue on the Holy War, which is quite something since Binns is rarely known for excitement. Nea had decided to wander around the school with Tim, Road, and Wisely.

 

Binns began to speak. "Now as you have heard, Allen Walker was a cursed boy who became an exorcist at the age of 15 to combat against the Millenium Earl's army of akuma and family of Noahs. Now as I have mentioned before, a "14th" came to be known."

 

"About 85 years ago, a new extraordinary occurrence happened to the Noah Family. A "14th" Noah have been born. It caused confusion and misunderstandings since during the 7,000 year reincarnation, there have been only 13 Noahs, but nevertheless, the Noahs welcomed him as one of their own."

 

"However, it wasn't long before the 14th Noah had changed the whole war itself. What he did was murder 11 of the Noah family members, before he died by the hands of the Earl himself. Only the Earl and the 9th Noah, the Noah of Dreams, survived the slaughter."

 

"This is getting crazier and crazier every time I hear this," Allen heard Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione. Harry nodded but Hermione hushed them both to continue listening to the lesson she already knew about.

 

"The 14th Noah, before he died, had a will. The reason why he slaughtered the Noah family is so he will be free to gain the title as Millenium Earl himself. The will was passed on to an unknown person who seems to be familiar with the 14th. That person became known as Allen Walker."

 

Seamus raised his hand. "But sir, wasn't Allen 15 when he fought the war? How can Allen possibly have the will. He would be at least 50 years old."

 

'Thanks for making me feel much older," Allen thought with a huff.

 

"You are correct, Mr. Floppymaggot," Binns replied. "But that was the time when that Allen have been already in his 20s. It was an Allen when he didn't even had Innocence at that time."

 

"The Innocence had attached to Allen by the left arm, causing Allen to not only de-age, but also lose his memories of his older self."

 

"As a young child, Allen had to endure many things to survive. He even had a different name: Red. It was when he was aiding a circus when he met a circus clown with dog named Allen."

 

"Well wasn't that a coincidence," Ron muttered. Hermione lightly hit him on the back to keep him shut up.

 

"That circus clown became Allen's foster father, the same one who Allen had turned into an akuma. It was later revealed that the foster father was actually the older brother of the 14th Noah."

 

"That is blood twisted," Dean had whispered to Seamus.

 

"When the Order had discovered upon this information about how Allen is hosting the 14th Noah, he was immediately put under watch by the Central HQ. Allen was undeterred, still loyally fulfilling his role as an exorcist."

 

"When an invasion at the Black Order occurred to retrieve the egg plant, Allen didn't hesitate to join the battle. With the help of the Generals and the exorcist with the first Crystal-type Innocence to be formed, Allen was able to defeat the army of level 3 akuma and Giant akuma led by the Noah of Lust and the first level 4 akuma to be born."

 

"But because the HQ was destroyed beyond repair during the fight, they had to move by using the Ark. There were some minor complications along the way including two exorcists turned into kids, one grew bunny ears, and the whole HQ being affected by a 'special virus'. Luckily, the whole situation was dealt with the help of the leader of the Asian HQ."

 

Allen inwardly snorted. Lavi knows ways how to lightly put things.

 

"After the move, the strongest General of the Black Order was found dead, shot in the head with his very own Innocence."

 

"Wait," Pavarti spoke out. "Innocence can kill people?"

 

"Miss Poofycobbler, please wait until I explained things thoroughly. "Anyways, when the superiors went to the scene, the body of the General disappeared, leaving behind his Innocence. WIth that much blood and the zero synchronization detected with the Innocence, Cross is presumed to be dead."

 

'And leaving behind a teenager alone with his troubles,' Allen thought darkly.

 

"Allen didn't have much time to grieve. The arrival of the newly Third Exorcists came to play, catching much attention along with a new accomodator being found. "

 

Then Binns frowned. Allen sweatdropped as he knew what was going to happen next.

 

"Due to an inconvenience, this Bookman Junior wasn't able to record what exactly happened during a particularly important event. But long story short, the Millenium Earl along with his almost fully reincarnated family of Noahs invaded the North American Branch. During the fiasco, Allen helped a Second Exorcist escape the Black Order, defying orders of his superiors. The 14th Noah had also decided to appear, making Allen's situation even worse. As a result, Allen ended up locked and sealed up."

 

"It wasn't long before Allen had his first encounter the Apocryphos. The Apocryhpos wanted to have Allen fuse with him, however, during the process, Allen saw that it was the Apocryphos who used the dead General's Innocence against him. In short terms, it was the Apocryphos who killed the General."

 

"Why did the Apocryphos kill the strongest General?" Lavender asked.

 

"Maybe if you stay quiet and listen, you'll know, Miss Bucklewheatey," Binns snapped. "Anyways, the Apocryhpos considered the General as a threat. Being knowledgeable about the 14th is good enough as a threat to the Apocryphos."

 

"The Apocryphos attempted to fuse with Allen, however, he was stopped by two Noahs who came by to save him. Allen Walker then escaped from the Black Order with the two Noahs. It was then he was considered as a Noah and his exorcist license has been revoked. The one in charge of watching Allen saw the whole thing happened since he was there when the Apocryphos attacked Allen. He aided in Allen's escape with the two Noahs. In exchange, the Apocryphos killed the inspector, making the Order believe that Allen killed him, since many didn't even know about the Apocryphos's existence."

 

"For three months Allen successfully evaded not only the Black Order but also the Apocryhpos and the Noah. However, due to the 14th about to awaken, the Noahs were able to locate Allen's location easily. Apocryphos planted a bit of himself into Allen when Allen was still locked up. That way Apocryphos can easily detect where Allen is."

 

"And it was by pure luck that the Second Exorcist that Allen helped escape along with a retired scientist from the Black Order have found Allen, who was street performing as a clown." Then Binns raised an eyebrow. "The Second Exorcist has a 'beansprout-radar' installed in him which helped him find Allen."

 

The whole class sweatdropped.

 

'Rabbit yakiniku sounds pretty nice right now...' Allen thought murderously.

 

"Again, due to an inconvenience, this dashing Bookman Apprentice can only give you a summary. The 14th was able to appear, popping out during random times and Allen doesn't even remember any of those times. It was among those times the 14th emerged when Allen had confronted the Millenium Earl. That was when Allen realized that the 14th Noah was actually  _part_ of the Millenium Earl. He and Mana were two parts to make the whole of the Millenium Earl."

 

"And that will be it for now, class."

 

Dissent and frustrated groans erupted from the classroom. They wanted to know more.

 

"Due to the Triwizard Tournament, the rest of the lesson shall be continued next year," Binns concluded.

 

More groans ensued. Never before they had a class this interesting.

 

'At least I don't need to suffer more," Allen muttered to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

It was morning and Allen and Tyki were enjoying breakfast. Well, Allen is enjoying breakfast. Tyki is still smoking his precious cancer stick. A large screech owl carrying the Daily Prophet landed in front of Allen.

 

"Anything new?" Tyki asked as Allen pulled out three Knuts and tossed them into the pouch tied to the screech owl's leg.

 

Allen flipped open the newspaper and scanned its contents.

 

"Just the usual Skeeter thing. Something about Harry's scar hurting and her claiming that he's faking it. Believes that he's doing it to get attention. And...oh, being friends with werewolves and giants as well. Also him speaking in Parseltongue."

 

"Parseltongue?"

 

"Snake language," Allen explained.

 

"Psh. What's so special about that?"

 

"It's considered as Dark Magic. Since the Dark Lord is one also."

 

Tyki scoffed as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Really. To cause a big commotion for simply speaking to snakes."

 

Allen hummed. "I actually enjoy doing that."

 

"You can also speak snake?"

 

"You know Neah can imitate anything that involves with sound. And it passes on to me. I had great time with Sebastian two years ago."

 

"Oh, that was the snake you set loose to chase after that smarmy bloke, isn't it?"

 

"You have great memory."

 

"You can remember anything that Timcampy shows. He skips anything boring and goes onto the best scenes." Tyki flicked some ashes off from the end of his cigarette.

 

"I see."

 

Allen let his hearing wander off to the conversation at the Gryffindor table. Neah was talking with the Golden Trio.

 

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Allen heard Ron said. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard -"

 

"The window was open," said Harry. "I opened it to breathe."

 

"You were at the top of North Tower!" Hermione said. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

 

"Unless she has some sort of super hearing," Neah smirked.

 

Hermione rolled his eyes at him.

 

Harry didn't catch the motion."Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" he said. "You tell me how she did it!"

 

"Bugging, huh? Interesting way to put it," Neah said pleasantly.

 

**'Hook...'**

 

"I've been trying!" said Hermione. "But I... but..."

 

**'Line...'**

 

An odd, dreamy expression suddenly came over Hermione's face. She slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

 

"Are you all right?" said Ron, frowning at her.

 

"Yes," said Hermione breathlessly. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and then held her hand up to her mouth, as though speaking into an invisible walkie-talkie. Harry and Ron stared at each other.

 

**'And sinker.'**

 

"Hey, why're you staring at them, shounen?" Tyki asked. "What're they saying?"

 

"She found out Skeeter's secret."

 

"Oh, is that so?"

 

"And guess what that means..."

 

Tyki stared at Allen blankly.

 

"Guess who won the beeetttt~?" Allen said sweetly.

 

Tyki finally realized what Allen was saying and began paling immediately.

 

"You wouldn't," he said weakly.

 

"Good luck, Tyki. I expect you'll have a nice time at Jasdevi's concert~"

 

Tyki groaned.

 

"You know, smoking really stinks up your breath." Allen wrinkled his nose. "You should stop smoking." And with that, he snatched the smoking stick away from Tyki's lips.

 

Tyki responded by repeatedly softly slamming his head on the table, causing some odd stares directed towards him.

 

"I wonder how Harry's going to do for the task," Allen pondered out loud.

 

"It's a maze."

 

Allen stared at Tyki. "A maze? That doesn't seem to hard."

 

"...Filled with countless magical beings as obstacles."

 

"I take back what I said."

 

Allen watched as Harry and the other champions went to meet their families.

 

"Hm, maybe I should introduce you to the Weasleys," Allen thought.

 

Tyki lifted his head. "Are you talking about the red head boy's family?"

 

"They're a nice bunch. But I can see the similarities between you guys and them. There are numerous members in the family and while they share a kind exterior, their inner beast is greater than dragon's."

 

"I feel so assured," Tyki replied sarcastically.

 

"You should be. You tore out my heart before, remember? Both of you having inner demons shouldn't be anything. In fact, I think you'll make great friends" Allen took another bite of his breakfast.

 

"Right…"

 

"Oh, just to let you know. One of the Weasleys actually takes care of dragons. He was one of the wizards in charge of the dragons during the first tournament."Allen gobbled up the rest of his breakfast.

 

"Joy," Tyki muttered.

 

"At least you can just faze through it. I mean, dragon fire isn't Innocence."

 

"I guess you're right on that."

 

Allen then grinned evilly. "Unless I make it that the dragon is a parasitic like how General Nine's Innocence was."

 

"...You're more evil than I presume you to be."

 

"You should've expected that by now."

 


	28. Sorry

Hey y'all. Sorry, but this is not an extra chapter.

 

You see, I've been lately dedicating mostly my works to FFnet.

 

And I'm a bit lazy on re-uploading Walking on to Magic on to Ao3 since it's so long.

 

So, in other words, I'm gonna stop posting "Walking on to Magic" on Ao3.

 

If you want to keep reading it, it'll be on FFnet.

 

You don't need an account or anything like that if you want to read it. 

 

The [link here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11212081/30/Walking-On-to-Magic) will direct you to next chapter after the last one I posted.

 

Sorry about this, but it's just too damn long to do this.

 

Sometimes I think I simply type too much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3


End file.
